Still a Superheroine, but not a sidekick!
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Molly split with Hurricane to become Women's champ but her powers haven't disappeared or her desire to fight evil. Will she reunite with The Hurricane to help him fight crime or concerntrate on her wrestling career?
1. Hardened winner

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars mentioned, they are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
She didn't let the triumphant smirk leave her face as she made her way backstage, cradling the championship belt in her arms. Her co-workers were crowded around the monitors to watch the King of the Ring Final and the WWE Undisputed Championship match, wanting to see who was the next target for their pursuit for gold. That was OK, she could understand that, she'd had her eye on the women's belt since her 2000 debut. She knew all about being focused, driven and brushed aside for more crowd pleasing talent. Everywhere she looked there were hostile faces or people just ignored her, that she couldn't understand; she'd just won the Women's title, why wasn't anyone congratulating her? She deserved it.  
  
As she mulled this over, she bumped into someone coming the other way, the force of the collision knocking her out of her thoughts. It was Christian, his newly won Tag Team title strapped proudly around his waist and a smug smile on his face as he looked down on her.  
  
"Better watch where you're going Miss Molly" he said patronisingly "you don't want to upset the new Canadian tag team champion, we're tougher than the Americans are on our co-workers"  
  
"Of course" she smiled back at him "nice to see your fellow Canadian could help you win, how did you convince Chris Jericho to interfere so that Edge, who just happens to be his enemy, lost the title?"  
  
"Persuasive powers" Christian answered, oblivious to her heavy sarcasm "I suppose I'd better say well done for winning the women's title" he made it sound like a chore  
  
"You'd be the first" Molly replied, not bothering to keep the bitterness from her voice "Just because I used what was there to win I'm suddenly as avoidable as the plague"  
  
"These losers never understand winners" Christian retorted before beginning to walk on "they're probably jealous because you cheated and got away with it, unlike them"  
  
"That makes two of us" she called lightly to his retreating back  
  
She resumed her walk to the locker room. Christian was right, they probably were jealous because she'd won and got away with it. What was the big deal, everyone around here had cheated at some point to win an important match so why was she different? She pushed the door of the locker room open and walked in. It was empty  
  
"Thank God for that" she groaned, putting the title down next to her as she sat down to take her wrestling boots off.  
  
Once she'd that, she grabbed the belt and hugged to herself, finally letting a huge smile erupt over her face. She was so happy, she'd waited so long for this, to actually have the belt in her grasp and to say it was hers, she'd earnt it, no matter what the others thought.  
  
She'd learnt a while ago to ignore what people thought but it had taken some time. When she'd first come to the WWE, she'd been wrapped up in security thanks to her over-protective cousins Hardcore and Crash Holly. She'd thought the world was all sunshine and happiness and enjoyed helping them win matches, they told her it was fine to do that since everyone else did and nobody minded. She learnt otherwise the hard way when Rhyno gored her one night. He'd stood over her, seething in explosive rage, she could still remember how he'd spoken to her  
  
"Don't you ever interfere again, you hear me, you little bitch, you hear me?"  
  
Things became different after that, she been awakened to the real world, no matter how her cousins had tried to convince her everything was the same and she could go on as she had before. She wasn't the fearless sunny person she had been. She was careful then about whom she pissed off and who she cost matches. She began to worry what others thought of her and spent most of her time in her cousins' company for safety more than anything else.  
  
Then there had been Spike. Her first and only love, the guy who had given his love to her so freely, who hadn't been afraid to stand up for her. He was the fearless one, unafraid of any of the people he faced in the ring, he gave his heart and soul to wrestling and to her. She'd loved being with him and being cared for and being loved. He helped her grow a thick skin to others' comments about them. She didn't care now what other people thought of her because she had Spike and that was what mattered.  
  
But there was something inside of her stirring, something she'd discovered so long ago that she'd tried to rub out completely. It was provoked into surfacing when The Hurricane had appeared. He became a backstage joke, others laughed about him  
  
"Who does he think he is? A superhero? He's a nut" were the comments circulating backstage  
  
She'd understood, people laughed about her, rumouring that she wasn't as innocent as she appeared, that she too naïve to truly make in the WWE. She knew what it was like but she stayed away from him because she didn't want to lose Spike, who'd come to mean more to her than her cousins ever would. They stayed away from her now, she didn't care.  
  
Molly put the belt down and hurriedly pulled her clothes off; she needed a shower more than anything else right now. As she submitted to the calming heated spray, she thought about it. She hadn't acted on what was bubbling up inside of her because people had told her it was freaky and wrong, hell Hardcore had told that if she ever used it he would break her legs, knowing Hardcore that was a serious threat. She twisted the shower dial to off and stepped out the shower, pulling a thick white towel around her dripping body. As she began drying herself off, she suddenly felt lighter and airy, almost as if she was floating. Then she looked down  
  
"Oh hell" she cursed loudly  
  
She was floating. She looked at her bare feet; her toes with pearly pink painted nails wiggling in secret delight. It looked like she was standing on some mysterious air current that kept her from falling to the ground. With a sigh, she descended gently, feeling the cool tiles of the bathroom floor meet her feet. She still had those powers, even after surpressing them after she'd split with Hurricane. It reminded her of what he'd said to her after he'd visited her in the sick bay that night she'd lost the Hardcore title to Christian when he'd slammed a door into her face. Even though she'd won the title by turning against the Hurricane he'd still come to see if she was all right.  
  
"You're never gonna lose them, you know that Molly?" he'd said quietly, stroking her hair as she lay silent on the bed "you want to be free then fine but you're never gonna escape from them or the need to use them"  
  
He'd been right. He always was when it came to their powers. But she'd needed to win the title and to do that, she had to be taken seriously, not remain as the 'stupid dillusioned sidekick of the guy who thinks he's a superhero who loses all her matches'. So she stripped herself down to who she was underneath, a ruthless woman who'd gone without gold for too long. Now she had new friends, not her family, not the love of her life, not the person who knew her inside and out. Just people who she hung with, people who were useful to her. Not one of them knew about her unearthly powers, not even Victoria who had been her friend for so long. Only The Hurricane knew.  
  
As she pulled on her black pants, she looked in the mirror; her reflection stared back with sad eyes. Why was she sad? She'd left her time as a super sidekick behind, along with her powers. She refused to act on them, even when she saw someone in trouble that she knew she could save with a flick of her wrist. She had to leave it all buried so that she could finally be taken seriously and get what she wanted; the women's title. No matter that deep inside, she yearned to fight for truth and justice as she had by Hurricane's side, she knew that was her calling. But she chose to ignore it, she was driven to winning the title and being the best and that was the way it was staying. It didn't matter that she had to go it alone, oh sure William Regal was always offering to drive back to the hotel and so was Chris Nowalski. But she saw that look in their eyes, they didn't want conversation when they got to their own rooms, they wanted to persuade her to join one of them. It gave her an icky feeling inside, that she couldn't quite trust them, her super-sense had never been wrong before.  
  
So she did it all alone, her one woman quest to be the purest and most wholesome diva in the WWE. If she couldn't save lives through her own powers then she could at least set a good example to the children watching, for them to see that you could be pretty and achieve things without sleeping your way to the top. Jazz had understood that but she was out with a serious injury. Now she had no one to talk to.  
  
She grabbed her bags from the floor and walked out of the locker room. She ignored the stares people gave her, Trish was popular backstage and they probably felt angry towards Molly. So what? She had fought hard to get here and that was the way it was staying. A tingle shot down her spine causing her to almost drop her bags. Her super-senses were on overload, someone was in trouble. She instinctively threw her bags to the ground to go and help but quickly picked them up again, it wasn't up to her now. A blur of lime green flashed past her confirming her suspicions, Hurricane was onto it. Suddenly he landed in front of her, his eyes locking onto her own, almost beseeching her to join him. Then he was gone, leaping down the corridor towards whatever minor emergency had first alerted him. She shook her head, that part of her life was over and she just had to accept it.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! What do you think? There's lots more to come as Molly discovers you can't escape your true calling, no matter how much you want to. Click on the review button and let me know what you think as I'd love to know your thoughts and opinions on my story. Let me hear your voice!! 


	2. Damsel in distress?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned; they are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
"Hello Molly" the voice was overly casual and sounded smug  
  
Molly barely slowed her abs crunches as she looked up at the person who had cast such a shadow over her as they stood beside her.  
  
"Oh hey Chris" she managed breathlessly "you're gonna have to excuse me talking since I'm working out here and I really want to get this programme I've set myself finished before my match"  
  
"I like a woman who's driven to achieving her goals" replied Chris Nowalski a sly grin on his face "I'll just talk to you, if you don't mind"  
  
Molly watched a little warily as he crouched down beside her. She continued her abs crunches but that uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that had started appearing when he was around was growing. It wasn't so much his appearance; dark sweat pants, Harvard sweatshirt, hair greased back though it was kinda creepy to begin with, it was the way he was looking at her. His eyes travelled up and down her body, seeming to penetrate her tight work-out clothes to look beneath them. She squashed an involuntary shiver; he was distracting, just sitting there and looking.  
  
"I thought you were going to talk?" she asked suddenly  
  
"Maybe I just want to look instead" he answered, trailing a finger down one of her arms  
  
That made her shiver, he was walking a very thin line now. There was a difference between being friends; they were barely that, more like acquaintances through William, and taking liberties when she was trying to work out. She gave him a pointed look, he raised his eyebrows slightly and smiled a smile that made her want to throw; it said 'aren't I wonderful? You should be honoured'. His hand dropped to the floor and he resumed just looking. Molly ignored him, he was a useful ally so she wasn't going to dispose of him quite yet but he was pushing his luck. She could feel sweat pooling at her armpits as she continued her set, she closed her eyes and kept going, she liked to feel the burn. She opened them quickly to see Chris' eyes had zeroed in on her ass, now that made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Chris, I know people are saying I have a fat ass but there's no need to stare at it," she said, laughing to hide her discomfort.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it, I like a woman with something to her" he said suggestively  
  
OK, that was it, he had crossed the line. She stopped her crunches, towelled herself off and glared at him.  
  
"Look Chris, you can stop that talk right now because it isn't going to get you anywhere"  
  
"Oh? Then what will?" he scooted closer to her, a hand reached and stroked her shoulder  
  
She got to her feet, her fist clenched by her sides. She did not need this, everyone hating her and a loser coming onto her. She was having enough internal struggles without him involved.  
  
"I am not interested in being any more than friends with you Chris," she said calmly  
  
"Too bad because I'm not" he'd got to his feet and clamped his hands onto her shoulders, drawing her closer to him  
  
"Chris! Get off me!" Molly yelled, struggling to escape his tight grip  
  
She pulled back and slapped him across the face, the noise bounced off the walls loudly. He turned an angry face to her, she began to feel a tiny bit nervous, after all he was bigger and stronger than she was. What could she do if he got forceful? There was no one around.  
  
"I'm not asking for the world Molly" he seethed "just your love for tonight"  
  
"Just my love?!" Molly looked at him incredulously "I give it to who I want to, not just anyone who fancies it so forget it"  
  
He reached for her again but she dodged away under his arm and stood as far back as she could, her hands up in front of her defensively. He sighed heavily  
  
"Why've you got to make this so hard?" he advanced towards her again  
  
She hit him in the kidneys and as he doubled over in pain, tried to move away again but he grabbed her by the arm, his grip painfully tight.  
  
"Let me go!" she ordered, trying to struggle away  
  
Chris grabbed her other arm, preventing her from doing anything. He began lowering his head to hers but suddenly his triumphant smirk turned to anguish and pain. His grip slackened and he crumpled to the floor, leaving Molly to rub her sore wrists and notice who had been standing behind Chris  
  
"Hurricane!" she said in disbelief  
  
He smiled at her, his fists on his waist. What had he been doing here? It had been him who'd stopped Chris she realised, probably with a well-aimed kick to a sensitive area. He gently took her hand and beckoned her  
  
"C'mon Molly, lets go"  
  
He began walking; pulling her along behind but she pulled her wrist back. He paused and looked back at her questioningly  
  
"Why did you stop him?" she asked  
  
"Because you were in trouble," said Hurricane matter-of-factly  
  
"I did not need rescuing, I can take care of myself!" she snapped  
  
"Mol, the guy is about twice as strong as you and he's got the size advantage, my Hurri-sense alerted me that you needed help so I came to help" he explained  
  
"Look, I did not need you to interfere on my behalf, I can capable of looking after myself, you know this is one of the reasons I gave up hanging with you" she said, crossing her arms  
  
"What?" Hurricane sounded confused  
  
"I was sick of being seen as the silly little sidekick, the one who was just there and didn't do much, people thought I wasn't able to look after myself because whenever I was in trouble you jumped in and rescued me, you could have given me a chance to prove myself" she was ranting now and couldn't stop "I wasn't taken seriously by anyone, they all laughed at us, you know that, they thought it was so pathetic that you and I thought we were superheroes, pity they didn't know the truth huh? That we busted our guts to save innocent peoples' lives and try to win in the ring, something had to break and it was our ring work, I wanted that women's belt so badly, sure I loved helping you but I felt trapped and my career is more important so I broke free, got taken seriously and got the belt"  
  
"And ignore your true calling in life" finished Hurricane quietly "Dying your hair, improving your ring work, it isn't all going to change the fact that you were made to help save others"  
  
"See that's just it, help save others, I am not a sidekick and won't be anymore, my career is making me happy Hurricane, I am doing what I always wanted without being looked down on by other people, they take me seriously now"  
  
"Oh, like Nowalksi did?" Hurricane couldn't resist adding  
  
"Yeah, like he did" Molly said softly "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish working out before my match starts, could you take this body away?"  
  
Hurricane watched as she sat back down on the floor and began her abs crunches. He shook his head a little and bent down, picking up Chris like an empty sack and strode off down the corridor without looking back. Molly was glad, she didn't want him to be there in case she started crying because the fear and loneliness was just starting to build up inside and she knew it would break soon.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks for reviewing me guys (BizGirlCharlie, I knew I could count on u honey!!) Hope u like this chapter, let me know by reviewing, I wanna hear your voice!) 


	3. Saving the superhero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned; they are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
It was unusually quiet backstage, only the hum of the production truck nearby and the occasional clang of the crew setting up could be heard. It was weird Molly decided, no one was hanging out in the corridors, chatting in the rooms, it seemed like a ghost building. She had arrived a little early, maybe that's what it was; they'd probably all arrive soon.  
  
It had been nearly a month since the night Hurricane had 'saved' her from Chris, she hadn't spoken to him since. Chris she still spoke to, as he was part of her group, but out of the corner of her eye she had seen him give her lecherous looks; he obviously wasn't put off by the fact he'd been low- blowed in his pursuit of her. He was beginning to creep her out but it was no problem, she just had to be careful, she'd come close to using her powers that night before Hurricane has interfered, she'd have to have greater control over them. She needed to shut them away and make sure no one saw her use them.  
  
As she rounded a corner into the store area, she saw him. Hurricane was sat on the ground, immersed in reading a comic book. She could see as she came closer that it was a Green Lantern one, which explained why he didn't even notice her presence. Then she heard a creaking noise, her super-senses fired up, tingles shooting all over her skin. She looked up, anvil cases were stacked carefully on a metal shelf in the ceiling and one of them was wobbling precariously. Hurricane didn't even notice, he was too into his comic book, big surprise thought Molly. Suddenly there was a bump and the case fell from the shelf, Molly operated on pure instinct, she leapt into the air, taking off gracefully and caught the case neatly in her hands. Hurricane looked up at the noise, paling visibly at the sight of Molly hovering above him, the case in her grasp.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, confusion showing on his face  
  
"This case was gonna fall on your dumb head, had it not been for me" she replied "I could do with a little help here"  
  
"Oh, you sure? I don't want to be accused of not letting you prove yourself" said Hurricane slyly as he put his comic on the floor.  
  
"Now is not the time" puffed Molly, straining to hold the case up  
  
Hurricane joined her, flying into the air and took the other side of the case. Together they set it back on the shelf and then landed down side by side. Hurricane held his hand out to her and when she took it, shook her hand gratefully.  
  
"Thank you Citizen Molly for saving my ass when I was too preoccupied to notice"  
  
Molly giggled and picked up the bags she'd dropped when she'd made her impromptu flight. She turned back to Hurricane who was smiling at her  
  
"What does this mean?" he asked  
  
"It means we're even" she replied  
  
"Even?"  
  
"Yep, you saved me and I saved you, right?"  
  
"I guess" he sounded a little sad  
  
"See you around, ok?"  
  
Molly turned and walked down the corridor to try and find the divas locker room, she wanted to dump her stuff there and change to train in the ring before the show. She found it and went inside, glad that once again it was empty. As she began hanging her stuff up, the door banged open. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. "Molly" the word came out frigid with politeness  
  
"Trish" Molly answered  
  
The blonde threw her bags onto the bench, slammed the door shut and glared at Molly's back. Molly groaned inwardly; it was going to be a long night she could see it now.  
  
"What do you want?" she sighed, against her better judgement  
  
"My Women's title back, that'll do for starters" Trish retorted  
  
"Gee, let me think about it...no"  
  
"You think you're such a hotshot, don't you? Miss Molly Holly, the sweet and innocent, pure and wholesome bitch who leads by such an example when she's the biggest user of all of us"  
  
"Excuse me?" Molly turned to face her, this was new  
  
"I'm not saying I'm innocent; I've used my..charms to go places but you, well when you think about it, you surpass us all, you come here with your cousins who protect you from the big bad world, they look after you, try to stop you from getting hurt but lets face it, they're mid to bottom carders, they are not going anywhere fast so you fall in love, conviently with a new guy who is becoming a rising star here, you begin to get elevated too, but it doesn't matter to you right? Because you're in love" Trish sneered sitting herself down on the bench "You break away from your cousins who hate this guy and become very popular, can't fault you for a great tactic, the audience just love a love story that triumphs over the odds, but then you hardly get any matches and aren't really a contender for the title so you break away from your boyfriend and break his heart but too bad because you have found yourself a superhero" Trish laughed in delight "it's just too perfect, a guy who is getting noticed because of his cool ringwork and appearance and you decide to be his sidekick, you fly high for a few months before beginning to job again so you leave and come back as this" she waved a hand towards Molly "serious Molly, pure and wholesome Molly, who wins the Women's title by cheating having tossed aside so many losers on her way to the top"  
  
Molly took a deep breath and continued to unpack her bags to calm her hands  
  
"It's a new low even for you Trish to suggest that" she said  
  
"Aww, did I hit a sore spot? Is it because I'm right?"  
  
"No, it's because you're out of your mind and want my title back so you're screwing with my head"  
  
"I wasn't the only one doing some screwing" smiled Trish  
  
Molly gave her a venomous look and stormed out of the locker room  
  
"Face it Molly, you're the same as us so you can put yourself on a pedestal any longer" Trish called out after her  
  
Molly walked the corridors, looking for someone to talk to, anyone. Then she saw him; Hurricane was warming up by the curtain. She hurried over to him.  
  
"I need to talk to you"  
  
"OK, but I've gotta warm up and train first, how about after the show?"  
  
"No, I need it now, you wouldn't believe the things Trish has been saying" her voice trembled  
  
He looked at her carefully and put an arm around her, guiding her towards an empty room. She sat down, her misery evident in her face as she toyed with her championship belt.  
  
"I forgot to say well done for this by the way," he said, tapping the belt lightly with his fist  
  
"Thanks, apparently I slept and used my way to winning it"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Trish, she came into the locker room and gave me this whole speech about how when I was finished with someone, I partnered with someone else who could elevate my career before moving on to someone else" Molly explained "She made it all sound so dirty you know? Like I'd used my cousins, then moved onto Spike because he was a rising superstar here than onto you, then onto the belt.. maybe she was right"  
  
"Molly, listen to me, you didn't sleep your way or manoeuvre your way to the top, you followed your heart"  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, think about it, your heart was with your family until you fell in love which made you chose Spike over your cousins then I showed you your true calling and you moved onto that but your heart's always been set on the title so you moved onto that"  
  
She looked at him, surprised at how logical he made it all seem. He was more intelligent than he let on.  
  
"For a guy obsessed with comic books, you're pretty smart" she teased, nudging him in the ribs  
  
He nudged her back and got to his feet, stretching out.  
  
"I gotta go get ready ok? But we'll talk soon"  
  
Before she could answer, he whooshed out of the room, his cape flapping behind him. He always knew what to say to make her feel better, probably always did. He knew her better than anyone else. She went out of the room, deep in her thoughts. It was time to start getting ready for her own match and teach Trish a lesson in the ring!  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to all my reviewers for all the kind and inspiring things they typed for me (shout outs - Fallen Angel: our story is the bomb! Thanks for reviewing me and being a great mate, BizGirlCharlie: wow, my best story yet? Thanks! So pleased u like it, guess it is full of energy, hope u find time to type me and Tempest - thanx for taking time to review both chapters, that was really sweet of u, glad u like it) Hope u like this chapter and continue to read and review! 


	4. She's afraid

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned; they are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
The familiar guitar riff of Trish's entrance began, causing the crowd to get to their feet and cheer. Molly scowled; why cheer Trish and not her? Because Trish had no problem exploiting her body to get ahead, well that was too bad, Molly would rather be booed, no matter how much it hurt, than do that. Trish stepped into the ring and spread her arms out wide to drink in the roar of the crowd. Unable to take it any longer, Molly clubbed her in the back, bringing her sprawling to the mat. She grabbed Trish by the hair and threw her as far as she could across the ring. As she felt Trish leave her hands, she knew something was not quite right, Trish landed right in the opposite corner; Molly hadn't thrown her hard enough for that. Then she felt her fingertips tingling, she groaned, now was not the time for her powers to start behaving oddly. As Trish pulled herself up to rest in the corner, Molly launched herself into her somersault handspring elbow, flying gracefully across the canvas. As she flipped, she could feel her hands float above the mat as she tried to land. Thankfully, she felt herself land solidly against Trish before she started flying. What was wrong with her powers?  
  
*  
  
Molly studied the refreshment table, what did she want to eat? To be honest, her mind wasn't really on food or drink; it was on what had happened in the ring. Why had her powers suddenly started working when she hadn't started using them? It was a mystery and just her luck too, she didn't need Trish asking questions about it which no doubt she would. Molly sighed and reached a hand out towards a cup; it flew into her hand. Molly's eyes widened as she looked around hurriedly, no one was watching her. This had to stop, who knew what would happen if she couldn't be in control of her powers? What if in the ring she suddenly started flying or if in the weight room she was able to lift vastly heavier weights? People would get suspicious. She knew only one person to talk to and luckily he was here since it was a house show. She left the table and raced down the corridors, almost colliding into someone coming fast the other way. Hurricane caught her before she fell to the ground. She smiled ruefully  
  
"My hero" she grinned, fluttering her eyelashes  
  
"All in a day's work m'am" he replied, helping her stand "My hurri-senses told me you needed me for something"  
  
"Never ceases to amaze me" she replied "I need to talk"  
  
"Again?" he teased "I'm gonna have to start charging"  
  
She pulled him into an empty room grinning and began pacing the floor. Hurricane sat on a table and watched her expectantly  
  
"The weirdest things have started happening today" she began "when I was wrestling Trish, my powers suddenly started appearing; I threw her all the way across the ring and started floating when doing my elbow, then a minute ago when I was getting a drink, the cup flew into my hand, I need to do something about it, I don't want people to start talking"  
  
Hurricane nodded, stroking his chin as he thought about it. Then he jumped to his feet so he could look at her properly  
  
"I've heard about this happening, basically it's because you aren't using your powers regularly, they're going to start working erratically, appearing suddenly so you need to start using them or it'll just get worse"  
  
"What'll happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think they'll start becoming stronger, becoming more and more obvious until you have to use them"  
  
"So how come this didn't happen before I was with you?" demanded Molly  
  
"You hadn't used them properly before then so they weren't getting rusty as they are now" Hurricane sighed, "it's one of the burdens"  
  
Molly gave him a shrewd look as she stopped pacing  
  
"You sure you're not just saying this to get me to join you again?"  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," protested Hurricane, sounding hurt "it's true, I swear on the Green Lantern, I'm just letting you know that's all"  
  
"Well I can't use them, I have to concentrate on defending this belt, there's no time for anything else" Molly said abruptly  
  
"Mol, you used them earlier to catch that box, why don't you just use them a little each day just to stop them getting out of hand?" Hurricane said gently  
  
"No! You don't understand," she said, her voice getting louder  
  
"Oh don't I?" Hurricane looked at her disbelieving "I have more to worry about than you, mine are more developed than yours, you think I don't want to improve my mat career? I want to more than anything else but I have to follow my calling because someone has to, What's stopping you Molly?"  
  
Molly looked at him defiantly, unaware that her eyes were glistening with sudden tears.  
  
"Because I'm afraid" she said quietly and walked quickly out of the room  
  
She ran to the locker room and sat down, gulping in her breaths. She couldn't start using her powers now, not after all she'd sacrificed to get the belt, to be taken seriously. What if people found out? Would she lose her title and her self-respect, they'd start talking about her like she was a freak. But she was beginning to realise that she couldn't escape, even she wanted to. Maybe it was time to be accept that.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to all my reviewers for.well....reviewing I guess! (Shout Outs - BizGirlCharlie: thanks for your kind words though I don't understand your question about an anvil, are u asking about the case that Molly caughts?, Tempest: hey, u keep on reviewing and I keep on being grateful!! Thanks girl) Keep them reviews coming! 


	5. Healing body and soul

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned; they are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
The cold looks people had been giving her since King of the Ring hadn't melted, in fact if anything, they'd got worse. As Molly made her way backstage, a week after her powers had acted up, she felt as though she were under a microscope, everyone seemed to be glaring at her or pushing past her roughly. That was OK, she could shield them out, they meant nothing to her, it was just as Christian had said, the losers can't stand the winners. She lifted her head high and made her way through the crowded corridors, not bothering to apologise as she bumped into people, looking for the locker room. As she reached a more spacious area, she heard her name called through the babbling buzz of the crowds. She followed the voice and found herself standing in front of Spike Dudley, sat on an anvil case. He gestured for her to sit down beside him which after a moment's hesitation, she did.  
  
"Pretty rough out there huh?" he said  
  
She'd forgotten how soft and gentle his voice was compared to his reckless and wild ringwork; it always used to soothe her immediately and now was no exception.  
  
"Yeah, apparently nothing I don't deserve" she sighed, shifting the weight of the belt she carried over her shoulder  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're mad because I cheated to win this title, what can I say? I did because I wanted it so badly, still do"  
  
"And you're proud of that?" he sounded incredulous  
  
"Not proud, just stating a fact, it should have been mine a long time ago and now it is"  
  
"Molly, you've changed," he said abruptly  
  
"So? Just looking out for number one"  
  
"But you're losing out on everything else"  
  
"Look why did you even call me over here? To preach to me?"  
  
"No, because you looked like you needed a friend, guess I was wrong" he sounded bitter now and refused to look her in the eye  
  
"Spike! There you are" a laughing female voice called  
  
Trish Stratus appeared in front of them, dressed in sweats with her hair tied back, annoyingly she still looked stunning. She coldly ignored Molly and turned her attention to Spike.  
  
"We gotta start warming up and planning our offence for our tag team match tonight, Bubba said he'll help us out, he's waiting in the ring now"  
  
Spike leapt off the anvil case and without a backwards glance, followed Trish into the corridor and disappeared into the crowd. Molly stroked the gold face of her belt; it was all worth it, wasn't it? She loved having this belt and saying finally she was the champ but she knew there was something missing. She wanted to feel fulfilled and having the belt only went halfway there, she knew what she needed, what she'd been denying because of the risks. She had to do it. Her mind made up, she got off the anvil case and grabbed the nearest crew member.  
  
"Where's The Hurricane's locker room?"  
  
"Down the second corridor, third on the left"  
  
Without bothering to say thank you, she dashed down the corridor until she found the right door. It was easy to spot anyway with his Hurricane symbol pinned on, it was slightly open so with no one around, she peeked inside. He was sat on a bench, carefully winding tape around his hands. She just watched for a bit, she didn't know why, just enjoyed watching as he moved about getting ready. He pulled a roll of medical tape out of his bag and sat down as though preparing himself. He pulled his top up, Molly gasped, his ribs were reddened and sore. He began wrapping the tape around, wincing as he did. Without thinking, Molly barged in.  
  
"Give it here" she demanded, holding her hand out  
  
"Holy.." Hurricane nearly jumped out of his skin "You gave me a shock Molly!"  
  
"Sorry, but give me the tape and I'll help"  
  
Hurricane frowned, evidently not sure about it. Molly raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Now who's afraid to accept help?"  
  
"Fine, point taken" he handed her the tape then protested when she threw back into his bag  
  
"Look, I know what I'm doing so hush, I want to try something out"  
  
Molly gently placed her fingertips on his ribs, closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She kept the image of energy pouring out of her and into him, healing him, curing him. Hurricane looked at her admiringly, the skin felt warm now and the ribs less painful, it was something she'd never told him about. She moved her fingertips over his ribs, touching each other in turn, beginning to massage them. She poured more in, as much as she could. Then, his ribs stopped hurting. She opened her eyes and couldn't help smiling at Hurricane's astonished face. He took the hand that lay on her ribs and kissed it.  
  
"Thank you, I don't know how you did it, but thank you"  
  
"It was how I first discovered my powers, I was about five and had cut my finger, while my mum searched for a band aid, I pressed my other finger to it and stared at the blood, fascinated, the cut disappeared, when my mum saw it, she gaped, she knew I had the powers then, some in the family do and others don't, we were told never to use them in case others found out, Hardcore threatened to break my legs if I did"  
  
Hurricane breathed testily; it didn't hurt. He carefully pulled his top down and looked at her miserable face.  
  
"What did you come in here for?"  
  
"To say that, I need to help you" she manage difficulty  
  
"What?" Hurricane looked confused  
  
"I need to be a superheroine, you were right after all, I'm not whole without it"  
  
"So just like that you change your mind?"  
  
"No, Spike told me I'd changed and was missing out on everything else, I realised then what I missed, being Mighty Molly" she shrugged "You were right, I could never escape it"  
  
Hurricane broke into a huge grin and grabbed her, shooting up into the air. They spun around, hugging, Molly laughed deliriously. She'd missed this, Hurricane's spontaneous wild spirit that kept her smiling. They got back to earth safely and Molly collapsed on the bench.  
  
"Can't say I'm not pleased, I've missed having you by my side and I'd be lying if I said I haven't needed your help on more than one occasion"  
  
"Listen, I don't want to be the sidekick, that's what made me go in the first place"  
  
"So what do you want to be then?"  
  
"Part of a duo, we're a team and help each other out when we need it"  
  
"Done" they shook hands "you got a match tonight?"  
  
"Don't think so" she smiled a little "Why, what you got in mind?"  
  
"Just wanted to know if you'd care for a tour around this beautiful city"  
  
"I'd love it"  
  
They walked out to the back of the arena, neither saying anything, just walking. Hurricane led her to where all the vehicles were. There, among the huge vans was  
  
"The Hurri-Cycle! Oh, you shouldn't have"  
  
She got into the sidecar and wriggled about until she was comfortable, it was while since she'd sat in it. Hurricane grinned down at her as he started the engine and soon they were roaring out of the arena and around the city. Molly sighed happily, the breeze rippling through her hair, at last she felt calm and this was just the beginning.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the great reviewers I have (Shout outs - BizGirlCharlie - thanks for reviewing again, means a lot girl, hope u get a chance to type 2 me, Hurricane is cute isn't he? Don't worry about the anvil, I get psychotic too! And Tempest - I love u waxing poetic, u look deeper and see my story as I do so carry on) Keep them reviews coming! 


	6. Attacked

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned; they are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
"How are the ribs feeling?" Molly asked when Hurricane came to visit her the next week backstage on Raw  
  
"A lot better thanks to you, a little painful still though"  
  
Hurricane sat down carefully on a bench and watched her as she went through her set of sit-ups. He shifted a little uncomfortably, his ribs still paining him. Molly lay back, exhausted.  
  
"Phew! Well that's that done for today"  
  
She grabbed her towel and began towelling off her sweat. Hurricane was looking around the room, in the wonder of a man visiting the women's locker room.  
  
"Oh c'mon, surely you've seen worse in your days of crime fighting?" she teased  
  
"Of course but it's still weird being in here, you're sure none of the other divas will be back soon?"  
  
"Positive, now relax and tell me what's on your mind"  
  
"I was just wondering if you still had your old costume?" he said slowly  
  
Molly got up and closed the door so no one could hear. She turned back to Hurricane  
  
"Sure I do but I'm not going to wear it"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, my body has changed since I wore it" she held her arms out in emphasis  
  
Hurricane looking her up and down slowly, causing Molly to blush. She didn't mean it as an invitation for him to check her out.  
  
"I know it has" he said, his eyes softened "your hair's different too"  
  
She self-consciously ran a hand through it; it had changed her colouring dramatically  
  
"Yeah, I like it this way"  
  
"Oh, so do I" said Hurricane hurriedly "Why did you do it anyway?"  
  
"Another part of my 'being taken more seriously' plan, I was sick of being seen as a dizzy blonde so I dyed it back to it's natural colour"  
  
"So if you're not going to wear your old costume what are you going to wear?"  
  
"This"  
  
Molly spun her locker door around to reveal a new costume. It was a black jump-suit as before but square necked instead of backless with bright silver Holly arrows down the sides of the pants part and a giant one down the front of the top. Molly pulled out a bright silver leather cape with the Mighty Molly symbol on, arm gloves and a silver wraparound eye mask. She pulled the mask over her eyes and grinned through the eyeholes at him.  
  
"Ta-da, what do you think?"  
  
"It's really great Molly" he said "who made it?"  
  
"I did, just adapted one of my old ring outfits" he looked at her disbelieving "what, you think I can't sew?"  
  
"No, I'm just learning new things about you" he got up, a painful grimace on his face "I've gotta go take my place in the audience"  
  
"As the Hurricane? Gee, that's really gonna help you blend in with the crowd"  
  
"As mild mannered reporter Gregory Helms" he corrected  
  
With a last smile to her, he whooshed out of the room, leaving a breeze behind that swirled throughout the room before disappearing. Molly shook her head smiling; he always did have a flair for the dramatic. As she began some push-ups, someone walked into the room and stopped in front of her. Molly looked up  
  
"Oh hey Victoria! What you doing here?"  
  
"Molly, I've been trying to find you since last week" her friend hissed under her breath, causing Molly to stop her push-ups and stand up quickly next to her  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh it's not me, it's that leach Nowinski" Victoria looked disgusted saying his name "last week he pulled me aside and wanted to know if it was true that you're a virgin, I told him it was and then he turned to Regal and said you wouldn't be for long"  
  
"Great, that's all I need" Molly threw up her hands exasperated "thanks Victoria, at least I'm warned now"  
  
Victoria left quickly, leaving Molly to continue her push-ups and concentrate hard on planning her offence against Trish, trying to banish all thoughts of Nowinski out of her head.  
  
*  
  
The crowd booed loudly as Molly pulled Trish from the top turnbuckle and slammed her hard to the mat. Trish writhed in pain; the ref dropped to his knees, asking if she wanted to give up, Trish shook her head. Molly laughed, she loved it when she had Trish at her mercy. She ran at her but Trish grabbed her legs, bringing her down to the mat before jumping on her, throwing punches. They battled on the mat for a few minutes before Trish began gaining the advantage but when she went for a pin, someone was on the apron, distracting the referee. Molly looked up dazed; it was Chris, arguing loudly with the referee to be let in. As Trish stood annoyed, hands on her hips, Molly got her feet and took advantage, suplexing Trish. She then got to the top turnbuckle to fly into the Molly-Go-Round but she stood precariously, a hand shoved her off so that she landed groggily on her canvas. She felt herself receiving the Stratus-Faction and then being pinned, too disorientated to fight it. Her head felt hazy, she couldn't quite focus properly. She heard the ref call for some EMTs then hands held her steady as she was gently positioned onto a stretcher. She tried speaking, but couldn't.  
  
When they got backstage, she raised a hand to get some attention  
  
"I think I'm just concussed" she said throatily "Really, that's all it is"  
  
One of the medics smiled at her as they got to the medics' room, carefully setting her down on one of the beds  
  
"OK honey, just sit up for us, can you do that? Good, now look into the light, you can? That's great"  
  
Molly numbly obeyed everything they said as they carefully checked her over before letting her lie down to rest. It was, they said, a concussion and some bruising, that was all.  
  
"Molly!" a voice frantically called her name across the room She looked up as Hurricane rushed to her side, still in his civilian clothes. He grabbed her hand and looked at her concerned  
  
"You OK? That was a pretty hard fall you took"  
  
"I know, I wasn't prepared for it so couldn't get into the right position to land safely, you saw him do it didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, it was Nowinski all right, he must still be sore after you rejected him"  
  
"That and Victoria told him that he's bragged that I won't be a virgin for much longer"  
  
"What?! That scumbag, he needs to be taught a lesson" Hurricane spat  
  
"I know but lets not do anything yet" Molly said trying to calm him down "not until we're fully prepared and then" a gleam twinkled in Molly's eyes "we'll take him down and out"  
  
"As you wish, you call the shots on this one"  
  
They gripped hands for a second, their eyes meeting in determination. They were ready to work as a team and that would be Nowinski's and anyone else who stood in their way's worst nightmare.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx once again to the great reviewers I have, they are brilliant to review me (shout outs: BizGirlCharlie - I don't mind if u can't email all the time girl, I understand! Glad ur loving my story coz so am I! And Fallen Angel - hey girl I love Molly and Hurricane as a couple too but we'll have to wait and see huh? Hope u find time to type to me!) Keep on reading and reviewing guys! 


	7. The battle begins

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So u can't sue me  
  
Molly searched the crowded arena for him, Nowinksi, it may have been a couple of weeks since his unprovoked attack on her but she was still fuming mad that he'd do such a thing. Not only was it pathetic on his part for doing it because she'd turned him down but also he'd helped that slut Trish win, that she couldn't bear the thought of. Trish had been gloating ever since.  
  
She spotted him, leaning up against the wall, talking on his cell-phone; she was not going to hold back now. She stormed over to him and stood, hands on her hips in his line of vision. He gave her a lazy smile and held a finger up to signal he'd be done in a minute. She couldn't wait; she tore the phone from his hands and turned it off before throwing it back at him. He glared at her in pure annoyance  
  
"What's your problem?" he demanded  
  
"Right now you, what gave you the right to come down to that ring and attack me for no reason and costing me the match?"  
  
"Oh you're not still going on about that are you?" he groaned "I had to take care of a little business that's all"  
  
"And I'm that business huh? You're pathetic for attacking a woman who turned you down"  
  
As Molly turned to go, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a nearby empty corridor. She wrenched herself away and looked at him accusingly  
  
"I can give you another chance to put right what you did wrong in the first place" he offered softly, unashamedly looking her up and down  
  
"How about not in a million years Nowinski?"  
  
"How about now?" he retorted, grabbing her suddenly and pinning her arms behind her back  
  
Molly struggled but it was no use, he was too strong. There was no Hurricane to save her now; he was out doing promotion. It was a time she had to use her powers. Summoning all her strength, she leapt out of his arms and punched him so hard in the face that he flew down the corridor and ended up slumped against the wall, blood trickling down his nose. With a last glance, she disappeared out of the corridor, hoping that was the last time she had to deal with Chris Nowinski.  
  
*  
  
Nowinski sat in his locker room, thinking hard. He was mad that he'd let Molly go again and that she'd managed to draw his blood. But more than anything else, he was puzzled over her sudden and superior strength she'd displayed. He couldn't work out where that had come from. Make no mistake, he wanted to make her pay but he didn't want to hurt her himself, not after what happened last time he did. He'd need someone who hated Molly and wanted to see her go down while he was able to finally get what he wanted; her for one night.  
  
He went out of the locker room and searched the corridors for a possible accomplice. There was no one who had enough of a vendetta. But then, he saw her, walking ahead of him. He hurried to catch up  
  
"Trish! How you doing today?" he tried the friendly approach  
  
"Can it Nowinski, I'm not interested" was her cool reply  
  
"I don't want a date, I just want to talk"  
  
"So talk" she stopped suddenly and faced him, arms crossed, foot tapping  
  
He took a deep breath, women like Trish made him a little nervous; they were almost perfectly beautiful to look at but were intelligent and smart, knowing what to do and where to go. They were a little threatening because at any moment, you might be under their spell and being used on their way to the top  
  
"I know you hate Molly, I was wondering if you were willing to help me...how do I put this..disable her?"  
  
Trish's eyes lit up at this and a slow smile spread across her face  
  
"Whatever it takes to take her down, I'm in, but let me ask you something, I'm doing it for my title but you? What have you got to gain from it?"  
  
"What makes you think I've something to gain from it?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, everyone has something to gain when they take somebody down"  
  
"I get her and I have a little plan I'm sure you're gonna love"  
  
*  
  
"Hey Hurricane!" a mocking voice called  
  
Hurricane turned around and tried hard not to scowl; it was that scumbag Nowinski. Remember what Molly said, don't get mad get even. He tried an amicable smile  
  
"Hey Chris, just got back from doing from promo work for the company, how did your match go?"  
  
"Oh, it went real well, I'm just here to take care of some business"  
  
Hurricane felt his hurri-senses jolt, he heard quietened footsteps behind him. Before he could duck, a steel chair crashed down onto his head. He looked up from the floor; he could see Nowinski looking down on him and another person, blonde, feminine. Before he could register, he felt himself being picked up and then slammed into one of the walls. He heard a crack, that did not sound good. Nothing did after that.  
  
*  
  
Where was he? Molly hurried through the corridors, Hurricane had agreed to meet her over ten minutes ago. As she raced through the corridors combing the crowds for him, her super-senses suddenly shot into life, tingling all over body. She knew immediately, Hurricane was in trouble. Only when he was in trouble did her senses go overboard. She looked into each corridor for signs of him. Then she found him. Lying on the floor, motionless, as though he was dead.  
  
*  
  
"Come on, wake up Hurricane!" she said desperately, gently shaking him.  
  
He was lying on one of the medic beds in the arena, out cold. After she'd called the medics, they'd whisked him away to here. They'd told her he'd taken a nasty shot to the head and had severe bruising to his ribs, possibly a cracked rib too. Who would do this? She couldn't think of anyone who would do such a thing. She was beginning to feel trapped in this room. She went outside and began pacing the corridor. No one was around so in a fit of fury, she punched the wall, taking a large chunk of it out. That felt better. One of the medics came out at the noise and raised his eyebrows at the hole  
  
"I kicked the wall" Molly explained weakly  
  
She went back into the room and sat back down next to Hurricane. They'd had to take his mask off, which she knew he'd hate. She held it in her hands now, his identity, that's what it was. When he rescued people, it was his smiling eyes they saw and his wide grin. It had become part of him. As she mused this over, staring at the mask, she heard a small groan. Hurricane was waking up. He opened an eye, when he saw it was her, smiled in relief "Why haven't I got my mask on?" he hissed  
  
"Medics wouldn't let you"  
  
"Ah well" he began to sit up before lying back down, scowling at the pain.  
  
"Man, that's a headache and a half" he muttered "Molly, would you.? I mean..if you don't mind"  
  
"Of course not" she put a hand to his head and began her healing process  
  
"Thanks because have I got something to tell you!"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to my great reviewers, I couldn't do this without u lot! 


	8. Working it out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue me!  
  
"I know you have to but keep it quiet, people are looking at us" Molly said, as she took a look around the room.  
  
It was true, the talent who were also in the medic's room getting injuries dealt with were looking at them confused or frowning, obviously trying to work out why Molly was sitting beside her former partner with a hand on his forehead. She didn't think she could even attempt to explain, they wouldn't understand what she was going through, only Hurricane could. That was one of the reasons she was with him, she had someone to talk to who knew, he knew just how she was feeling because he had been there before and got through it.  
  
"You ashamed to be seen with me?" Hurricane attempted to joke, but there was a trace of hurt in his voice  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just it's gonna be hard to explain what I'm here with you when we parted on less then friendly terms, well to their eyes anyway"  
  
"Molly, it's ok" he gently took her hand in his "I know, remember that, I know you feel like everyone can tell you've got powers but they can't"  
  
She nodded, reassured at his words. She pushed all doubt out of her mind and concentrated on stopping his headache.  
  
"So what did happen?" she asked in a low voice  
  
"It was Nowinski, I was walking through an empty corridor and he appears behind me, calling my name, we talk for a moment then my hurri-senses go off; there's someone behind me, as I turn, whoever it is smacks me in the head with a chair, then Nowinski throws me against a wall, I think I passed out then because I can't remember what happened afterwards"  
  
Molly's hand dropped from his forehead, her eyes becoming wide in realisation. Her thoughts churned around in her head, a feeling beginning to take her over; guilt.  
  
"It was my fault" she said, barely audible "I confronted him earlier today about his attack on me last week, he tried it on with me so I punched him, I used my powers so he flew into the wall behind him, he was getting revenge by attacking you"  
  
"Wait, Molly, you said we weren't going to confront him until we were ready and we were going to do it together"  
  
"I know but when I saw him there, looking so smug, I had to, he cost me my match, he let Trish win, I was out of line to use my powers but I had to, you weren't around"  
  
"It's ok, it's ok" he stroked her hand to soothe her  
  
"It's not but it's done now, anyway, did you see who attacked you from behind?"  
  
"Not really sure, it was someone blonde, female I think" Hurricane supplied  
  
"Doesn't give us much but it's a start"  
  
"Molly, you're not thinking of going out there and searching for Nowinksi are you? You've seen what good it did last time" Hurricane gestured to himself  
  
"No, I'm not that stupid, I'm just gonna look around for any clues" she got up from her chair but Hurricane held onto her wrist  
  
"We're superheroes not detectives Miss Molly, remember that" a hint of a smile played with the corners of his mouth  
  
"I know, you need rest so I'll leave you, promise you won't even attempt to get up until the medics let you?" she gave him a mock stern look  
  
"I promise" he put a hand to his heart "behave yourself and I'll see you on Smackdown this week?"  
  
"Sure thing" she gave his hand a squeeze before walking towards the door, waving to him before she left.  
  
Molly was deep in thought as she left the medics' room, trying to work out who in the world would agree to work with Nowinski, especially a female, that guy had a serious case of wandering hands and eyes. Up ahead, she saw Trish walking towards to her, a smug smile on her face. She didn't need this right now. She walked past her, not making eye contact.  
  
"Hey Molly" Trish called, stopping Molly in her tracks  
  
"Hey" was Molly's unenthusiastic response  
  
"Who were you visiting in there? I mean, it couldn't be the Hurricane could it? You two haven't been friends for such a long time" Trish said with wide eyes  
  
"Yeah, I was visiting Hurricane, he needs a friend right now"  
  
"Really? Why, what happened to the super annoyance?"  
  
It took all of Molly's self control not to run and beat Trish with her bare hands, instead she managed to took sad  
  
"He got attacked in the corridors"  
  
"No! Who by?"  
  
"He can't remember" replied Molly shortly, turning to go  
  
"What a pity! I'd hate this incident to upset you sweetheart, you know that? It would be so awful if it affected your ring work" Trish left her words trailing as she walked away  
  
Suddenly, it hit Molly. It was Trish; it had to be her. She wanted the Women's title back more than anything else, she was desperately driven to winning it back. She'd even work with a leach like Nowinksi to achieve her goals. So she'd get her title back by plotting with him while he got his revenge, Molly shuddered a little, he wanted more than that and probably thought that hurting those close to her would make her beg him to stop. What else would they do to get what they wanted? How far would they go? Together, they'd make a formidable team. Molly smiled grimly, the perfect opponents for the newly reformed super team. She turned back and began walking back to the medics' room; Hurricane needed to know about her hunches on this, then they could plan how to stop them without giving anything away. She felt a little excited, it was just like the old days, something that made her smile more than anything else, she was back on track and where she wanted to be; planning to stop evil forces from hurting innocent people and the fun had just begun.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx 2 all those who took time to review, glad u like this story as much as I do (Shout outs: Tempest - glad u like it so much my friend, maybe Hurricane and Molly will be a couple but not just yet, you'll have 2 wait and see, lol, keep reading 4 me girl!) Hope u guys like this chapter, let me know by clicking on the review button and letting ur voice be heard! 


	9. Threatening behaviour

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me!  
  
Molly hurried out of the medics' room for a second time that evening, she hoped it wouldn't become a habit. Hurricane had listened to her excited chatter then had nodded, telling her they'd plan the next approach when they were together at Smackdown. He was too weary to do anything else at the moment, his ribs still aching and overwhelmed with tiredness. She'd left him dozing.  
  
She wasn't sure where to go now, she felt restless, not ready to go to the hotel yet. She felt like she needed a real good workout but no gym would be open now. Sighing, she retrieved her bags from the divas' locker room and headed for the exit. She heard someone clear their throat behind her, she turned. It was Trish again, the last person she wanted to see.  
  
"What is it Trish?" she said  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to see if you were doing OK, what with your good friend being beaten within an inch of his life and all that" Trish inspected her like something she'd buy "See you next week"  
  
With a wink, Trish turned to go. Molly couldn't stand it, her anger burning up inside of her. She dropped her bags and ran at Trish, bundling her into an empty corridor. She threw her to the ground and began punching her head relentlessly, breathing hard  
  
"Don't you ever, ever, make light of the fact that my friend is hurt! Do you hear me?" she seethed  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Molly stomped away, grabbed her bags and went out of the backdoor. Trish waited a moment before carefully pulling herself to her feet, she smoothed her hair down, feeling the bruises beginning to form on her face. A sly smile appeared  
  
"Aren't we touchy? How interesting, his plan worked after all" she mused to herself, walking off  
  
*  
  
Chris Nowinksi gulped down a cup of coffee and pulled a face, it was bitter and black, vile in fact but it would keep him awake. He lay back on his hotel bed, his thoughts finally becoming clear after trying to work it all out all day. Suddenly, the hotel phone rang on the beside table, he picked it up  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chris? Trish" she said, all business  
  
"Well what happened?"  
  
"Molly is very fired up over what happened to Hurricane, she attacked me when I commented and seems very upset, what a pity"  
  
"Great work, now we need to move in for the kill but first, have you noticed anything a little strange about her and Hurricane?"  
  
"Apart from the fact that they're pathetic losers with no friends except each other? No, why?"  
  
"I think they're hiding something from us, from everyone in fact" Chris tried to explain  
  
"Cut the babble, what are you trying to say, bottom line" Trish snapped  
  
"I'm saying they have powers that we don't know about" he said "let me explain...."  
  
*  
  
Molly pulled her ring clothes out of her bag, unfolding them and laying them carefully out on the bench in front of her. The belt lay gleaming on top of the silver case it travelled in. She smiled at it affectionately, then the door opened and someone else came in. It was Trish, Molly squashed a groan.  
  
"We've gotta stop meeting like this" she cracked  
  
"Molly, I know" Trish said simply before beginning to unload her bag  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"How do I put this..." Trish pretended to think hard "Oh wait, I know, you and Hurricane have real super powers, there that wasn't too hard"  
  
The clothes in Molly's hands fell to the floor. She gaped at Trish, it wasn't possible. No one knew except her and Hurricane and he was hardly likely to have to told Trish. How did she find out? Then it dawned on her, Trish and Nowinkski both had experience of the super powers and had realised what was happening.  
  
"Can you imagine the attention I'll get?" continued Trish, sitting down "I'll get so much TV coverage and newspaper coverage, all the men who'll want to meet me? All the men who'll promise me the world because they want me in the sack? The woman who first discovered the world's real superheroes, nice ring to it, They may get me if they're worth it, think of all the presents, the clothes, the jewels, ah it would be perfect"  
  
"You wouldn't" said Molly, her voice barely under control  
  
"Oh wouldn't I? What have I got to gain by not telling? Hmmm" Trish sat back  
  
"Because you'll ruin too lives by doing so"  
  
"Too bad" said Trish, her eyes glowing "I'll finally get what's mine, all the attention that I deserve, unless..."  
  
"Unless what?" asked Molly, suspiciously, with Trish there was always a catch  
  
"Unless you were willing to drop the title to me"  
  
The words hit her like a ton of bricks. Give up her title! No! she'd worked so hard to get her hands on it, she couldn't go through it all again. She looked at Trish who stared pleasurably back. She was enjoying this, realised Molly, she was enjoying her discomfort and squirming.  
  
"I'll give you a little while to think about it, it's not hard, lose your title or your own identity, bye bye now"  
  
Trish disappeared out of the room, leaving Molly alone in stunned silence. She sat down suddenly, her thoughts whirling and whirling, never seeming to find a solution. What was more important? The title or her own freedom? She'd gone through so much to become champ and now it would be taken away from her because of some blackmail. Clutching the belt in her hands, she finally wept, she knew she'd have to give it up.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the great reviewers who take the time to tell me what they think! (shout outs: Tempest - thanks for continually reviewing, I really am thankful, it means a lot to me and BizGirlCharlie - there will be revenge I promise and maybe a little smoochie smooch, you'll have 2 wait and see! Lol) Keep reading and writing for me! 


	10. Memory loss dust?

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
"Molly, you gotta stop, you're gonna wear the carpet down!" joked Hurricane  
  
"Not in the mood right now, seriously not in the mood" snapped back Molly  
  
She was pacing the floor impatiently in the Hurricane's locker room, it was nearly time for Smackdown to start but it was the furthest thing from her mind. Trish's offer had been permanently playing in her head, taunting her. She felt completely torn apart even though she knew what she had to do. It was because she didn't want to do it.  
  
"I've gotta give this up" she said at last, picking the belt up from the bench and holding it up "I don't want to but I'll have to"  
  
As she spoke, tears began choking her words, forcing her to sit down suddenly, her head in her hands. Hurricane quickly sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She leaned into him, glad that he was not only her partner but also her friend  
  
"I know how much that belt means to you Mol, but if you don't drop it to Trish then there's gonna be a lot of people asking a lot of questions about you and me and that could stop us from ever using our powers again, as you know that isn't good"  
  
"I know" Molly took a deep breath and wiped her tears away "It's just that I fought so hard to get this belt, I gave up so much for it, I gave up being your sidekick because I wanted to be the best, it sets me apart from the pack, I don't get lost in the pack"  
  
"You stand out anyway, you look different, you don't try to be eye candy, you're there to wrestle, like Lita you bring something different; talent and like her, you're beautiful, especially if you look further than skin deep"  
  
Impulsively she grabbed him into a hug, holding onto him as though he was the only thing keeping her alive, in a way he was, her closest friend back here. He hugged her back and then released her.  
  
"Nearly time for my match, who've you got tonight?"  
  
"Torrie Wilson, I saw her doing one of her skimpy photo shoots on the beach today because of that stupid Golden Thong award and told her to meet me in the ring to fight for a serious prize - my belt, she took her top off to pose for her next photo saying it was a pose I liked best, she sure is shameless"  
  
Hurricane looked a little dazed; Molly waved a hand in front of his face  
  
"Hello? Hurricane? Wake up in there!"  
  
"Sorry, just the thought of Torrie Wilson without a top on"  
  
Molly smacked him on the arm, grinning. He grinned back  
  
"Good to see you smiling again, just focus and forget about Trish, there may be a way for you to keep your title and keep our identities"  
  
"How? With one of those 'Men In Black' memory erasers?" she teased  
  
"Maybe" Hurricane said thoughtfully, he looked like a light bulb had gone off in his head "I'm gonna see if I can find something, meet you here after the show?"  
  
"Got it"  
  
Hurricane whooshed out of the room, leaving Molly to start her exercises before her match, trying to keep her mind off Trish and onto her title defence.  
  
*  
  
"How was the match?" Molly asked as Hurricane appeared in his locker room  
  
"Not bad, could have been better but it's fun establishing a cruiserweight division, so many great guys to work with" he pulled a small cloth bag off his hurri-belt and held it out to her  
  
"What's this?" she asked, plainly confused  
  
She opened it; it was full of dust or powder, faintly golden. She pulled a handful out and examined it; it smelt faintly of flowers. She cocked an eyebrow at him, still none the wiser.  
  
"Memory loss dust" he said triumphantly  
  
"What? You have got to be kidding me" she laughed, brushing it off her hands "how does it work?"  
  
"Simple, you throw it over the person you want to forget something, say what you want them to forget and pow! It's gone!" he whizzed around the room as he explained, very excited  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"We superheroes have a network, when one of us comes up with a new product to aid crime fighting, we pass it on down the grapevine, I remembered I had a new delivery this morning and saw that in it"  
  
"Well, I'm willing to try anything, no matter how crazy I guess" said Molly  
  
"Monday night then" Hurricane said  
  
"Monday night" Molly shook hands with him, still grinning, trust him to come up with a crazy scheme.  
  
*  
  
"You sure this'll work?" Molly was starting to get nervous now  
  
She and Hurricane were hidden in one of the empty corridors. Molly felt slightly uneasy, in her superhero costume, she'd worn it before but that was to save lives, now if someone saw her, they'd laugh. She peered out.  
  
"She's coming!" she hissed  
  
"OK, you know what to do"  
  
She nodded and said a silent prayer, she was really hoping this would work. Trish strolled into view, as she was about to pass the corridor entrance, Molly reached out and grabbed her, clapping a hand over her mouth. Molly made sure that Trish couldn't see her, holding her still from behind. Hurricane came dug into his bag, pulled out a handful of dust and threw it over Trish. Molly jumped out the way and held her cape over her face to stop herself from inhaling any. Hurricane did the same and began speaking  
  
"Molly is not a super heroine, she does not have super powers and you did not attack me with Chris Nowinksi"  
  
Trish nodded, her eyes closing. She fell limply to the floor. Molly tore her eye mask off and carefully lifted Trish.  
  
"I'll take her to the divas' room, what if Nowinksi tries to tell her it all did happen?"  
  
"She won't believe him, she'll think he's making it all up because she's convinced it didn't happen"  
  
"Great, she'll recover in time for the show, right?"  
  
"Should do, throw some water over her if she hasn't"  
  
"Thank you for providing me with evidence" a voice suddenly boomed  
  
Molly and Hurricane looked at each other and then at the entrance of the corridor, Chris Nowinski grinned at them smugly, a video camera in his hands  
  
"I thought I'd have a problem proving your powers, but you just helped me a lot, if they don't believe me, maybe they'll take you in for witchcraft"  
  
With a laugh, he walked away, leaving Molly and Hurricane staring at each other in horror.  
  
"We really are in trouble now" Hurricane exclaimed  
  
Read, enjoy, review! I know this one is a little more fantasy like but hey, they're superheroes! Thanks to all the great people who take time to review me, I really am grateful (shout outs: Tempest - lol, yeah it is frustrating huh? Don't worry, I promise the day will be saved eventually!, Cristal - thanks for saying such kind things and hosting me, I like ur locker-ed in story! Arshes Excentrique - I'll try not to be evil and have them kiss in the last chapter, promise, lol and BizGirlCharlie - thanx for ur review girl, I appreciate it, everything'll turn out well in the end!) keep reading and reviewing! 


	11. To the rescue

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
"You take Trish, I gotta go after him" Molly said, dumping Trish in Hurricane's arms "where's my clothes?"  
  
"At the back there"  
  
"Oh thanks" she grabbed the bag and ran into the nearest empty room  
  
She pulled off her superheroine costume as quickly as she could and shoved on some black pants and a blue sleeveless top. As she emerged from the room, she gave Hurricane a thumbs up and ran out of the corridor, looking for Chris. She soon found him, walking slowly, a smile on his face as he looked at the camera in his hands. She grabbed a handful of his sweater and hauled him into the room next to her, praying it was empty. He looked at her, mildly surprised  
  
"To what do I owe this visit?" he asked, smirking, knowing exactly why she wanted to see him  
  
"What do I have to do to get you to destroy the footage you've shot and make you forget the whole thing?" she asked calmly  
  
"Oh, I don't forget really easily, I would take a lot...."  
  
Molly grabbed the top of his sweater and drew him closer to her, more angry than ever now  
  
"Stop playing games! I know you want something, Trish wanted her title, what do you want?"  
  
She released him and stood back against the door, expectantly  
  
"I want what I've always wanted" he paused for effect "you"  
  
"Me? Are you crazy?" she gasped in disbelief "trust you to think of something totally sick"  
  
"I'm not talking about forever, I'm just talking about one night, that's all"  
  
His eyes travelled up and down her body again, she glared at him and then sighed. If she didn't agree, he'd show the tape to people who'd asked questions that needed to be answered. They lock her and Hurricane up, probably do loads of tests on them to try and work out where the powers came from. They'd be seen as nothing more than freaks and scientific experiments; they wouldn't be people anymore and that would kill them both.  
  
"How long do I have to decide?" she said finally  
  
"By the end of today, give me a call" he handed her a slip of paper with a number on it "see you around"  
  
She stared at the paper, unable to believe that she'd got to this position where Chris Nowinksi could help her. She needed to talk with Hurricane, now. She dashed out of the room and searched the corridors for his locker room. When she found it, she ran in, not bothering to knock.  
  
"There's a way out" she said  
  
Hurricane, who was reading a comic, looked up at her from the bench surprised. He got to his feet  
  
"There is? What?"  
  
"I have to.." she gulped and carried on "I have to...give myself to him for a night"  
  
"You have to..?" her words sank in "That's what this is for? To satisfy the lust he has for you? He's lower than I ever thought possible"  
  
"Hurricane, what am I going to do? It's a no win situation, I have to do it, for our sakes" she reasoned "I don't want to, he's the last person on earth I'd want to give myself to for the first time" her voice got quieter at the end  
  
"He wants you for some trophy" said Hurricane in disgust "to be able to say he was the one that Molly Holly chose to lose her virginity with, he's scum"  
  
"I'm going to have to do it, aren't I?" she whispered "I'll call him and arrange a meeting"  
  
"Wait Molly" Hurricane grabbed her arms "Look, I'll think of something, just tell me where it's gonna take place and I'll..well, I'll think of something"  
  
Molly nodded and walked out of the room to the nearest pay phone. With a heavy heart, she dialled the number, it was for his cell phone.  
  
"Chris, it's Molly, where do you want to meet?"  
  
*  
  
She looked at her herself in the mirror, he told her to dress up, she couldn't help feeling like a present about to be unwrapped for the pleasure of what was inside. Sighing, she smoothed the hem of her skirt, knowing that she looked good, that depressed her, she looked good for him. It was a dress; pale sky blue, just above knee length skirt, a v-neck, thin straps. She wasn't going to wear white, that would just be too terrible. She looked at her watch; time to leave. She hadn't heard anything from Hurricane, she didn't know whether to take this as a good sign or not.  
  
Nowinski had arranged for them to meet in his hotel room, how romantic Molly thought. She knocked on his door, her heart beginning to beat faster now, she wasn't sure if she could go through with this but she knew she had to. The door opened and Chris grinned at her from the dimly lit room, wearing dark pants with a matching jacket. He beckoned her in, still grinning, taking her in with his eyes. Shivering a little, she stepped inside. Candles were lit and stood on all the flat surfaces in the room. If she had been with someone she loved, she would have thought it was romantic.  
  
"You look great" he breathed  
  
"Thanks" to her, it didn't sound like a compliment, more of an observation of what was underneath  
  
"Can I take your coat? Then we can raise our glasses in a toast"  
  
He took her coat to hang behind the door and as she looked around the room, she didn't notice a hand reach down and dump a liquid into one of the glasses of wine before disappeared undetected. Chris handed her a glass with a smile, none the wiser and held his own up  
  
"To our night together, may it be everything I hoped for"  
  
"What about me?" thought Molly miserably  
  
Chris swallowed the wine in one gulp and set the glass down. Molly nervously sipped hers, too uneasy to drink it all down at once. He took her glass and put it down next to his. His hands began stroking her shoulders, then her arms. She felt nothing, just sadness at having at all ended this way. He pressed his lips against hers, they tasted of wine, she didn't feel a flicker of desire. Then something strange happened, as Chris pulled away, he began shaking, then he gasped and fell forward on the bed. Molly felt for his pulse, he was still alive. She was completely confused, what had happened? As she thought about it, someone swung down from the ceiling  
  
"Hurricane! What on earth..?"  
  
"I knew there had to be some way out" he said grinning "another superhero product, knocks them out and makes them forget, I stuck it in his wine glass"  
  
"But you didn't know which was his, what if you'd got mine?"  
  
"Hey, this superhero is never wrong" he protested  
  
Molly smiled then collapsed against him, completely relieved it was all over. She couldn't stop the tears falling down her cheeks, she was just so happy. Hurricane pulled her back from him to take a look at her.  
  
"You know you've never looked more beautiful?"  
  
She knew he was telling the truth, from his heart. She smiled, blushing prettily.  
  
"And I was wondering" he continued "if you would go out with me sometime?"  
  
"For a date?" she asked, beginning to smile even more  
  
"That's the idea"  
  
"Why not?" she replied "I'll be safe with a superhero around"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! This is the end of the first section (not the end of the story!), there is more to come, I promise!! This is the end of the 'Trish and Chris' section, they'll face new foes in the next, what did u think? Thanx to all my great reviewers, you're amazing to do this for me! (shout outs: Fallen Angel - thanx for saying my story is fab, glad u like it and that u love to hate Chris, so do I! Here's to our joint story!, Tempest - thanx for reviewing, see I got rid of Nowinski for u!, Arshes Excentrique - glad u think my story is so good, I'm flattered! I promise there will be some kissing!! Lol, keep reading, I love reading ur reviews and Andrea - thanx for ur review, glad u think my story isn't cheesy, always good! I'm really pleased u like it so much, hope u get a chance to read some more) Keep reading and writing guys! 


	12. That feeling

Disclaimer: don't own anyone or anything in this story so don't sue!  
  
It was a lighter hearted Molly who strolled into the Divas' locker room a couple of weeks later. She felt as though a huge crushing weight had been lifted from her, finally allowing her to breathe. It wasn't just because they'd stopped Chris and Trish from exposing her and Hurricane as superheroes but because she finally felt she had something to smile about, she was beginning to like who she was. She couldn't stop smiling now in fact, startling the people she met in the corridors who were used to seeing her scowl as of late. She wasn't quite up to greeting people cheerily as she used to once upon a time but maybe she would sometime. It all had to do with Hurricane; he always made her feel better about herself. She carefully put her bags down, humming a tune under her breath, glad the locker room was empty. She knew partly where this happiness stemmed from; her date with Hurricane.  
  
He'd suddenly appeared last week after a house show in New York and said it was time for their date; he was going to show her the city by night. She'd packed up her car and locked it and went to find him. He'd told her it was time to fly over the city, superhero style. So he'd taken her hand and they'd soared up into the night sky, flying over the skyline. It was an astonishing experience, seeing the lights winking from all the buildings, hearing the buzz of noises and smelling the mix of the city. They'd flown for a long time, just drifting, taking it all in. Then he'd guided her over to the tallest building he could find and they'd landed on the top. Molly had sat, watching everything that happened below, dangling her feet over edge with Hurricane sat beside her. A plane had dipped low, sending wind blowing into them, the force knocked Molly off and Hurricane grabbed her hand so she could fly back up.  
  
"I did it again, didn't I?" he said "I rescued you when you didn't need it"  
  
"I think I did need it that time" she replied "I wasn't ready"  
  
He'd kept her hand in his and moved his arm around her, drawing her in close from the chilly night air. The funny thing was, she wasn't nervous like she had been with Spike when she'd been trembling because she wasn't sure what would happen, with Hurricane it just seemed natural. He'd nudged her, causing her to look up at him and found those eyes, usually laughing, now looking at her full of warmth and tenderness. He'd leaned in closer and kissed her ever so softly and gently. This time, she felt something inside, it was like someone had switched a light on inside her, making her glow, she knew this was what she wanted. She could never say all this and he knew that when he looked at her, he knew by searching her eyes with his own. He was her best friend, the person who knew her inside and out, knew her so well that he could read her feelings without her saying anything and for that she was grateful. He had smiled and lightly traced her lips with a fingertip. Then he'd brought forward the bag he'd worn on his back and produced a couple of subway sandwiches and two bottles.  
  
"Nothing fancy" he'd apologised  
  
They'd munched quietly until she'd broke the silence  
  
"You ever been to Mobile, Alabama?" she asked  
  
"Only ever for shows"  
  
"I'd like to take you there" she said quietly, thinking of everything there that made up her home  
  
"I'd like to go there" he replied "I'd like to take you to my home, to North Carolina"  
  
"And see where you wrestled your first shows, with the OMEGA group" she teased  
  
"Yeah! Man, I wish you'd been around in the OMEGA days, we needed some females to wrestle, sure would have added something, you'd have been a great addition" he enthused  
  
"I don't think I could be as extreme as you or the Hardyz" she laughed  
  
"You never know, you just gotta pull it out of yourself"  
  
They'd flown back down to the car and gone their separate ways, both smiling. Molly liked that, there was no need to say anything, they both knew how they felt, it just didn't need to be said. Now here she was, in the locker room, a week after the date, two weeks after the incident with Chris and preparing for Smackdown.  
  
Molly pulled her ring clothes out and her belt, stacking them neatly on the bench in front of her. She put a towel down and began doing her exercises, starting with a set of sit-ups. Then the door opened and Nidia sashayed in. Molly bit her lip to stop herself saying anything, Nidia made her skin crawl. It was because they were complete opposites; Nidia was perfectly happy and seemed to take pleasure in exploiting her body, her boyfriend Jamie Noble encouraged her to sleep around as long as she came back to him. Nidia looked around the room, chewing her gun furiously. Molly didn't know how she could breathe in a pair of denim shorts so tight, let alone wrestle.  
  
"Hey Molly, why you exercising? You get enough of that ring" Nidia cracked  
  
"Gotta be prepared since I'm the champ" puffed Molly  
  
"Your decision" replied Nidia "Hey, you dating anyone here?"  
  
"No, why?" Molly certainly wasn't going to tell Nidia  
  
"Oh, just I wondered since you've been getting awful friendly with Hurricane and I wouldn't advise it, I've been there, done that and it sure ain't worth it"  
  
"What'd you mean?" Molly asked, stopping her exercises  
  
"Just saying, he totally isn't something special, nothing that makes him stand out from all the men, he's got nothing different to offer, now my Jamie is the stud that I've been waiting for, he makes it interesting for me, having me entertain others before I come home"  
  
Before Molly could reply, Funaki burst into the locker room with a camera and soundman. He was obviously looking for an interview.  
  
"Sorry but I'm changing in here," Molly said firmly  
  
"I don't mind" piped up Nidia  
  
"Well I do, you're loose and I'm not so get the camera out of here"  
  
"Loose huh? How about you and me fight for that title of yours in the ring?"  
  
"Challenge accepted" replied Molly before throwing Funaki and his friends out  
  
*  
  
Molly sat in the corner, exhausted. She'd retained her title, no thanks to Jamie Noble making an appearance and now was sitting in the corner of the ring, catching her breath. She knew that Hurricane would be watching proudly backstage, more than a little pleased since Nidia was his ex- girlfriend. Suddenly, something caught her attention in front of her, Nidia was taking her top off. Molly looked around the arena, there were children here, young children. She had to stop this. She got up and ran, pulling Nidia's top before she could embarrass herself. Nidia was furious and when Jamie tried to grab Molly, she slipped out of the ring to safety. Nidia was too annoyed to expose herself now and Molly couldn't help feeling triumphant as she walked up the ramp, her title over her shoulder. But as she turned back to the ring, she saw the look in Nidia's eyes as she glared at Molly. Nidia was not going to go down without fighting but tonight Molly had won and that was all that mattered to her. Besides, someone was waiting for her on the other side of the curtain.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx 2 all those who take time to review, it means a whole lot to me (shout outs: BizGirlCharlie - sorry for putting through a whole range of emotions there! Lol, hope u like this chapter, Tempest - glad u love it!! Keep on reading girl and Arshes Excentrique - so glad u love this story, means a lot to me, I think u'll love this chapter!) Keep reading and reviewing guys! 


	13. Cutting it up

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
The first person Molly saw when she emerged through the curtain was Hurricane who stood across the corridor by a monitor, waiting patiently. She smiled and made her way over to him. When she reached him, he slipped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head lightly, even something as trivial like that made Molly feel something inside, it was like a reawakening of something she'd buried after breaking it off with Spike. But it was different too. She thought about the kiss she and Hurricane had shared up high in New York's skyline, her and Spike's first kiss had been a culmination of their feelings they'd been forced to hide because of their families, with Hurricane it was a new beginning, in truth, it had meant more. She hugged him for a second then pulled away  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"I think you had a great match, defended your title successfully and managed to humiliate Nidia as well, all in all, a good night's work" he counted off on his fingers  
  
"Thanks, I tell you, that girl makes my skin crawl" shuddered Molly  
  
"Who Nidia? Why? She's harmless"  
  
"She just wants to flaunt her body for no reason and she sleeps around excessively, who knows how many diseases she's picked up"  
  
"Woah, you're beginning to sound like Right To Censor" joked Hurricane  
  
"RTC? I am not anything like those brainwashing losers, wait a second, you weren't even here when they were around" Molly pointed out  
  
"So I can't watch TV like everyone else?" Hurricane said defensively  
  
"Not if we were the enemy at the time" grinned Molly  
  
"Not anymore though" he answered as they began walking down the corridor "besides what are you planning to do, try to stop Nidia doing all those things? There's no way you can, before your match Noble had her strip for a security guard"  
  
"No way!" gasped Molly "really? Maybe she is hard work"  
  
Hurricane laughed at her reaction as they slowed their step, reaching the divas' locker room.  
  
"Listen Molly, we can try to right the wrongs of the world but some of them are too close to home to handle, they may be impossible because people are dead set in their ways, I know Nidia, she doesn't listen to anybody so just let it go" he said softly  
  
"OK superhero whatever you say" replied Molly, smiling "meet you out out the back in say a half hour?"  
  
"You got it"  
  
Hurricane winked then strolled off down the corridor. Molly couldn't help smiling, in fact, she couldn't stop smiling, he really had made feel happy. She couldn't quite word how but he did. She went into the locker room, empty as usual as the others were watching the rest of the show probably. She absent-mindedly pulled her clothes out of her bag and laid them out on the bench, her mind on other things. She pulled on a top, well she tried to pull on a top, it seemed to have shrunk to only come down to just under her bust. She pulled it off and looked at it, it was definitely her top so what had happened? She looked at her other clothes, noticing what had happened to them; a pair of her pants had become a pair of shorts and another of her tops had been given a lower neckline. She studied them carefully; someone had cut them up! Someone had literally taken a pair of scissors to her clothes. As she picked them up to look closer at, she heard loud laughter outside then the door opened and Jamie and Nidia stumbled in. They laughed harder when they saw Molly  
  
"Oh look Jamie, it's the prude who wouldn't let me show the world what I have" giggled Nidia, pulling her top higher up her midriff for emphasis  
  
"So it is, got any sermons to preach to us, since you seem to think you're better than everyone else?" demanded Jamie, causing Nidia to laugh louder  
  
"She won't be preaching for a while," Nidia said, "not after what I did to her clothes"  
  
"You did this!" exclaimed Molly "but why? You've ruined perfectly good clothes"  
  
"She wanted to make you look good or better than you are now" replied Jamie, his eyes sweeping up and down Molly's body "you know, you're not too bad, fancy a little menage a trois?"  
  
"How about never in this lifetime?" snapped Molly  
  
"Sweetheart, you've got a good body, you shouldn't hide it" said Nidia, disentangling herself from Jamie and coming forward to talk to Molly "you really shouldn't, I was just giving you a helping hand to show you what you can do, I mean I was once a wallflower and now, well look at me now"  
  
She twirled on the spot, Molly looked at her; she had a flat toned stomach shown off by a red midriff top, great shaped arms and legs which were in full view thanks to those shorts and a very pretty face framed by thick blonde curls. She had to admit that Nidia looked good but in a way that made Molly uncomfortable, made her feel she was showing a little too much off.  
  
"Baby, you look gorgeous" called Jamie  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be fine the way I am" Molly said  
  
"Really? Maybe you'll feel differently when we're done with you" said Nidia, slipping an arm around Jamie's waist  
  
With the other hand, she picked up her bags that she slung over her shoulders. Giving Molly a little wave, Nidia walked out of the room with a smirking Jamie. Molly looked confused, when they're done with her? What did that mean?  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx to the great people who review me, u inspire whenever I read a review as I know that people enjoy my story (shout outs - Tempest: thanx 4 reviewing! U're not being repetitive and thanx 4 saying u like Hurricane and Molly's interaction, glad I mentioned a place u used to live, BizGirlCharlie - glad u liked the smooch and think I pick the best bad guys and Arshes Excentrique - I knew u'd like the last chapter, thanx 4 cheering, lol, I don't know about a soccer team of kids, there's more to come yet) keep reading and writing guys. 


	14. Getting under their skin

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue me!  
  
Hurricane gave an appreciative whistle when Molly raced towards him with her bags. She'd been forced to wear the tiny midriff top with her wrestling pants because her wrestling top was so sweaty. She was feeling very self conscious wearing something so revealing and wanted to get away from the arena as soon as possible  
  
"Don't say a word if you value your life" she said through gritted teeth  
  
"Why? You look good" protested Hurricane  
  
"Maybe but I didn't plan on wearing this stuff but Nidia gave me no choice"  
  
"Nidia? What did she do?" the laugher was gone from Hurricane's voice now  
  
"When I got back to the locker room, she'd cut up my clothes so that they're more revealing so I had to wear my in-ring pants because she's cut my favourite pants into shorts and another of my tops is now embarrassingly low cut" Molly dumped her bags into the Hurri-cycle's sidecar as she spoke, her anger building  
  
"Why did she do something like that?" asked Hurricane in astonishment  
  
"According to her and Jamie, to make me show off my body as I need to apparently, Nidia told me to stop being a wallflower" Molly steamed  
  
Hurricane kept quiet, letting her calm down and thinking about what had happened, keeping his thoughts to himself.  
  
"C'mon, lets go to the hotel and next week, we'll sort this out" he said at last  
  
Molly was too tired and angry to argue, settling down into the sidecar with her bags on her lap, letting him drive her to the hotel.  
  
*  
  
"Nidia!" Hurricane called towards the couple he could see down the corridor  
  
There was no reply; Nidia was too involved in Jamie to tear herself away. Hurricane stormed up to her and wrenched her apart from him  
  
"Hey, what's your problem?" she protested angrily  
  
"I want a word with you now" Hurricane said with a sideways look at Jamie "alone"  
  
"Fine" Nidia shrugged "See you back at the locker room baby"  
  
Jamie kissed her roughly one last time before walking away, leaving Nidia smiling as she looked at Hurricane almost triumphantly  
  
"Why did you cut up Molly's clothes last week?" he asked, controlling his anger  
  
"Because she needs to learnt to love her body" replied Nidia lazily "and I'm the one to help her out"  
  
"Leave her alone, she doesn't need your sort of help" snapped Hurricane  
  
"What's it to you?" Nidia looked at him carefully "Could it be that The Hurricane has found someone to care about?"  
  
"Listen to me Nidia" he hissed "I have never forgiven you for costing me my Cruiserweight title because of some pathetic whim of revenge and you trying to 'help' one of my friends gives me more reason to hold a grudge"  
  
"Isn't that funny? I've never forgiven you for destroying our relationship" she said her voice becoming spiteful "so who's gonna be forgiven first?"  
  
"To start with, I want a match against Jamie tonight on Smackdown" Hurricane said  
  
"Accepted, because I'm gonna be at ringside to watch you get beaten by a better man" replied Nidia, walking off as she spoke  
  
*  
  
Hurricane flew off the ropes and grounded Jamie with a flying clothesline, so far he'd been in control of the match. He tried to block out Nidia who was yelling at him from ringside. He slammed Jamie with a scoop slam and hit him with a leg drop off the ropes  
  
"Can't you do better than that?" yelled Nidia mockingly  
  
Hurricane looked at her, his eyes full of intense dislike at her smirking expression. She gave him a little wave from the safety of outside the ring. As Hurricane turned back, Jamie had got to his feet and kicked Hurricane in the gut and readied him for a powerbomb. Hurricane managed to reverse it into a hurricanrana and got Jamie into a position for his Eye of the Hurricane. But as he was about to hit the move, Nidia got up on the ring apron and distracted referee, demanding to be let inside the ring. Frustrated, Hurricane dropped Jamie to the mat and pushed the ref out of the way to confront Nidia.  
  
"Come on Hurricane, hurt me! Come on, be a man and hurt me!" she screamed at him, getting in his face  
  
Hurricane looked at her wordlessly, hate showing clearly on his face, his fists clenched at his sides. Nidia reared back and slapped him hard across the face  
  
"You haven't the balls to" she sneered as she got off the apron  
  
Jamie whirled Hurricane around and readied him for a powerbomb again, this time hitting it and getting the win. As Hurricane groggily lay on the mat, he was forced to watch Nidia celebrate with Jamie, kissing him passionately before beginning to kick Hurricane as hard as she could until the referee forced her and Jamie to leave, leaving Hurricane alone in the ring.  
  
*  
  
Molly grabbed him as soon as he came out from behind the curtain, hugging him tightly. He winced; his ribs were hurting him again. She pulled away and hurriedly guided him away to his locker room.  
  
"What happened out there?" she asked as he sat down  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, trying not to grimace  
  
Molly laid a hand gently on his ribs, instinctively knowing what was wrong and began pouring the healing in as she spoke  
  
"I mean, why didn't you hit Nidia? She was there in the way"  
  
"Molly, you know I can't hit a woman! It's against everything a superhero stands for" he answered shocked  
  
"I know but she was just so..urgh!" Molly said exasperated "trying to goad you into hitting her, you should have done it"  
  
"I couldn't," he said simply  
  
"Because she's your ex-girlfriend," said Molly quietly  
  
"No!" replied Hurricane surprised "because she's a woman and I don't hit women, you know that"  
  
Molly didn't answer, not looking him in the eye. Hurricane cupped her chin and lifted her head to look her in the eyes, his own full of understanding  
  
"Look at me Molly" he said softly "The only person I care about is you and you know that so stop putting yourself through it"  
  
"I want to believe it, but somehow I won't let myself because it's something I want but don't want to lose" she said, trying to explain "I don't want to destroy what we have by caring too much because it would shatter me if we broke up"  
  
"Shhhh" Hurricane pressed a finger to her lips "we'll go as slow or as fast as you need because I am not giving up on this, ok?"  
  
She smiled in response, unable to find words to respond. Hurricane gently kissed her, long and sweet, leaving her slightly breathless. It was all she needed to be reassured. Outside the door, someone listened and smiled a completely different smile. Nidia crept away  
  
"We'll see," she said to herself "We'll see"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx to the great people who review, I truly couldn't do this without you because you inspire me to write more (shout outs - BizGirlCharlie: hmm, Shannon in the fic? Quite a good idea, maybe I will include him, thanks for the idea and Arshes Excentrique: thanks for sounding the trumpets for me, hope u'll like this one just as much) Keep reading and writing! 


	15. Suspicions and lies

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue me!  
  
"Morning Molly" Nidia called cheerfully as she entered the locker room the next week  
  
Molly looked up slightly warily and gave a small smile in response  
  
"Morning" she said softly, turning back to her bags  
  
"Who you got today?" Nidia asked  
  
"Not sure, haven't checked the listings yet" Molly replied  
  
"Really? I heard you and Hurricane have me and Jamie so good luck out there," said Nidia as she began pulling her clothes off  
  
"Thanks" Molly looked at her suspiciously  
  
Nidia was never this nice to her, what did she want or want to achieve? There was silence as they carried on preparing; Nidia changing and Molly beginning to go through her exercises.  
  
"Let me tell you something" Nidia broke the silence finally "stay away from Hurricane"  
  
"Is that a threat?" asked Molly, raising an eyebrow  
  
"No, consider it a friendly warning" Nidia answered "he's not all he seems, he..well he cheated on me when we were together"  
  
"He cheated on you?" said Molly slowly, trying not to laugh  
  
"You can laugh all you want but I know the truth and no one believes me" Nidia's voice caught in her throat as she continued "he cheated on me with some girl from the indies and when I found out, he laughed at me, he laughed when he had broken my heart because I loved him, I've never forgiven him so now I share myself around so they can all have a piece of Nidia and I have Jamie who understands everything because he was there and saw it all happen, he takes care of me better than anyone else because he knows what I went through and now, Hurricane's told me he realises he's in love with me and he wants me back, why couldn't he have said that a year ago?"  
  
Nidia walked out of the room, a hand covering her face as she did. Molly was shocked, was Nidia actually telling the truth or was she just playing a game? Molly shook her head, she had to be lying but she seemed to upset. A niggling doubt appeared in her mind, maybe it was true, maybe that was why Nidia was the way she was, maybe that was why Hurricane wouldn't hit her, because now he realises he loves her? Molly pushed all these thoughts out of her head and carried on with her exercises, trying not to think about Hurricane and Nidia together.  
  
*  
  
The crowd roared as Hurricane leapt off the top turnbuckle and landed a crossbody on Jamie, rolling into a cover but only getting a two count. Molly kept her face emotionless, the crowd would never believe she was friends with Hurricane after all that had happened so she decided to play it grudging and annoyed. Suddenly there was a flash of movement and Nidia hurtled across the canvas, pulling Hurricane off Jamie to prevent a three count. Molly raced in and whirled her around, punching her hard across the face. She threw Nidia into the ropes and back body dropped her before rolling her out of the ring, dusting off her hands and returning to her corner. Jamie tilt-a-whirl slammed Hurricane before dropping an elbow on him and trying for a cover, only getting a two count. Molly's eyes never left the action in the ring, watching intently what was happening so she was ready to help in anyway, she didn't know why but this match meant a lot to her. Jamie lifted Hurricane high in the air for a powerbomb but Molly ran in and gave him a sneaky low-blow when the ref wasn't looking, allowing Hurricane land safely. She smiled fiendishly, her blood pumping fast through her veins; she couldn't wait for a tag. Jamie crawled over to his corner and tagged in Nidia who sauntered into the ring and blew a kiss to Hurricane. She slapped him hard across the face then kicked him in the gut and lifted him into a DDT. In desperation, Molly called encouragement and got the crowd clapping but Hurricane wouldn't hurt Nidia. Finally, when she missed a high spot, he quickly got to the corner and tagged in Molly. She practically dived into the ring and pulled Nidia by her hair back from her corner and slammed her to the ground. After two snap suplexs and an elbow, she got a two count. She pulled Nidia to her feet and clotheslined her hard to the ground. But as she basked in the glow of the crowd, Nidia speared her and began punching as hard as she could.  
  
"You'll never have him because he's still in love with me" hissed Nidia as they rolled around  
  
"Stop living in a dream world" replied Molly  
  
Nidia got to her feet and threw Molly into the ropes, kicking her down when she bounced back. She got a two count after hitting a DDT, then threw her into their corner, getting Jamie to hold her back as she punched and kicked her. Then with an evil smile, Nidia tagged Jamie in. Hurricane immediately tried to get into the ring to protest but the referee held him back, not letting him do so. Nidia ran around the outside and pulled Hurricane by his feet out of the ring, slamming his head into the apron. He tried to get back in but Nidia held on, not letting him. Molly was arguing with the referee when she was pulled around and kicked in the gut. Jamie had no scruples about hitting women as he powerbombed her to the canvas and got the three count.  
  
She was groggily aware of Hurricane kneeling over her and Nidia's laughter. She put a hand to her forehead; pouring as much healing as she could in, the fog cleared and the headache began to go. She fought off any help from Hurricane, grabbed her title belt and unsteadily marched backstage. Hurricane appeared behind her.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean?" she replied innocently  
  
"You know what I mean, not letting me help you out there, you could have done with some support"  
  
"The fans would not accept that you and I are friends again so I had to act annoyed with you" she said  
  
"It's all about business isn't it Molly? Just so you can shut out the personal and forget your feelings exist, hoping it'll all go away, well it's not going to and neither am I" he said quietly  
  
There was a moment of intense silence as they stared at each other. Finally Molly lowered her eyes.  
  
"I'm just having a really bad day" she sighed, leaning against him  
  
"Why? What's happened?" he asked concerned  
  
Molly took a deep breath and was just about to answer him when her super- senses went off. Hurricane looked at her, his expression mirroring her own  
  
"Fire about 2 miles away" he said "lets go"  
  
He whooshed off down the corridor before she replied  
  
"Yeah, my feelings and worries can wait" she said in a small voice  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx to all the people who take time to read and review, I really an thankful. (shout outs - Fallen Angel: lol, thanks for reviewing, under whatever name! So glad u like it!, BizGirlCharlie: thanks for saying it moves well, that's what I hoped, Shannon will be in it soon, I promise, Tempest: they are cute aren't they? Lol hope ur email account gets sorted out lol and Cristal: thanks for putting my story up on ur website - that it so cool! It's amazing to think that I have a host) Keep reading and reviewing 


	16. Complicated crush

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue  
  
Her worries were gnawing away at her, plaguing her until it was constantly on her mind. Effectively, Nidia had got to her and Molly was mad at herself that she'd let it happen. Nidia had managed to make her doubt the person she thought she was falling in love with, making her afraid to commit to what they had. Molly wanted to commit but right now, whenever they were together, all she could think about was what Nidia had told her; Hurricane had cheated on her, he'd broken her heart, he wasn't what he seemed. Then there was what happened in the ring; he wouldn't hit Nidia on principle but Molly couldn't shake the feeling it was connected to the fact that Nidia said he was in love her. It was a horrible cycle, winding round and round in her head, making her more and more uncomfortable. She desperately wanted to ask Hurricane about it but he was always dashing off to other places and she was afraid she'd look a real idiot as it would look like she believed what Nidia said who was known to be a notorious gossip.  
  
"Arrrrrrggggghhhhh!" Molly groaned, lying back on her hotel bed  
  
She needed to get out to escape the walls but it was raining. She wanted to be with Hurricane so badly, to feel his touch to reassure her that everything was alright. But she couldn't because it made her think of Nidia and her words. There was only one solution; to back off from Hurricane for a while so she could work out whether Nidia was right or wrong. Only then would her own feelings and doubts be sorted out before she was ready to be with him again.  
  
She pulled a book off the bedside table and flipped it open to the marked page, beginning to read again. Everything was serenely quiet, the rain falling lightly on the window helping her to relax. She read quietly for a while, just taking time out to stop worrying, she needed it badly. There was a soft knock at the door. When she opened it, Hurricane stood there.  
  
"Hey" she said softly, drawing back a little  
  
"Hey, how you doing?" he asked, searching her face with his eyes  
  
"I'm good, still a little sore from Jamie's powerbomb but that'll pass" she moved aside to let him in  
  
"Man, I wish I could have stopped him somehow"  
  
"You were too busy somewhere else" Molly clapped a hand over her mouth, she couldn't believe she'd just said that, she sounded like Trish "you know, with Nidia and all, her keeping you out of the ring"  
  
"I know, but I still wish I could have stopped him" smiled Hurricane  
  
He sat down on the bed beside her and took her hand, she managed a smile. She felt tense now, forcing the thoughts out of her head so she could just be with him with no strings attached.  
  
"Do you always wear your costume?" she teased lightly  
  
"Of course ma'am, in case of emergencies" he said, putting on a macho- superhero voice  
  
She laughed and hit him lightly on the arm.  
  
"I've waiting to hear that laugh all night" he said, stroking her cheek gently "why are you so wound up? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, just some stuff Nidia said to me that's all " she said casually "I'll be fine, I just need some space for a bit you know, to sort everything inside my head out"  
  
"Whatever you need, your superhero will provide" he said in the superhero voice again, getting up "you know I'll give you the space you need, see you at the house shows and don't forget Shannon's debuting on next week's Smackdown"  
  
"How could I, you've only reminded me ever since you found out yourself" she said rolling her eyes  
  
"Just checking" replied Hurricane, moving out of the door "just checking"  
  
Molly fell back onto the bed; what was she going to do? She wanted to be with him so badly but Nidia's thoughts had wound their way into her brain, not letting her forget them. Then she was hit by the sickening thought that this was just what Nidia wanted and it had happened.  
  
*  
  
"So does he like having a girl's name?" teased Molly, full well knowing what the reaction would be  
  
"Like he hasn't heard that one before" said Hurricane nudging her "he's just a cool guy you know, kinda like me"  
  
"Of course" replied Molly with heavy sarcasm  
  
"Alright, that's it"  
  
Hurricane grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her, she in turn jabbed him in the ribs as hard as her shaking limbs would let her, knowing it would hurt him.  
  
"Looks like I came at a bad time," said an amused voice behind them  
  
Hurricane quickly dropped Molly, causing her to fall to the floor with a bump. Picking herself up, not in a very happy mood after that, she found herself face to face with Shannon Moore. He was a little shorter than Hurricane with shoulder length dark blonde hair, he smiled at her and she found herself smiling back  
  
"Molly, this is Shannon Moore one of my best buds and Shannon this is Molly Holly our Women's champion and a very close friend of mine" Hurricane said  
  
"So you're the famous Shannon" said Molly, shaking his hand, tingles all over her body "Hurricane hasn't let me forget it's your debut today"  
  
"Nice to see he's still annoying people after we parted" said Shannon with a grin  
  
"Of course, you guys were in that tag team together, what was it called?" Molly pretended to think hard  
  
"3 Count" the two guys chorused together, launching into a rap and dance routine  
  
"You look ridiculous," Molly said, laughing  
  
"We know" replied Shannon, slowing to a halt "we didn't think much of it either but we had to do it, me, Evan and Sugar Shane here"  
  
"Oh yes, Sugar Shane, what a perfect name for you" said Molly slyly "in fact I think that's what I'll call you from now on"  
  
"You dare and I don't know what I'll do" threatened Hurricane "oh, time for me to go and plan with my tag team partner"  
  
With a wave, he whooshed off down the corridor, leaving Molly and Hurricane looking at each other.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Shannon quietly "It's just you look a little pissed off and kinda sad"  
  
"That obvious huh?" she sighed "I've just having a few problems that's all"  
  
"With Hurricane? I take it you're more than just friends?" Shannon said  
  
"Yeah we are" she lowered her eyes shyly "but it's not him, well it is but it's more me than him...oh" she gave up trying to explain "you go ahead and begin warming up for your big match, don't worry about me"  
  
"Ok, I know we've only just met but if you need to talk then I'm here" he put hand on her arm for emphasis than moved away  
  
He made her tingle, she stroked the patch of skin where he'd touched her, it had given her goosebumps. She had been flirting with him, she realised and hadn't felt ashamed doing it. He was all that Hurricane had made him to be, sweet, caring and very talented from the tapes Hurricane had showed her. He was different to Hurricane but at the same time, made her feel the same way about him. This made things all the more confusing if she was attracted to his best friend, a lot more confusing. As she turned a corner, she found herself face to face with Nidia who had a huge smile on her face  
  
"Hey Molly, have you had a chance to ask Hurricane about him and me yet? Because I think I'll be asking for some from him, he's so persistent in asking for it" " she gyrated her hips before turning back and walked away  
  
This was not what Molly wanted to hear, after the show, she had to talk to Hurricane. Maybe not, maybe she'd just talk to Shannon instead; he could help her figure out what to do.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Big thanx to the people who do all three, it means a lot to me that u do and always inspires me to write more (shout outs - Tempest: glad I've made Nidia so unlikeable, that's always good for a villain! Lol, hope ur email sorts itself out, I hate it when that happens and BizGirlCharlie: thanx for Angel's help, hmm, Stairway to Heaven? Great name for a finisher, I was thinking of Fall from Heaven for her! Lol, can't wait for more of ur ace story girl, glad u like mine so much) Keep reading and reviewing 


	17. Reaching boiling point

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue me!  
  
Molly couldn't bring herself to talk to either Hurricane or Shannon that night. Her worries and doubts were festering and increasing, making her more and more anxious. She felt she was losing something that she was only just discovering. She spent as little time with Hurricane as possible, hoping the space from him would help clear her head of al l confusing thoughts. She knew she was hurting him by refusing to go out with him or spend time with him, she hoped she wasn't driving him into the arms of Nidia.  
  
Then there was Shannon, he really was everything Hurricane had told her he was. He was the only one who seemed to be able to make her laugh all this time, it used to be Hurricane who did that. Shannon understood her moods and left her alone when she needed it. She couldn't deny that through all this, she found herself attracted to him, he was hot and was so sweet to her. But at the same time, she felt torn apart by guilt, he was Hurricane's best friend; it was an unwritten rule that you didn't do things like that. But she was strongly attracted to him.  
  
"Molly, can I talk to you?" a voice brought her out of her thoughts  
  
Shannon stood smiling over her, sweating having just finished a match. She smiled back, trying to stop her heart beating so fast  
  
"Sure, what about?"  
  
"It's kinda private, come over here" he motioned for her to follow  
  
He led her into a small room at the end of the corridor, bare except for a few old boxes. She leant against the wall, arms crossed and looked expectantly at him  
  
"Hurricane's hurting you know that? You're really hurting him by blowing him off and not giving any reasons, why you doing that to him?" he asked  
  
"Shannon, I..." she stopped, feeling stupid "I can't tell you, it'll sound pathetic"  
  
"So tell me, I won't laugh I promise" he crossed his heart solemnly  
  
Molly giggled and nodded  
  
"Ok, well you know Nidia? Hurricane's ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh yeah" Shannon grimaced "she'd been asking me to sleep with her since I've known her in the developmentals"  
  
"She told me a few weeks ago to stay away from Hurricane because he wasn't what he seemed, she told me that the reason she and Hurricane broke up was that he cheated on her and broke her heart and that that was what made her the way she is, Jamie was there to pick up the pieces"  
  
"What?!!" Shannon exploded "She was the one who cheated on him, I was there so I know, she cheated on him with Noble and trust me, she's been that way for a long time"  
  
Molly looked stunned, she felt she could breathe a lot easier now, Nidia had been lying! Maybe everything else was a lie too, she began to feel a little light-headed.  
  
"Then she said that he was still in love with her and had been pestering her for ages about getting back together, she said he wasn't in love with me at all" Molly's voice cracked, she'd reached the part that hurt the most  
  
"Molly, listen to me" Shannon said softly "he stopped loving Nidia a long time ago, you're the one he cares about, believe me because I've known him a long time, he really does love you"  
  
"I wanted to believe it but I wouldn't let myself believe that after Spike someone would still love me, I let myself believe Nidia because he wouldn't hurt her in the ring" she said barely audible  
  
"That's because he never has, an old habit from the developmentals," said Shannon  
  
There was a pause as Molly gathered her courage to address the other thing that was bothering her  
  
"Then there's you" she began  
  
"Me?" Shannon seemed surprised and amused at this  
  
"When I met you, I was so attracted to you and because I was shunning Hurricane, my feelings grew for you" she trailed off embarrassed  
  
Before she could finish, Shannon cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a brief but deep kiss, Molly looked mystified at him as he pulled away.  
  
"Well did you feel anything?" he asked  
  
"No" she said frowning "nothing inside at all"  
  
"See, it's not me you want, it's Hurricane" he explained triumphantly "just go and find him and tell him everything you've told me"  
  
Molly suddenly smiled, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders and hugged Shannon briefly  
  
"Thanks Shannon"  
  
"Hey, it's ok, if you ever need to talk than I'm the man, don't bottle it up" he said sternly  
  
"Got it" she answered, laughing as she ran out of the room  
  
*  
  
As she searched the corridors for Hurricane, she began feeling more and more nervous and excited. Shannon had helped her realise that she was just holding back because she was afraid of getting hurt, allowing herself to believe that it was all going wrong. She looked down a corridor, he wasn't there. Suddenly, her super-senses shot off, tingles travelling down her spine. She tried to work out what was happening, it was connected to Hurricane but she couldn't work out why. With increasing desperation, she began running, trying to find him.  
  
She saw him, standing just inside his locker room, the door open as he listened to the person who stood outside the door. That person had thick curly hair and shining brown legs. Molly scowled, it was Nidia. She strained to hear what Nidia was saying  
  
"Anyhow, all I know is that I went to this room to find a box for Jamie's stuff and he's grabbed her and kissing her and she is not putting up a fight, let me tell you, could all be innocent of course" she smirked  
  
Molly gasped and narrowed her eyes; Nidia had spied on her and Shannon! She knew that her plan was backfiring so was going for all or nothing to get revenge, she was trying to break them up. Molly waited until Nidia had walked away and Hurricane had gone back inside his room before walking swiftly over to the door and knocking.  
  
"Come in" the voice said sharply  
  
She did so quickly, shutting the door behind her. Hurricane sat on the bench, his mask beside him and his head in his hands. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Are you OK?" she asked  
  
He flinched at her voice and threw her hand off  
  
"Yeah just fine, where've you been?" his voice was biting  
  
"Talking with Shannon, he was helping me sort all my feelings out so I knew what to do," she said  
  
"I bet that wasn't all you were doing" he snorted  
  
"Hurricane! What are you saying?" she said, shocked  
  
"I'm saying that someone told me that you two were kissing which explains a lot"  
  
"It does?"  
  
"Why you've been avoiding me without having the guts to tell me that you aren't interested anymore"  
  
Before she could retort back, her super-senses went off again. Hurricane looked at her with those eyes, full of hurt and anger now.  
  
"We have a building collapse to deal with" he said curtly "there we're The Hurricane and Mighty Molly, there we have no problems"  
  
"If you'll just listen to me and give me a chance" she tried  
  
"Why should I Molly? After you've lied, refused to talk to me, not given any reason for not going out with me and kissed my best friend, why?" he demanded  
  
"Because I love you" she yelled back  
  
She'd said it, she'd finally admitted it. She hoped it would be enough, for him to just listen so she could explain everything and just try to erase all the pain. She hoped she'd be given the chance  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx to the people who read this everyday, you mad people you, and still review for me, thanx so much (shout outs - BizGirlCharlie: glad u approve of Shannon, he'll be in it for a while, happy u like it so much!, Ocy: wow, thanks for all the compliments, wasn't expecting them so thanks, hope u like this chapter and Tempest: glad I made u laugh, that bit made me laugh too, Shanna-banana? Hmm, whatever u say girl!) Keep reading and reviewing 


	18. New beginning

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue me  
  
Molly bit her lip and curled her hands into fists by her sides. Her body was shaking slightly without her realising it. Hurricane was silent as he looked at her, taking in everything with those eyes, those eyes that saw everything inside and out. She realised that his response to her outburst would mean everything to her right now, for the first time she'd thrown aside her doubts and insecurities, she'd actually said what she was feeling deep down inside of her without worrying about how it would affect their relationship. She'd said it because it because she knew now she needed to tell him everything, all that had happened since Nidia had spoken to her in the locker room and planted the seeds in her mind. She knew she needed to open up to keep this relationship together.  
  
Hurricane was about to speak when they both winced, their respective super and hurri-senses going off powerfully. Someone needed their help now.  
  
"We have to go" Hurricane said abruptly, moving out of the door with a swish  
  
Now he was the one locking everything inside, unable to express it. Molly closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry and uncurling her fists because she was digging her own nails into the palms of her hands. She felt so vulnerable right now, everything wanting to explode out of her at that moment but she knew it had to wait, people were depending on her and Hurricane to save the day. She had to push all her own emotional turmoil aside to help others.  
  
*  
  
She collapsed on the hotel bed, finally allowing herself to cry. Here in the safety of a hotel room, she could let everything out. She curled up on the bed, crying everything out, all she was feeling. As she lay there, she felt like she was seeing clearly now. She knew that her relationship with Hurricane meant more to her than any other, even more than her one with Spike which she thought could never be surpassed. Hurricane had told her she'd always followed her heart, she knew what her heart wanted; to be a superheroine, to be Women's Champion and to be part of Hurricane's life.  
  
After they'd finished rescuing, Hurricane had flown away from her, not speaking at all. Never had she felt so alone, so desolate and so helpless. She had to talk to someone; she grabbed the hotel phone and dialled the reception desk.  
  
"Could you tell me the room number of Shannon Moore please?" she asked softly  
  
"Certainly, number 308" the pleasant voice replied  
  
Thanking the clerk, she put the receiver down with a click and slipped out of the room and down the corridor to find Shannon. He was the only person apart from Hurricane she felt she could talk to, really talk to, even though the last remnants of her crush on him still fizzled inside her, she felt like he was a friend, a brotherly figure who was there. Finding the room, she knocked and waited. The door opened and Shannon stood there in pair of old worn shorts and a baggy T-shirt, his headphones hung around his neck and his CD player in one of his hands.  
  
"Molly, what's happened to you?" he asked, immediately noticing her red swollen eyes and miserable expression  
  
"I need to talk," she said simply  
  
He nodded and stood back to let her in, closing the door after her. The room was dark with the blinds drawn and a bedside lamp gloomily illuminating it. His clothes were scattered around his open suitcase, Molly smiled a little, it was the way Hurricane would leave his room only he'd have comics liberally placed about too. She sat down on the bed, drawing her limbs to her, cutting a forlorn little figure. Shannon sat down next to her, lying back against the headboard.  
  
"I told him I loved him and he didn't reply," she said quietly "Nidia saw you kiss me and told him, he thinks we're having an affair, he wants to believe it, like I wanted to believe her" "Nidia saw me kiss you?" Shannon said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin "she must have been spying on his, just waiting to find something to tell him, you know she's never forgiven him for breaking off the relationship?"  
  
"I heard that" replied Molly  
  
"She cheated on him with Jamie so he dropped her pretty quick" continued Shannon, moving about to get comfortable "taking the Crusierweight title wasn't enough, she's been waiting for a chance to screw him up even more"  
  
"Shannon what am I going to do?" Molly's voice became powerful "I finally broke through my fear of upsetting our relationship and he's just not listening"  
  
"I tell you what, you go back to your room and get a good night's sleep coz I think you need it, I'll try and talk to Hurricane, maybe you'll see him on next week's Smackdown"  
  
Molly nodded, suddenly tiredness hit her like a wave. She was emotionally and physically exhausted, she needed to sleep and let everything sink in. She slowly got up.  
  
"Guess I do need some sleep" she said "thanks Shannon, for listening to me,"  
  
"It's ok, it's all part of the job" he replied, laughing slightly  
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving for her room. As soon as he heard her footsteps disappear down the corridor, he picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"Hurricane? Shannon, yeah I need to talk to you so listen up..."  
  
*  
  
"Come on Shannon!" Molly yelled at the monitor  
  
She was watching in a small corner of the corridor as Shannon battled Jamie Noble on Smackdown. He'd asked her to watch him, to see how he did and she'd been happy to do so. He was doing well, the crowd were really behind him. As she concentrated on the monitor, she wasn't aware of a figure behind her until a hand gently gripped her shoulder. She started and turned around  
  
"Hurricane" she gasped "what are doing here?"  
  
"Same as you, here to see how he does" he motioned to the monitor with his free hand "and to see you"  
  
Molly didn't speak; it was too much to hope after all that had happened. She just smiled softly at him and turned back to the monitor before speaking  
  
"I did mean it, what I said," she began "it took me a while to realise what I had with you, I wasn't listening to the right people, I should have been listening to you"  
  
"I know you feel shaky and edgy in this relationship but I do too, I know I want to be with you, that's all" he replied, squeezing her shoulder  
  
"It was just that after Spike, I didn't dare hope I'd meet someone who'd make me feel the way he did, but I did and I wasn't really prepared" she couldn't look at him, she was too afraid of how he would respond  
  
"It's ok, don't worry, I know that now, I shouldn't have listened to Nidia either"  
  
"You need to break free from her, you know that? You still won't hurt her"  
  
"I can't.." he began protesting  
  
"Yes you can, in this environment, you're a wrestler and are righting the wrongs of the square circle" she said grinning, feeling a lot more relaxed now  
  
She turned back to the monitor and her expression turned from happiness to outrage  
  
"Nidia! She's stopping Shannon getting the win"  
  
"Never fear" Hurricane smiled down at her "Hurricane is here"  
  
"That's reassuring," she said sarcastically  
  
"Enough of that thank you" he reprimanded "listen, we can talk later ok?"  
  
"Ok" she smiled back at him  
  
He placed both hands on her shoulders and kissed her, not a short goodbye kiss, but a new beginning kiss, one that made her tingle all over and feel so alive. She wrapped her arms around his back, enjoying what it was doing to her. He pulled back, almost apologetically  
  
"That was not meant to happen!" he laughed "I've gotta go help someone in need"  
  
"Oops" replied Molly with a playful shrug  
  
Hurricane gave a last smile before disappearing down the corridor, dodging people as quickly as he could on his way to the ring. She shook her head and turned back to the monitor, touching her lips. It really had happened, it had signified everything changing, for the better. The crowd roared as Hurricane dashed down to the ring and pulled Nidia from the apron to confront her. She yelled at him, daring him to hit her. Hurricane seemed to hesitate, Molly silently willed him to go for her. His fists were raised but he didn't do anything. Satisfied, Nidia began walking away until Hurricane grabbed her, pulled her around and clotheslined her hard to the floor. He turned and gave a big thumbs up the camera. The crowd cheered but Molly knew something they didn't; that gesture was for her, signalling an end to an era and the start of something new.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanx a ton to the all the fantastic people who take time to read and review (shout outs - BizGirlCharlie: thanks to the compliments girl, so glad u like it, it's not quite finished yet, lol) Keep reading and writing! 


	19. A wronged woman

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue me!  
  
"Hurricane!" the voice roared down the corridor  
  
There was no answer. Jamie Noble stormed up to Hurricane's locker room door and pounded on it with his fists  
  
"Open up you son of a bitch! We need to talk right now"  
  
The door opened slowly, Hurricane looked out questioningly. He'd taken his rubber mask off and a loose blue T-shirt covered his lime green superhero top.  
  
"Citizen Noble, you're disturbing other people by yelling so loudly so please keep it down, now what do you want?"  
  
Jamie grabbed Hurricane by his shirt and pulled him out into the corridor as an answer  
  
"What right did you have, hitting my girlfriend?" asked Jamie through clenched teeth  
  
"There's a few reasons, can it wait until tomorrow? It's just that I'm involved with someone I mean something right now" said Hurricane  
  
Molly, who was sat on a bench behind the locker room door hidden from Jamie's view, put a hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing.  
  
"No, we deal with this now" Jamie replied  
  
He threw Hurricane into the wall, then held him up against it, his hand around his throat.  
  
"I know what you did to her when you were together, she told me"  
  
"Jamie, she cheated on me with you" gasped out Hurricane  
  
"Before that" said Jamie "I know you broke her heart and now I finally get to make you pay"  
  
Molly slipped out of the locker room and stood a little way away, watching before she made her move  
  
"Jamie, what are you doing?" she called  
  
"Killing your boyfriend" he replied, not bothering to look at her  
  
"Pity, have you seen this before?"  
  
She launched herself into the air, flying towards him. Jamie let go of Hurricane, his jaw dropping as he watched her zip about the corridor. Hurricane caught his breath back and then jumped into a devastating uppercut to Jamie that floored him. Hurricane slammed him for good measure before pulling a handful of dust from the pouch on his belt and threw it over Jamie's face.  
  
"Molly cannot fly, I don't have superior strength" he said  
  
Jamie didn't reply, he stayed silent, lying still on the floor. Molly smiled as she came back down to earth, landing next to Hurricane  
  
"That was risky doing that, you know" he said  
  
"I know, but it was only thing I could think of to get him off you" she replied, going back into the locker room  
  
"And I'm thankful" added Hurricane, following her into the locker room and shutting it behind him "where were we?"  
  
"You were changing to go and I was talking" replied Molly with a smile, sitting back down on the bench  
  
"Oh right"  
  
Hurricane pulled a pair of blue jeans on over his superhero pants, the transformation from superhero to citizen complete  
  
"Why don't you ever take that costume off?" asked Molly  
  
"Because there might be an emergency that I need to get to immediately and this is the easiest way" he replied, checking his reflection in the mirror  
  
"Your hair is green and spiky and probably will remain green and spiky for a very long time" said Molly, rolling her eyes  
  
"Well thank you Miss Molly for your opinion" he said, sarcastically  
  
She got up and wrapped her arms around him his waist from behind, smiling at their reflection. He put his hands over her hers, stroking them gently  
  
"I feel, I don't know, free I guess after I told you what I did" she said, "I don't feel burdened anymore"  
  
"You shouldn't have felt that way anyway" he insisted, turning around so that her arms were still around him  
  
"I know but I felt what we had was so fragile you know, two people liking each other, getting along great, I didn't want to upset everything by telling you how I felt"  
  
"It wouldn't have upset anything," he said  
  
"Maybe not but for some guys it would have done so I didn't want to say it"  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"Because you weren't listening to me, not giving me a chance, it just came out, all I felt inside"  
  
Hurricane cupped her chin and lifted it to look her in the eye. She always felt drawn into his deep brown ones, they seemed to see right into her and know everything that was happening inside.  
  
"Molly, you just have to trust ok? I know you get nervous and afraid, so do I, it's not just a one way thing"  
  
"It isn't?" she didn't dare breathe  
  
"No" his lips were inches from her's, teasing her by not touching "because I feel the same"  
  
He pulled away, abruptly. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open slightly for a second longer. She opened her eyes to look at him, he was laughing quietly  
  
"Hey, it's not funny"  
  
"Yeah it is"  
  
"I am going to kick your hurri-butt," she said, leaping towards him  
  
He got out of the way and flew to the other side of the room. She flew over to him, laughing and laughing as she did. He got out of the way at the last minute, balancing on top of the bench. She dove at him and tackled him to the ground. They rolled around, tickling each other, enjoying the silliness of it all. Hurricane landed on top of her and grinned down at her  
  
"I have you where I want you now" he said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively  
  
"What do you have planned?" asked Molly, narrowing her eyes at him  
  
"You'll see," he said leaning down towards her "You'll see"  
  
*  
  
Nidia couldn't find Jamie, he'd said he was going to 'sort Hurricane out'. But he hadn't come back. She marched into the corridor that led to the Hurricane's room and nearly tripped over the person lying on the floor.  
  
"Jamie" she gasped  
  
She got onto her hands and knees, shaking him. She rolled him over onto his stomach; he looked like he was asleep. What had they done to him? She could hear laughter then silence from Hurricane's room. How dare he be happy after all that had happened!  
  
"We'll sort this out baby" she said quietly "we'll make him pay"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! See, it's not the end! Would I end it now, c'mon! Thanks to the great people who continue to review for me, it means a lot (shout outs - Tempest: see it isn't the end, there's still more so don't cry! Thanks for the kind words, BizGirlCharlie: smoochie smooch does rule doesn't it? There is still more in store for the dynamic duo!, Fallen Angel: there is more to come so don't give up hope girl and Ocy: they are sweet together aren't they? And ur right, Nidia is an evil wench! grrrrr) Keep reading and reviewing 


	20. Gone

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue me!  
  
"Molly!" a voice called joyfully across the corridor  
  
As Molly turned around, a person bounded towards her and grabbed her into a hug. She knew who it was immediately and hugged back. The person pulled away, an over excited smile on her face.  
  
"It's so great to finally catch up with you," she said breathlessly  
  
"You've been doing house shows for a while now Victoria" Molly laughed "surely you could have grabbed me a while ago"  
  
"Whenever I've tried to find you, you've dashed off after your match, I could never find anyone who knew where you were" said Victoria  
  
Molly couldn't keep a wide smile from her face; she knew where she'd been, with Hurricane or sometimes with Shannon. Victoria noticed her best friend's happy expression and nudged her in the ribs  
  
"Tell me everything, there's something going on" she said, in a laughing tone  
  
"Ok, got time for a coffee?"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
They walked to the canteen together and having bought some coffee, sat down at a small table. Molly began stirred her milk into her coffee, unable to look Victoria in the eyes, she hadn't told anyone else about how she felt about Hurricane, she felt shy suddenly and very young, like a little girl telling her best friend about her crush. Victoria took hold of Molly's hand, not letting her stir anymore.  
  
"Mol, c'mon on, it's me, I'm not going to laugh or tell anyone else if you don't want me to" she said softly  
  
Molly nodded and put her hands together on the table. She took a deep breath and finally looked Victoria in the eyes  
  
"I've found someone" she said "someone who makes me happy"  
  
"It's not the same one who did before?" questioned Victoria "only when you were with him was when I saw you this happy"  
  
"No, it's not Spike" Molly laughed a littler bitterly "he won't have anything to do with me now, it's someone else"  
  
"Well gimme a clue" said Victoria, laughing  
  
"He's someone I've been partnered with before, a real superhero," said Molly with a smile  
  
"The Hurricane?" whispered Victoria in disbelief "he's cute that's for sure, and he feels the same way?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so" replied Molly, thinking silently about what happened in the dressing room yesterday "it's been a few months now, and it's been great, being with someone who understands me so well, it's been a bit bumpy though, we've got through it"  
  
"What happened?" asked Victoria, drawing closer  
  
"See that girl sat just behind us, trying to listen to what we're saying?" Molly whispered  
  
Victoria tossed her hair back, darting a quick glance about.  
  
"Nidia?"  
  
"Yep, well she'd been giving us a whole load of problems"  
  
"Why am I not surprised? Down in the developmentals, she was always causing problems, she slept around like it was her hobby"  
  
"She's been trying to drive me and Hurricane apart, telling him I was having an affair with his best friend Shannon and telling me that he still loved her, it was very rocky for a while but Shannon helped us out a little and now we're fine"  
  
"Shannon? As in Shannon Moore?"  
  
"Yeah, you meet him in the developmentals?"  
  
"He was in my one for a real short time then moved to another one"  
  
Molly checked her watch and sighed a little. She downed the rest of her coffee and stood up  
  
"I'm gonna have to go, things to sort out"  
  
"I'd better get going too I guess, wanna meet and work out before the show, in say an hour?"  
  
"Sounds great, in the training room"  
  
They split off into different directions after a last hug. Molly hummed softly under her breath, she really did feel happy, she had a great boyfriend and two great friends in Shannon and Victoria and the Women's belt was still her's. She didn't notice the shadow who crept after her at a distance. She reached a deserted corridor and was about to turn a corner when suddenly out of nowhere it seemed to her, a piece of thick cable was flung around her neck from behind. Hands pulled hard on it, choking her, she couldn't make a sound other than spluttering gasps, no one heard her. She could feel consciousness beginning to drift away, she fought to keep hold of it, she could hear someone talking but it all seemed blurred to her. She didn't know what was happening, everything seemed to slip away.  
  
*  
  
"Are you going to actually start warming up?" asked Shannon, getting up from the locker room floor  
  
Hurricane, his face hidden behind a comic book didn't answer. Shannon reached over and snatched it away from his friend. Hurricane looked at him startled and annoyed.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked, reaching to take back the comic  
  
Shannon kept it out of his reach and shook his head  
  
"Time to warm up superhero, it's less than an hour until the house show starts"  
  
"Fine, you're right, now put the comic book down"  
  
With a sigh, Shannon put the comic book down. On top of the lockers.  
  
"Hey, not fair!" protested Hurricane, trying to get past Shannon to get his comic back  
  
"Not a chance, come on, lets start stretching, I don't know how Molly puts up with your obsession with comics, it takes up practically all of your time"  
  
"Not all of my time" replied Hurricane with a smile  
  
As they stretched out, warming their muscles up, there was a knock at the door. Hurricane got to his feet and opened it. A woman he didn't know stood there, tall and thin but with well toned muscles, long black hair pulled tightly back into a ponytail and clad in tight fitting work out clothes. She looked a little anxious  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked  
  
"I hope so, have you seen Molly in last hour or so?" she said  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm her friend Victoria, we had a coffee together and agreed to meet an hour afterwards, it's well over an hour after now, I've looked everywhere for her but no one's seen her" her voice became desperate  
  
"Ok, come in come in" Hurricane ushered her in, trying not to let worry take him over "Shannon, this is Victoria, one of Molly's friends, Victoria, this is Shannon Moore, my best friend and current tag team partner"  
  
Shannon got to his feet quickly and offered his hand. She shook it surprisingly firmly.  
  
"Shannon, you haven't seen Molly this afternoon have you?" asked Hurricane  
  
"No, not since yesterday"  
  
"It's just, I've never known her to be late for anything and she's not in the restrooms, the girl's locker room, the training room, the arena, the canteen, the medic's room" Victoria counted them off on her fingers  
  
"She didn't say where she'd be in the time between when you met for a drink and when you'd meet again an hour later?" questioned Hurricane  
  
"No, it's like she's disappeared off the face of the earth! I've asked so many people if they've seen her and no one has, she's completely vanished"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the great people who do just that, making it all worth my while, knowing that other people like my work (shout outs - Tempest: I love ur terribly odd review, they make me smile tons, Nidia is obsessive huh! Her tale will untangle somehow and BizGirlCharlie: I did kinda get a little sappy in the last chapter didn't I? Well it made me smile a lot to write it as I could imagine them behaving that way! I love Jamie Noble too, he's plenty hot! Lol, more smoochies and sappiness and everything to come) 


	21. Distracting truth

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Hurricane, foreboding growing in the pit of his stomach  
  
"I'm saying that Molly has vanished and I don't think by herself" Victoria said as she began to pace the room "you know her, she's hardly ever late for anything and always lets people know if she is going to be, this is completely out of character for her"  
  
Hurricane took a deep shaky breath; Victoria was making pretty serious claims, she was basically saying that Molly had been kidnapped. He looked at Shannon who was sitting on one of the benches, fidgeting with his hands, he was worried now as well. Victoria's worry was for all of them to see in her agitated pacing, they were all on edge now.  
  
"Hurricane, we have a match in ten minutes" Shannon broke through the silence  
  
"I know I know" sighed Hurricane, running a hand over his head "Victoria, don't tell anyone what you've told us, chances are that if she has disappeared, it's by someone backstage"  
  
"I don't know, shouldn't I tell security?" said Victoria, biting her lip  
  
"No, it's too risky" seeing Victoria's hesitant expression he sighed "you say she told you everything, like how she feels about me?" Victoria nodded "I feel the same and the last thing I want is for her to get hurt, you have to trust me on this one"  
  
Victoria looked at him silently, taking in his wide brown eyes that spoke volumes of his worry and his tense body. She smiled a little and nodded  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry, I'll leave you to prepare for your match"  
  
With a last small smile, she left the room. Hurricane didn't know what to do, he leant against a wall, his face hidden from Shannon by his arm. Shannon put a hand on his shoulders, Hurricane took a deep breath  
  
"Don't let this take you over man, we've got a match to win" said Shannon "lets carry on stretching all right?"  
  
Hurricane nodded, unable to speak and dropped to the floor. He didn't want to open his mind to the possibility that something awful had happened to Molly, he didn't know what it would do to him.  
  
*  
  
When she woke up, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her neck felt taut and sore, her fingers gently touched the red marks where the cable had pulled. Her body felt tired, like she wanted to sleep for ages. She didn't know where she was, how long she'd been there or who had brought her here. It was dark and stuffy, she stretched her legs out, her feet brushed the walls. It was small too. Nothing tied her up or restricted her moving except the smallness of the room. She felt for a door and when she found one and tried to open it, found it was locked, she was trapped. Who had done this? There was no sign of anyone, she couldn't hear any voices at all, she must have been dumped in a deserted area of the arena. She sat up, drawing her knees up to her chin. What did someone want with her? And how long did she have to figure it out before they came back?  
  
*  
  
Hurricane posed in the ring as energetically as his tortured mind would let him, ideas of what happened to Molly spinning endless in it. He let Shannon start the match so he could stand on the outside of the ring and collect himself. Their opponents were Tajiri and Jamie Noble, which meant that Nidia, was on the outside too, making her presence felt. Hurricane tried to concentrate on the action in the ring, focusing on what was happening, Shannon was grounded by one of Tajiri's knock out kicks so Hurricane raced in and broke up the count. Shannon managed to fight back with some right hands and a near count from a sunset flip. They were both knocked down by a double clothesline and Hurricane got the crowd clapping to encourage Shannon as he crawled towards the corner for a tag. He made it just as Jamie was tagged in. Hurricane ran in and ducked a right hand, hitting a superkick when Jamie whirled around. He followed it up with a backdrop and a leg drop, getting a two count. Nidia pounded on the ring apron desperately. Hurricane climbed to the top turnbuckle and launched himself into a crossbody onto Jamie who'd managed to pull himself to his feet, getting another two count. As Hurricane pulled Jamie up, Jamie broke away and began punching him, then threw him onto the ropes and launched him into a back body drop which he followed with a baseball slide to the face off the ropes, getting a two count. As Jamie yelled at the crowd who booed him loudly, Hurricane scrambled to his feet and speared Jamie to the mat, crawled over and made the tag to Shannon.  
  
Hurricane was slumped in the corner, holding himself up by a hand draped over the ropes, breathing hard, wrestling had taken his mind off Molly but now being out of the ring, it was on her again. He shook his head in a futile attempt to clear it of all thoughts of her. Shannon was getting pasted by Noble who then tagged in Tajiri who picked him apart, getting a nearly three count after his handspring elbow. Shannon tried to get to his corner by was stopped every time by Tajiri, Shannon managed to flip his way out of a backdrop and threw a dropkick, which grounded Tajiri for long enough for him to tag in Hurricane.  
  
Hurricane beat on Tajiri as hard as he could, imagining it was the person who might have taken Molly, he'd make them pay if they had. He whipped Tajiri into the corner and ran in to hit him but Tajiri locked him into the Tarantula. Damn, he should have seen that one coming. He screamed in agony as Tajiri stretched his body for the allowed four seconds before letting him go.  
  
"You know what happens after this" Hurricane silently reminded himself "he goes for his kick to the head"  
  
Tajiri waited until Hurricane wearily made it to his knees and kicked out at lightning speed, Hurricane ducked and punched him in the gut, getting to his feet and hitting a DDT. He signalled for the Eye of the Hurricane causing Jamie to get into the ring to try and stop him, Shannon raced in and tossed Jamie to the outside, launching himself over the top rope onto Jamie to keep him there. As Hurricane lifted Tajiri ready into the move, he heard Nidia yelling, he tried to block it out but her words penetrated anyway  
  
"Hey Hurricane! Where's your girlfriend when you need her?"  
  
He looked at her, she smirked back. He'd paused for a moment too long as Tajiri suddenly pulled himself out of Hurricane's grip and kicked him hard in the knee, forcing him down and then kicked him in the head, getting the three count.  
  
Everything else seemed to pass in a haze, Hurricane couldn't lift himself from the mat, he didn't want to. Nidia knew something, which was all that mattered, he was going to find out what.  
  
Read, review, enjoy! I can't believe I've written over twenty chapters for this! It's all because of the amazing reviews I get from u guys so thank you so much (shout outs - Ocy: I love Victoria too, glad u like the sappiness, Molly will be ok, I promise, I loved 'Black Flame' it was beautifully written, Tempest: stop assuming girl! Lol, u'll find out soon enough, hope u like this chappy and BizGirlCharlie: sorry this isn't long, it is a job for the Hurricane, Shannon and Victoria, ur right!!) Keep reading and reviewing! 


	22. Cut off from everyone

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue  
  
All noise seemed to lower to a distant hum in Hurricane's ears. He just lay on the mat, feeling as though he'd just lie there forever. He seemed to stay that way for what seemed like hours but was in fact minutes. The first person he was aware of was Shannon, his features blurred at first as he knelt over him but coming into sharp focus. He looked very worried  
  
"Can you hear me?" he said  
  
Hurricane nodded and tried to sit up but fell back down limply. Shannon said something to the referee and then careful helped Hurricane up. He wobbled a little unsteadily, his head felt like it was spinning. The crowd's cheers suddenly exploded in his head, like someone had switched the volume from minimum to maximum. Shannon put one of Hurricane's arms around his shoulders and helped him walk slowly from the ring and up the ramp to backstage. Hurricane could hear Shannon talk to someone and a familiar voice answer before disappearing. He let himself by led in a daze to their locker room and lowered onto a bench. He sat back against the wall, closing his eyes, not speaking. Shannon grabbed a towel and began sorting through his bag in silence before stopping and looking at Hurricane  
  
"What happened out there?" he asked finally, as though the question had been burning inside him, it probably had  
  
Hurricane shook his head, frowning; he couldn't really remember himself.  
  
"Talk me through it and I'll see if I can remember" he answered  
  
"You had Tajiri ready for the Eye of the Hurricane and Jamie gets into the ring to try and stop you so I get in, throw him to the outside and jump over the ropes to join him, leaving you to finish off the match and win for us" Shannon looked at Hurricane expectantly as he carried on fishing through his bag  
  
"I had him ready and just as I was about to hit him with it, a voice yelled from the outside" Hurricane concentrated, his face puckered in a frown then his eyes shot open as the memory came back to him "Nidia"  
  
*  
  
Molly stretched herself out full length; it wasn't a good fit but stopped her muscles from cramping. There was little else to do; it was so dark and getting colder. No one had been to see her, she felt completely isolated from everything and everyone and the truth be told, she was getting a little scared. And hungry, she hadn't had anything since that coffee with Victoria hours ago. Victoria! She was supposed to meet her for a workout before the show, the show would nearly be finished now, she knew that Victoria would be worried. That was a good thing, it meant she would try to find her. As she held onto this thought, the door suddenly creaked open and a figure shoved a small tray in. Molly tried to identify who the figure was but from being so long in the dark, she could barely squint.  
  
"How long are you keeping me here?" she asked  
  
The figure stopped and turned back towards her, they wore an overpowering perfume, flowery. There was a silence then  
  
"I don't know, you'll be staying here for the night as there's another house show here tomorrow before we travel on" the voice was heavily disguised  
  
"Why have you done this?" persisted Molly, wanting answers  
  
The figure turned again and stood still, like a statue in the dark  
  
"Hurricane"  
  
*  
  
"What did she say?" asked Shannon  
  
"Something like 'where's your girlfriend when you need her?' I know it was stupid to get distracted by something like that but I did and Tajiri hit me with those kicks"  
  
The door opened and Victoria came in holding two ice packs. She walked over to Hurricane immediately  
  
"This is for your head, don't argue" she instructed "I was a personal trainer and I know what I'm doing"  
  
Hurricane didn't argue and held one of the ice packs to his sore head. The ice felt good, very good against it. He reached for the other pack but Victoria pulled it out of his reach and shook her head.  
  
"Uh uh, this one's for me"  
  
"Tough match huh?" asked Shannon  
  
"You bet, Trish can pack a punch" said Victoria ruefully, holding the pack to the side of her face  
  
Trish! She had a motive for kidnapping Molly only she couldn't remember anything neither could Chris. It left only one person, Nidia.  
  
"It had to be her," Hurricane said out loud  
  
"Had to be who?" asked Victoria confused  
  
"Nidia said something about Molly when we were wrestling tonight in a tag match, just as Hurricane was about to win for us she yelled something like 'where's your girlfriend when you need her?' it distracted Hurricane and cost us the match" explained Shannon  
  
"I think she's got something to do with Molly's disappearance" Hurricane said, shifting the ice pack  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me, she was trying real hard to listen in on my and Molly's conversation in the canteen" remarked Victoria  
  
"Do you know her?" asked Shannon  
  
"Once known, never forgotten" confirmed Victoria "she got around, that's for sure, you must have known her for the time you spent in our developmental"  
  
"I remember her" replied Shannon with a smile "kept trying to get me to sleep with her"  
  
"That would be the one," said Victoria laughing  
  
Hurricane kept unusually silent, he missed Molly and he wanted to get her back, he needed to. Without another word, he walked out of the room, determined to see if he could find her.  
  
*  
  
The water felt wonderful to her dry clogged throat. Molly tried not to gulp it down, taking some sips to enjoy the taste; unsure when she'd next get some water. The figure had also left her a small sandwich and protein bar, how thoughtful. Molly began eating carefully, breaking everything into small pieces so it would take longer to eat. As she ate, savouring the tastes, she heard hurried footsteps and someone stand in front of the door. Whoever it was, was worried, they kicked back against the door "Stay silent" they hissed  
  
Molly heard someone else approach, she couldn't distinguish either voice. Until she heard one sentence clearly  
  
"I know you've got something to do with it"  
  
It was Hurricane! Her heart leapt at the sound of his voice. Yes, they had got something to do with it, she thought desperately. She wondered how his match had gone and whether he and Shannon had won, if Victoria had won against Trish. She sighed and carried on eating, trying to ignore the voices, it saddened her so much to be this close to Hurricane and unable to speak to him. The voices disappeared and then a short time later, the door opened. The figure grabbed Molly roughly by the head and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You listen to me good, bitch" it growled "you're not coming out for some time because I want to make your boyfriend's life a living hell and you're my way through for that, so enjoy what you can, you may not be able to enjoy it for much longer"  
  
They let go of Molly suddenly, causing her to fall back against the stone hard. The door shut again and retreating footsteps told her she was all alone again. She breathed out slowly, trying to calm her fraught nerves, this was not good.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the people who do just that as it's what makes writing this story so enjoyable (shout outs - BizGirlCharlie: thanks for saying it was a great match write-up, I like writing them up, Hurricane and Shannon r great best friends aren't they? And Ocy: ur hero has a hero, Hurricane! Lol, hope u like this chapter) Keep reading and writing 


	23. Caught out

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue me!  
  
"Where'd Hurricane go?" asked Victoria suddenly, looking around the room  
  
Shannon sighed and shrugged, rolling his eyes  
  
"Probably gone to look for Molly, it's eating him up inside that she's just disappeared, he is so in love with that girl, being apart from her like this is torture for him" Shannon said  
  
"Molly felt the same way about him you know, now who would deliberately take the one person that Hurricane really cared about away from him, knowing that it would really piss him off?" Victoria asked  
  
They both looked at each other and nodded; it could only be one person  
  
"Nidia"  
  
*  
  
Molly was trying to find a way to lie comfortably but in the squashed space it was very hard. She was getting cold too, dressed in black pants and a sleeveless top. She felt about for something to cover herself with, her hands brushed against something hung on the back of the door. She pulled it down, it was some sort of rough blanket, she curled up with it over her. It was a little better than before. This was the last place she'd thought she'd end up and yet here she was, prisoner. Hurricane knew who her kidnapper was, he'd come within inches of the door but had been led away. Molly thought hard, who would Hurricane think it was? Her thoughts circled until finally they stopped and her eyes widened  
  
"Nidia"  
  
*  
  
"All done baby?" asked Jamie as Nidia emerged from the locker room  
  
"Sure am, everything's packed for the hotel" she grabbed his hand as they began walking "we've got such a lot to celebrate tonight"  
  
"Mmmm, my victory in the ring for one" Jamie said smugly  
  
"Oh yes, and my victory out of it too" giggled Nidia "it's so fun to bait Hurricane, a little game that gets you victories and me satisfaction"  
  
"Satisfied" said Jamie with a broad smile "the way I like you best"  
  
"That's because you're the one who satisfies me the most!" she replied "lets go baby, as I said we have a lot to celebrate tonight"  
  
*  
  
"Nidia" said Hurricane, opening the door of the locker room "that's right"  
  
Shannon and Victoria turned towards him. He looked tired now, as though everything had been drained out of him, it probably had been. He sat down, his legs shaking a little  
  
"I found her and she was saying she didn't know anything, that I was just mad because I'd lost the match, she acted like I was the crazy one" he put his head in his hands  
  
"It's gotta be her, no one else has that sort of grudge that takes them over, she'd just twisted" Shannon said  
  
He felt about on the top of the lockers and handed Hurricane his comic book with a rueful smile  
  
"If this makes you feel any better superhero then be my guest"  
  
Hurricane smiled a little at the sight of the comic book and nodded his thanks.  
  
"I am gonna need a lot of sleep, I feel terrible" he sighed "tomorrow's our last show here so chances are if Molly's being kept somewhere in this building"  
  
"Nidia'll have to move her out to travel with her and Jamie" finished Victoria  
  
"Right, but lets get out of here, we could all do with some sleep" said Shannon firmly  
  
The others nodded and walked out, leaving Shannon to turn the lights off as he closed the door.  
  
*  
  
She was so cold, it was everywhere, making her shake almost. Molly woke up with a start and found that the coldness was not a dream, it was very much a reality. She pulled the blanket even more tightly around her, curling herself up more. It didn't help; the cold of the morning could not be stopped. With a sigh she sat up, her back against the wall. She couldn't wait for Nidia to appear, she had a lot of questions that needed answering. She decided to try some of her stretches and maybe some of her exercise sets she usually did before each show. It would help take her mind of everything. As she reached the middle of her press up set, the door swung open and a plate was shoved in front of her; it had some slices of toast and a foam cup of coffee. As the person was about to go out of the door, Molly decided to speak  
  
"You're a coward"  
  
The person stopped and turned back to glare at her  
  
"What?" the voice was biting  
  
"I said you're a coward, you hide in the dark, afraid that I'll know who you are," Molly said  
  
"Afraid? Of you? Don't make me madder than I am already"  
  
"I know who you are Nidia" stated Molly simply  
  
Slowly, Nidia lowered herself to the floor so that she was at eye level with Molly. Her eyes looked more than slightly crazed as she stared at Molly.  
  
"Is that so Molly? Suppose you know why I've brought you here?"  
  
Molly nodded slowly, staring right back  
  
"To get at Hurricane, he cares about me so hurting me is the best way to hurt him"  
  
"Clever girl, well done, I plan to make his life hell, after all he did to me, it's my right to do so"  
  
"He did nothing, you were the one who hurt him"  
  
Nidia slapped Molly hard across the face, a look of pure fury on her face  
  
"You don't know what I went through, but now you're gonna be the one going through pain" she spat before getting to her feet and walking out  
  
*  
  
Hurricane went through that day in a daze, he'd slept well the night before surprisingly and was ready for anything Nidia threw at him. He had a match against Tajiri that evening which he was determined to win. Shannon called for him in the morning and they headed over to the local gym for a workout, a long workout to get their minds cleared. Victoria joined them halfway through, keeping up with them on the treadmill.  
  
"Anyone up for sparring? My partner isn't here so I need someone else," she asked  
  
"Yeah, sure, I will" Shannon said, jumping down beside her  
  
Hurricane watched as they walked to the floor mats and began sparring cautiously, unused to each other's techniques but soon, their bodies found the rhythm and they were moving faster and faster. Hurricane sighed, what he would give to have Molly beside him now, talking to him as they worked out.  
  
By the time it was time to go to the arena, he felt ready for his match, it was pretty early on the card so he had to get there in good time. The arena was full of people backstage as usual, talent and crew mingling about. He went to his locker room and began warming up, stretching out and doing a few exercises to get himself ready. The door opened and Shannon appeared with his bags  
  
"Man, that Victoria can go" he said "she fights for a long time and she's good, you ready for Tajiri?"  
  
"Think so" Hurricane replied, beginning to tape his hands "just gotta get the job done so that I can concentrate on finding Molly"  
  
"Don't let this take you over, it'll affect everything you do" warned Shannon  
  
"I know," said Hurricane "but in a way, she is everything so I guess she is all I think about anyway"  
  
*  
  
A few hours later, Molly was lying down, trying unsuccessfully to sleep again. She was feeling more shook up than ever because Nidia was showing a different side, a crazed mean and nasty side that was more dangerous than any other part of her. Hurricane had come so close to finding her that she felt so frustrated. The door opened again and Nidia fell to her knees, grabbing Molly by the face, holding a cup in one hand  
  
"Drink this down" she ordered  
  
Molly struggled against the strong hands that tried to open her mouth, the drink smelt sweet and she didn't know what it would do to her if she drank it. She certainly wasn't trusting Nidia  
  
"Drink it or I'll knock you out using my fists" Nidia growled  
  
With a choked sob, Molly opened her mouth and swallowed the drink, not even tasting it, tasting only the saltiness of the tears reaching her mouth.  
  
"Good" Nidia put the cup down "we're gonna go for a ride you see to the next venue and I'd hate to see you escape"  
  
Waves of nausea washed over Molly, it felt as though she was drifting away from everything, Nidia's voice getting quieter and quieter. Her eyes closed and she felt peaceful all of a sudden. Nidia dropped a black cloth sack over Molly's head and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for co-operating"  
  
*  
  
His hurri-senses went off sharply, Hurricane's head jerked up from reading a comic book in the locker room, something was happening to Molly! He dropped the comic book on the bench and made his way out of the room and through the corridors, trying to catch any sight of Nidia or Jamie. He didn't. The corridors were nearly empty now, the only reason he'd stayed was because he was waiting for Shannon. He reached the back doors and looked out. He could see someone walking towards a pick up truck; it had to be Jamie's ride. He raced towards it, his head pounding from his heartbeat. Nidia was carrying something over her shoulder; it was like a carpet roll of black cloth. She turned at Hurricane's footsteps and scowled, beginning to run to the truck. She dumped the roll in the back and was about to jump in when Hurricane grabbed her arm roughly  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
"You know so tell me, where is she?" he shook her hard  
  
Suddenly all he felt was a sharp stinging pain on the back of his head and darkness seemed to cave in on him. All he remembered as he fell to the ground was that he had failed.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the people who do just that and make it all worthwhile writing this story (shout outs - BizGirlCharlie: here's more, hope it helps! Lol, loving Rogue Angel, did u like her last appearance in the last chapter?, I did!) keep reading and reviewing! 


	24. Hope in a challenge

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue  
  
She wasn't on earth anymore she decided, she must be floating above it. Here, she was buoyed by weightlessness, feeling as though she was not human, but a spirit instead. Her cares seemed to have completely disappeared, she felt safe and happy and numb. She could feel her body being tossed about from side to side, ah well, she didn't have to return to it just yet, she could enjoy the ride while she could because soon she would be jarred straight back down to earth.  
  
*  
  
Shannon swung the door of the locker room open, opening his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw the room was empty. He turned around, frowning, where had Hurricane gone? Shannon had only been gone half an hour to speak to some of the road agents about his in-ring performance. He noticed a discarded comic book on the bench, some of the pages bent back. Hurricane would never leave a comic book like that, he cared too much about them for that in a father-child way. It had to be something to do with Molly, he knew it had to, Hurricane must have dashed out of the room suddenly, expecting to return but he hadn't. Maybe he'd thought about somewhere she could have been hidden or heard someone saying something outside the door? Shannon pulled his ring gear off and pulled on some street clothes hurriedly, his mind racing now. He packed his bag in super fast time and ran out of the room with it slung over his shoulder. Hardly anyone was about now as he scanned the corridors quickly, unknowingly mirroring Hurricane's movements a good fifteen minutes before hand. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and Shannon whipped it out of his pocket as he moved about the corridors.  
  
"Hello?" he said breathlessly  
  
"Shannon, it's Victoria, get to the back car lot quickly, Hurricane's in a bad way"  
  
"Got it"  
  
He stuck the phone back in his pocket, relief overtaking the worry about Hurricane's absence but urgency and anger over what had happened to Hurricane growing instead. It was a good thing he and Victoria had swapped cell numbers in case either one found something out about Molly otherwise he's still be trawling the corridors like a madman. He burst through the back doors and soon spotted Victoria kneeling on the floor over a crumpled figure; Hurricane. As Shannon got to Victoria's side, he could see Hurricane was lying out on his front, completely still.  
  
"What happened?" he asked  
  
"He's been knocked out somehow, I found him on my way out to my rental" Victoria answered  
  
Shannon pulled a water bottle out of his bag and unscrewed the lid. Victoria looked puzzled at him before her face cleared, realising what he had in mind. Shannon emptied the bottle onto Hurricane's face, causing him to cough and splutter before blinking and looking at the two faces above him in a daze.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, his speech slurred  
  
"Hoping you could tell us that" replied Shannon "Come on, lets get you up"  
  
"M-m-molly's in trouble, I gotta help" exclaimed Hurricane, weakly struggled against them as they lifted him to his feet  
  
"Later Hurricane, when we get to the hotel" said Victoria soothingly as they half carried him to his car.  
  
They carefully laid him on the backseat, closing the doors securely. Victoria couldn't help smiling a little  
  
"I'll follow in my car, ok?"  
  
"Sure thing" answered Shannon  
  
He turned back to the car and sighed, they were going to need answers once they got to the hotel.  
  
*  
  
"Thanks for the ride baby" Nidia cooed, leaning over to kiss Jamie  
  
He returned the kiss and smiled  
  
"That's ok, you know it is, now how are we going to get our extra piece of luggage into the hotel without being arrested" he asked  
  
"Simple, when we sign in, I say that our friend, who I carry in my arms, is feeling very ill if they ask and then we'll just take the key and walk" said Nidia smiling  
  
"Got it all figured out, haven't you?" he teased her as they got out the truck  
  
"I like to think so, you grab the bags and I'll get the luggage"  
  
*  
  
Shannon stretched slowly, feeling very tired. It had been a long three hour drive to the hotel for the next venue and he was glad to arrive. He watched as Victoria's car headlights appeared behind him and slowly the car slid into the spot next to him. He got out the car and opened the back door, shaking Hurricane awake  
  
"Wake up superhero, time to get some real sleep"  
  
Hurricane frowned and painfully slid out of the car, wincing at the cold air  
  
"My head hurts" he said matter-of-factly  
  
"That's probably because someone hit you so hard in the back of it that you were knocked out" called Victoria from the back of her car where she was unloading the trunk.  
  
"Can you walk?" asked Shannon as he opened the trunk of the car  
  
"Yeah, I think so" Hurricane answered  
  
"Well help me get the bags and we can talk when we get inside"  
  
Hurricane nodded, seeming to be in a complete daze, unable to put into words what he wanted to say. He took his bags from the trunk and silently followed Shannon and Victoria into the hotel. Once they'd retrieved their room keys from a very tired reception clerk, they made their way up into the maze of corridors.  
  
"I'll just dump my stuff in my room and come join you" said Victoria "what number are you?"  
  
"358, we've been put in a room together, how fun" said Shannon sarcastically as he eyed Hurricane in his mute state  
  
Victoria laughed and walked off to find her room. Shannon hunted for their door without Hurricane's help, he preferred to follow deep in thought, a glazed look in his eyes. Shannon unlocked their door and switched on the light as they entered. He threw his bags down and pulled the blinds since it was getting very dark outside. Hurricane sat down on one of the beds, putting his bags down beside it. Shannon sighed as he shut the door and sat down on his bed, positioning himself opposite Hurricane.  
  
"What happened to you superhero?" he asked softly  
  
Hurricane drew a deep breath and opened his mouth when someone knocked loudly on the door. Shannon hopped up to open it and let Victoria in. She gave a tiny wave to Hurricane before pulling a chair forward and sitting on it backwards in front of them.  
  
"I knew Molly was in trouble" Hurricane said slowly staring as though he was watching it all happen in front of him "I ran out of the locker room and looked for them, no one seemed to be about, I went out the back and saw Nidia walking to this pick up truck, I knew that was where Jamie must be, I ran over and demanded to know where Molly was, Nidia pretended not to know what I was talking about, I grabbed her and asked again but then someone hit me in the head and everything went black"  
  
There was a silence as all three let the words soak in. Shannon shifted his position on his bed and spoke slowly and carefully  
  
"Nidia must have Molly with her now as we're moving onto a new venue, Nidia's in this hotel so..."  
  
"Molly must be too" finished Victoria, catching onto his line of thinking  
  
Hurricane's head shot up at these words, suddenly feeling more awake and less sludgy than he had done a few moments ago.  
  
"Molly's here" he said excitedly "we've gotta find her"  
  
Before the others could say anything, he snatched the phone handset off the cradle on the bedside table and punched a number in  
  
"Can I have Jamie Noble's room number please?" he asked "...thank you"  
  
He slammed the cradle now and suddenly smiled, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Found her"  
  
"Wait, you can't do anything else tonight" reasoned Shannon "wait till tomorrow"  
  
"No way, she's here," Hurricane said  
  
He rushed out of the room, leaving the others staring at each other in astonishment. Victoria got to her feet.  
  
"Lets go"  
  
"What?" Shannon looked confused at her  
  
"We've gotta go after him, look what happened last time he went off on his own to look for her"  
  
"Ok Ok" Shannon sighed feeling very weary  
  
*  
  
"256, 258.."Hurricane muttered under his breath as stepped quickly down the corridor "ah, 252"  
  
He rapped hard on the door and waited. Just as he was about to start yelling, the door swung open and Tajiri glared out at him, his fists at the ready. Hurricane banished his surprise, he should have known that Nidia would get some protection.  
  
"Can I see Nidia and Jamie?" he asked tensely  
  
Tajiri shook his head hard, scowling. Hurricane sighed a little, trying to swallow his anger.  
  
"Why not?" he tried being reasonable  
  
"Sleeping" Tajiri's voice was like a gun shot  
  
"Really? Can I come in and check?" asked Hurricane through gritted teeth  
  
He stepped towards the door but before he could get one foot in, Tajir blocked his way, one of his feet flew up and stopped inches from Hurricane's face before slamming back down.  
  
"Go way" Tajiri said, his frown deepening  
  
Before Hurricane could say anything, Victoria and Shannon appeared, a little out of breath. Victoria smiled a dazzling smile at Tajiri and turned to Hurricane  
  
"What's he doing here?" she asked, jerking her head towards Tajiri  
  
"Nidia's room guard" replied Hurricane his anger building  
  
"Lets leave it for tonight superhero" said Shannon "come on, we all need sleep and getting beat up twice in one night shouldn't appeal to anyone"  
  
Hurricane looked like he was about to argue but gave up defeated. He turned back to Tajiri who raised his fists again  
  
"Tell her I called around" he said  
  
Tajiri eyed him suspiciously, he evidently wasn't going to be satisfied until Hurricane disappeared. Hurricane walked off, flanked by Victoria and Shannon who spoke to him quietly. They heard a door bang resoundingly behind them, it all only confirmed Molly's presence there. It was going to be tough to get her out.  
  
*  
  
A phone rang out in the gym, Shannon looked around waiting for someone to pick it up. Then he realised that it was his phone that was ringing. Cursing softly under his breath, he quickly answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shannon, it's Victoria" her voice was excited and breathless "Is Hurricane any where near you?"  
  
Shannon looked up, Hurricane was stood in the free weight area, mechanically going through some lifts. He was dressed in black shorts and a Hurricane T-shirt, a look of determination on his face.  
  
"No, he's working on the weights, not looking too happy, in fact he's been miserable since Molly disappeared" Shannon said quietly "hey, I thought you were filming Raw, it's on right now"  
  
"I was on Heat earlier instead, listen, I've got a plan but I need your support for it, meet me in Hurricane's locker room before the house show on Wednesday" she said hurriedly  
  
"Got it, right now, anything to get Hurricane out of this mood"  
  
*  
  
Victoria strode through the corridors a wide smile on her face. It was the night of the house show and she'd got herself ready dressed in her pink and black outfit. She quickly found Hurricane's room and knocked on the door. Shannon opened it and ushered her in. Hurricane barely lifted his head from his comic book which was reading sat on the bench  
  
"He's buried himself even more in those things since he got knocked out last week" muttered Shannon  
  
"Hopefully after tonight, he'll have a reason to be happy," said Victoria cheerfully  
  
"What's your plan?" asked Shannon as he began taping his wrists carefully  
  
"A challenge to Nidia" she said simply "with an added stipulation, you want to be there when I make the challenge?"  
  
"Sure thing" Shannon quickly finished his wrists and turned back to Hurricane "we'll be back soon, you gonna start warming up without me?"  
  
"May do" was Hurricane's monotone reply  
  
Shannon sighed and followed Victoria out of the room, shutting the door behind them. He rolled his eyes as they began walking side by side  
  
"He has got to snap out of this, he's dropping matches because he's so distracted"  
  
"Tonight, it'll be all over" retorted Victoria smiling  
  
"What is this challenge?" pestered Shannon  
  
"Uh uh, not telling, just act like you knew all along, ok?" she said as they reached Jamie Noble's locker room door  
  
"Will do" Shannon confirmed  
  
Victoria knocked and Nidia answered, smiling slowly when she saw who is was  
  
"Well well, what can I do for you?" she drawled  
  
"We know you've got Molly" said Victoria briskly "we want her back, we need her back, especially Hurricane"  
  
"How sad" Nidia began to shut the door but Victoria grabbed it before it slammed shut  
  
"So accept my challenge and we can sort this out"  
  
"A challenge? What sort?"  
  
"A stipulation match, if I win we get Molly back and if you win, we won't bother you any more" explained Victoria  
  
Shannon kept his face expressionless as he listened and nodded. It was a great idea, if you have problems out of the ring then take them into the ring to sort them out and Victoria was more than a match for Nidia. Nidia laughed and tossed her hair back  
  
"Why not have Jamie and Hurricane fight? It would be much more entertaining"  
  
"Maybe so but this is between you and us and I am the girl to take you down" said Victoria, stepping closer to Nidia  
  
"Name the night," said Nidia, no longer laughing  
  
"Tonight, it's a house show, it doesn't have to be announced as an important match, after all everyone including the management think Molly's in hospital at the moment anyway, no Jamie, no Hurricane, no Shannon, no Tajiri at ringside" said Victoria, keeping her eyes on Nidia  
  
"You got yourself a deal," said Nidia "and I won't be the one going down, you will be"  
  
She shut the door and Victoria turned to Shannon with a smile on her face. Shannon grinned back as they knocked fists.  
  
"Lets go tell Hurricane, I think tonight may turn his mood around for the better"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to all the great people who review me, it means a lot to me that u do and always inspires me (shout outs - Arshes Excentrique: glad I help keep you going girl coz it's reviews from authors like u that keep me going too, can't wait for more of 'trials and tribulations'! Hope u enjoy this chapter and Cristal: thanks for the compliments, angst is fun to write!) Keep reading and reviewing! 


	25. All he wants

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
"You challenged Nidia for a match with Molly on the line?" asked Hurricane incredulously  
  
He looked awake now, not in a constant daze as he had done for the past couple of weeks. He seemed angry now though, looking from Victoria to Shannon disbelievingly  
  
"Yes, she's coming home tonight" affirmed Victoria, adjusting her elbow pads  
  
"You can chill out now superhero, she's got it all under control" laughed Shannon  
  
Victoria slapped him playfully across the shoulder and grinned back, she was focused but she needed to be if she wanted to beat Nidia which she did more than anything else right now. Hurricane got to his feet and pulled her around to face him  
  
"I won't let you do this, it's not right" he said  
  
"Why? Why?" now it was Victoria's turn to sound incredulous  
  
"I should be fighting for her, me against Noble, I need to be the one to win her back" he almost pleaded  
  
"You think you're the only one affected by her disappearance?" asked Victoria "she is my friend Hurricane, my best friend, someone I can trust and someone who helped me become the wrestler I am, I owe her more than you could ever imagine and I choose to fight for her, not you"  
  
Hurricane stared at Victoria, she stared back refusing to back down. He knew she would go out there and fight regardless, she felt the same way he did, she wanted Molly back.  
  
"I'll accompany you to ringside then" he said at last  
  
"No can do, all barred from ringside so are Noble and Tajiri" piped by Shannon "we can watch on a monitor"  
  
"Shannon, can you help me with my stretches and warm ups?" asked Victoria turning to him  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Hurricane watched as Victoria sat on the ground and Shannon crouched beside her, counting the number of reps she went through. It wasn't long before the house show would start and the match would be pretty soon on the card. He didn't have long to prepare himself for the possibility that Molly wasn't coming back but he wouldn't tell Victoria that, he kept his worries inside, returning to brooding quietly.  
  
*  
  
The crowd reaction was good for Victoria as she walked down the ramp, a lot of catcalls and wolf whistles and a tepid amount of booing. Nidia got the bigger reaction, being booed down completely. She waved and continued walking as though it didn't matter, her eyes focused on Victoria in the ring. They stared at each other. Nidia slid into the ring, in her little jean shorts and a black strap top, her hair curling wildly about as usual. Victoria smirked slightly, waited for the ring bell then jumped into a lock up.  
  
Shannon and Hurricane watched on a monitor silently, no one else bothering as it wasn't a televised show, the monitors just set up for those in production. They both kept silent, Shannon rooting for Victoria and Hurricane glaring at Nidia  
  
Nidia got a reversed DDT and scrambled into a cover, getting a two count. She straddled Victoria and began pounding with her fists with all she was worth. She didn't want to lose either. She dragged Victoria into the corner and threw her head against the turnbuckle several times before hair tossing her across the ring. Victoria writhed in agony, trying to focus her scrambled thoughts.  
  
"Think of Molly" she urged herself silently  
  
Nidia stomped on her, putting the boots to her hard. When she yelled at the crowd and turned back to Victoria, Victoria speared her and began punching her hard. She pulled her to her feet and overhead suplexed her, getting a two count. She threw Nidia into the ropes and tilt-a-whirl slammed her to the mat before bouncing off the ropes herself and hitting a flying clothesline on a staggering Nidia. The crowd roared in approval, loving the fact that Nidia was getting beaten. Victoria gave her a few right hands before bouncing her off the ropes and Irish whipping her across the ring, Nidia reversed it and hit a back bodydrop followed by an elbow off the ropes for two. She then threw Victoria into the ropes and rolled her up, grabbing a handful of her tights for leverage.  
  
"Hey ref! The tights man, look at the tights!" yelled Shannon furiously  
  
"No point yelling," said Hurricane softly "he can't hear you"  
  
"He will when I got to ringside" retorted Shannon, beginning to storm off  
  
Hurricane grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back to the monitor, amid Shannon's squawked protests  
  
"You'll do no good, stay here"  
  
Nidia only got a two count as Victoria kicked out hard. Frustrated, Nidia began kicking her in the gut then climbed to the second rope and landed a crossbody, this time putting her feet on the bottom rope as she pinned. As the ref counted, he noticed her feet on the ropes and knocked them off  
  
"Nidia, keep your feet off the ropes!" he said angrily  
  
She ignored him and pulled Victoria to her feet, trash talking her as she went  
  
"How's it feel to lose Victoria?" she said smugly  
  
Victoria didn't answer but kicked Nidia in the gut and back dropped her to the mat. She then went to the top turn buckle and hit a moonsault, getting the one two three. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as her hand was raised, she'd won! She'd done it; she'd got Molly back.  
  
"This is for you Molly" she mouthed  
  
Maybe one day Molly would see the tape and see what her friend did for her. It would be nice to see. Victoria had asked a couple of members of production to keep a tape for her, no questions, it had cost a little but she had a feeling it would be worth it.  
  
*  
  
As soon as she got backstage, she was ambushed by Shannon who hugged her joyfully between them. He was deliriously happy, laughing and laughing.  
  
"Well done, I didn't doubt for a second," said Shannon  
  
"Yeah right" Victoria laughed "bet you did when she had my tights"  
  
"Maybe" he answered "but you'll never know"  
  
Hurricane was a little quieter, he seemed to have been changed by the whole experience. He knew now he should never take things for granted, especially something as fragile and special as the love he felt for Molly. He hugged Victoria, his feelings expressed in one motion, nothing needed to be said.  
  
"Hey Nidia, a challenge is a challenge," said Victoria suddenly  
  
Nidia had emerged from the curtain and had a look like thunder on her face. She smiled tightly at the happy scene  
  
"You'll get her" she replied as she stalked away  
  
Hurricane watched her go, he was never going to fully trust her but who would blame him? She's tried to break apart his relationship with Molly then kidnapped her in a desperate bid to keep them apart. There was so much going on under the surface with her that he knew he had to untangle sometime. Shannon noticed Hurricane's quietness and saw him staring after Nidia  
  
"Not wanting what you can't have are you?" he teased  
  
"No, no" said Hurricane snapping out of his trance "just thinking that's all"  
  
"It's over now" said Victoria "it's all over, no more worrying about her or each other"  
  
"I don't know," said Hurricane "something is still there"  
  
The others looked at him, expecting him to expand on his words. He didn't. Shannon sighed, slinging an arm around Victoria's shoulders.  
  
"C'mon, back to the locker room guys" he ordered  
  
*  
  
When they reached the door, it opened and Nidia walked rapidly out. Noticing them, she smiled widely  
  
"Just giving her back" she said before walking away  
  
Hurricane frowned and opened the door, peering in tentatively. He rushed in when he saw what she'd left. Molly lay out on a bench, her body arranged as though she was in a coffin; her arms crossed over her chest and hands touched her shoulders. She wasn't dressed like Molly though, she wore a tiny strap top and a short skirt, her feet bare. She didn't look peaceful, she looked troubled. It was Nidia's last jab at them, to return Molly not as herself, as her worst nightmare. Hurricane knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her body, seeming mesmerised by her face. Victoria was about to go in but Shannon held her back  
  
"Lets go get some coffee, I think he needs some time alone with her" he whispered  
  
They disappeared as silently as they could. Hurricane didn't even notice, he gently stroked her face with his trembling fingertips, letting a few sad tears splash onto her exposed skin. She was back with him and that was all that mattered.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks for the peeps who review me and make me happy, yay! Seriously, I couldn't do it without you (shout outs - Lil Pink: hmm Victoria and Shannon? Maybe, ur right about Hurricane he is distressed, it'll get better, Tempest: men who needs em if they keep u away from the computer? Glad u like it, hope u like this one and BizGirlCharlie: yep Nidia is a horsebeast! Lol, as for Victoria and Shannon, we'll see, I just read some reviews for ur Mary Sue, some were harsh especially the 2nd from the top, what a nasty girl! Yuk) 


	26. Together

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue  
  
The room was dark when Molly finally stirred. She knew she was somewhere different, it was warm for one thing, she was just uncertain where that was. She lying on a bed, she could finally stretch her limbs out and the cushiony surface felt wonderful after the hard cold floor she'd been forced to lie on before. She tried to sit up but discovered someone's arm was flung over her body. For a few moments, she was sickened with the thought that Nidia had put her in a room on a bed with Jamie to further humiliate her. She shook a little at this thought and reached out beside the bed for the feel of some sort of light, she found a bedside lamp and turned it on.  
  
The room was quite small with dark painted walls and various pictures hung on the walls, from the dial on the phone she could tell it was a hotel room. She turned to see who her companion was lying beside her; Hurricane lay sleeping peacefully beside her. It was too good to be true, the person she had dreamt about was now lying beside her in a hotel room, how had she gone from Nidia's clutches? Somehow, Hurricane and probably Shannon and Victoria had rescued her. She gently stroked his hair, which still stood on end in sleep in stiff green spikes. She giggled; he even made her smile when he was asleep. She couldn't describe how happy she was to be with him again, to be able to touch him and know that he was real, she couldn't stop smiling, her eyes wide. She snuggled down beside him, making sure his arm was still around her and closed her eyes. Finally she hoped, she wouldn't have fitful dreams, maybe they would be peaceful now that she was safe.  
  
*  
  
Hurricane woke up, feeling as though finally he had something to smile about. He knew he'd been annoying Shannon by being in such black moods since Molly's disappearance, but now, he could actually get on with life with a smile. The reason for this was curled up in his arms. He looked at her, her body warm against his, her face finally peaceful, it had lost it's troubled look at last.  
  
Last night, after Shannon and Victoria had returned with a steaming foam cup of coffee for him, they'd decided to take Molly back to the hotel. He'd laid her down on top of the large bed in his own room and slept fully clothed beside her. He wanted to be near her but he knew even attempting to undress her was an awful idea so he'd covered her in a blanket to hide her modesty caused by Nidia's clothes.  
  
It was late morning now, time to get something to eat, his stomach rumbling to remind him. He carefully lifted his arm off her and began to sit up, trying his hardest not to disturb her. She moaned a little, frowned in her sleep before opening her eyes. She looked at him in wonder, smiling in a way that lit her face up.  
  
"Good morning Miss Molly" he said teasingly "how are you feeling?"  
  
"Happy" she said, sitting up so that she could look him almost in the eye "happy that I'm amazingly with you when the last thing I remember is being forced to drink something by Nidia in the horrible cold place she made me stay in"  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly, taking in every inch of her movements, not being able to believe that she was here, alive, she was still his  
  
"I was walking through the corridors after meeting Victoria that day, suddenly someone has this cable around my neck, they're pulling and pulling and it really hurts, it chokes me in fact" she gestures to the red marks around her neck that haven't quite faded "I must have passed out and I wake up in what feels like this tiny room, it was probably some sort of closet, I couldn't stretch out properly, this person brings me food and stuff and I heard you outside the door one night, talking to her, I realised that it was Nidia and tried to get her to tell me why she was doing this, she said it was get revenge on you, then one night, she made me drink this nasty liquid, it smelt really sweet, after that I can't remember, it's all blurry and soft, not quite real"  
  
Hurricane smiled at her, he realised now listening to her how much he'd missed her. She looked back at him a little uncertainly, as though she wasn't sure what he was thinking.  
  
"Molly, do you know what you're wearing?" he asked  
  
"The stuff I wore when I was taken I suppose"  
  
"Have a look"  
  
She parted the blanket and gasped; she wore a tiny belly top and skirt. Quickly, she wrapped the blanket about herself to cover everything up  
  
"Nidia's last little jab at us" Hurricane said "Victoria challenged her to a match, if she won we got you back but if we lost, we'd stop bothering her about you, Victoria won and when we came back to Shannon and my's locker room, you were laid out on the bench wearing that"  
  
Molly shivered a little  
  
"Like a corpse" she muttered  
  
Hurricane cupped her chin as she looked down at the bed, trying to fit all her thoughts into the right order. She looked at him through large pretty eyes, knowing what he was going to do, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He pulled her into a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. All their time apart had made them wait and now, the waiting was over. Molly found herself falling back onto the bed, Hurricane almost on top of her, kissing her with so much passion, with as much as she was kissing him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, they broke apart and smiled at each other, Hurricane kissed her one last time softly before grinning ruefully  
  
"Once again, that was not meant to happen," he said laughing as he got to his feet to open the door  
  
"My mistake" laughed Molly, kneeling up on the bed  
  
Hurricane opened the door and Shannon walked in with a breakfast tray.  
  
"Morning all, thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed" he said smiling  
  
"Thanks Shannon, it's good to see you" smiled Molly  
  
Shannon put the try on the bed and kissed her on the cheek before straightening up and shoving Hurricane hard, causing him to nearly fall over  
  
"Hey!" Hurricane protested "what was that for?"  
  
"For being such a grouch while she wasn't here, it's worth having you back just for that Molly"  
  
Molly laughed as she picked up a slice of toast from the tray. Shannon grabbed a chair and sat near the bed, picking a piece of toast from the tray for himself.  
  
"What? I didn't say it was just for you" he protested when the others looked at him  
  
There was a tap at the door and Victoria walked in, holding a small bunch of flowers. She raced over to the bed and pulled Molly into a hug. She smiled when they broke apart  
  
"Good to see you Molly" she said, handing her the flowers with a smile  
  
"Thanks Vic" replied Molly, smelling the flowers before putting them safely down beside the bed.  
  
Looking at them all now, it was like some sort of happy family, admittedly a bit dysfunctional. She sat on the bed wrapped in a blanket, nibbling toast, Hurricane sat beside her, his arm around her as he ate and bantered with Shannon who sat back on a chair, laughing. Victoria had grabbed another chair and was sat close to Molly and Shannon, talking quietly to Molly as she ate. Molly smiled, it was all she wanted in a family. Shannon jumped up  
  
"I have to get to the arena since I have a match later, I need to work out in the gym and do some ring work outs, you gonna join me superhero?"  
  
"Will do later" confirmed Hurricane  
  
With a mock salute, Shannon walked out of the room. Victoria brushed her hands off and got to her feet.  
  
"Got a day off so I'm gonna do some shopping for ring wear and swimsuit shoots, want me to look for anything for you?" she asked Molly  
  
"Um..yeah, you know what I like" replied Molly  
  
"Sure do, see you later"  
  
Victoria waved as she walked out the door, leaving the two with an empty breakfast tray and each other. Molly turned to Hurricane, kissed him quickly and got to her feet.  
  
"I have got to get changed, I can't stay in this all day" she said "did you bring my bags here?"  
  
"Yep, they're over that side" said Hurricane, gesturing  
  
Molly sorted through, found an outfit she liked and moved into the bathroom to change. Hurricane put the breakfast tray down on the floor and looked for his mask through the bags dumped on his side of the bed. Finding it, he stood in front of the mirror and carefully pulled it on, adjusting it where he needed it  
  
"Very sexy" called an amused voice  
  
Molly joined him by the mirror and grinned as he struck a hurri-pose.  
  
"Come on Hurricane, we have superhero work to do I'm sure" she said  
  
"Of course Mighty Molly, plenty to be done" he agreed, turning back to her  
  
"The first of which" she said her voice dropping "is to finally get rid of Nidia, she isn't going to go away any time soon and I know she'll think of another plan to hurt you, we've got to stop her for good"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! I'm afraid I won't be able to write any more chapters for a little while since I'm going to University tomorrow, so hopefully sometime next week I will, sorry! Thanks to the people who read and review for me, makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Keep reading and reviewing! 


	27. Mirrored images

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
Hurricane sighed a little and turned away from Molly. He sat down on the bed, seeming empty of enthusiasm and life, instead appearing tired and defeated. He lifted his head to look at her, his eyes almost pleading  
  
"How Molly? There isn't any point trying to do anything to stop her, she stays the same, acts the same, with you, Shannon, Victoria and me working together? We can keep fending her off, it's the safest way"  
  
"No it isn't!" she was surprised at the anger and power in her own voice "we have to stop her permanently, she wants to torture you all she can because she's got this twisted idea that you turned her into what she is, we have to stop her"  
  
He looked at her slowly, taking in the determination in her eyes, she was not going to back down and besides, he knew she was right. He gave a tiny smile, one that lit his eyes up.  
  
"OK, you win, I know we have to stop her but I've given up trying to think of ways to put a full stop at the end of that chapter in my life"  
  
"Lucky for you that I want her out too"  
  
Molly's eyes seemed to burn with anger, she had realised now that it was Nidia who had driven a wedge between her and Hurricane and wanted to destroy the relationship. She was not going to let that happen.  
  
"What do you suggest? Take Noble because he's the only person she seems to have human feelings for?"  
  
"They're not human feelings, they're animal" corrected Molly mischievously  
  
"Fine, animal feelings" he grinned back at her "would it work? I doubt it would reduce her to tears"  
  
"Wouldn't work, it would make her even more angry and probably prompt her into doing something even more psychotic" Molly sat down on the bed "it would make us as bad as her to do that"  
  
"Do you even know what it did to me to have you taken away like that?" asked Hurricane, shifting so that he faced her, the intensity of his eyes boring into her "it made me crazy Molly, completely changed me in a way that I can't even put into words, I wanted to rescue you so badly but all Nidia did when I confronted her was laugh, she laughed about the fact that she had taken the girl that I cared about and wouldn't tell me where, it made me forget all the superhero rules about not hurting innocent people because in my eyes she was far from innocent, she was guilty as hell and I wanted nothing more than to drop her off a cliff without a backwards glance...."  
  
His voice was cut off by a soft long kiss from Molly, it stopped any other bitter mangled thoughts from forming in his head. All he could feel now was her and her presence which seemed to surround him. She pulled away and looked at him, smiling tentatively. She took one of his hands and held it between both her slim ones  
  
"I know" she said quietly "I know how you feel, you loved her a long time before any of this and you're trying to forget that, I want her as far away as possible from me but hate doesn't help, I don't pretend to like her or people like Trish who laugh at me, saying I have a fat ass or that I'm a prude, I'm different and they hate it, we mustn't retaliate in a way that lashes out at them, that's the tactic they know well, we have to be rid of them another way, it's hard because you know how angry I am about what she's done, it's natural to react like that, there has to be another way"  
  
Hurricane closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting her words wash over him, their soothing influence soon taking effect.  
  
"As usual, Mighty Molly you are right" he said the anger reduced in his voice "I don't know what that tactic is but we'll find it" he looked at her almost painfully, the thought of losing her against marring his mind "this feels right, you know that? And I don't want anything to happen to what we have and what we will have as we continue"  
  
"I know" she said again "I want this to last, to last a long long time"  
  
They looked at each other, time seeming to be suspended as they looked into each other's eyes. They could see their own feelings mirrored in the other and that kept them transfixed. Molly broke the spell, blinking and getting up.  
  
"I'm going to work out in the gym today and you promise Shannon you'd do some ring work outs with him so go"  
  
"Yes ma'am" he said smartly saluting  
  
She swatted at his head playfully. Ducking, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, grinning at her startled expression.  
  
"Gregory Helms, you let me go!" she demanded "I have things I need to do"  
  
"So do I" he said still grinning "and not so loud with the Helms bit, as far as everyone else is concerned, I am the Hurricane"  
  
"Sure, your identity is a real secret" she said rolling her eyes  
  
"You just sealed your fate"  
  
He pulled her into a kiss, pinning her arms at her sides so that she couldn't get away. He didn't get much protest. When they pulled apart, Molly shook her head at him.  
  
"Honestly, can't you control yourself?"  
  
"Can't you?" he replied slyly, hopping out the way as she swung at him  
  
"Ohhhh, you make me so mad!" she grumbled as she rummaged through her bags for her work out clothes  
  
"Sure I do" he said sarcastically "I didn't receive any complaints a few moments ago"  
  
"You gonna get it later"  
  
"I'm hoping"  
  
She mock-scowled at him as she pulled the clothes out of the bag.  
  
"See you at the arena later superhero, save your endurance for then"  
  
*  
  
"I say we squash her flat, an unfortunate accident with an anvil case" Shannon enthused, smacking his fist into his other hand  
  
"There's a little problem with a guilty conscience, the cops and the fact that I'd never do it" countered Molly as she stretched out on Shannon and Hurricane's locker room floor  
  
"Just a suggestion" said Shannon sitting back against the wall  
  
"A stupid one but a suggestion" teased Victoria from her position on one of the benches  
  
"Got any better ideas?" he challenged  
  
"Yeah, actually I do" Victoria smirked "we beat it out of her in the ring, every event we do, me or Molly'll face her and make sure that even if we don't win, she'll know why we ask to face her by the serious beating we'll lay on her"  
  
Molly smiled at this suggestion as she adjusted the top she was wearing, it was a new white one that Victoria had bought her during her shopping trip.  
  
"You know what Victoria? That's a great idea and you and I are just the girls to do it"  
  
They high-fived jubilantly as Shannon shook his head  
  
"Too easy, it won't work" he said  
  
"It's a start Moore" shot back Victoria "after that, who know what ideas we'll have"  
  
"They're right" a new voice joined the debate, Hurricane leaning against the wall reading a comic spoke, never taking his eyes off the page "softening her up legally would be a good way to start"  
  
As he looked across the room and into Molly's eyes, he saw his own feelings again, he was looking into the eyes of someone on a mission.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks for waiting while I settled in at uni, here is my first uni chapter, hope y'all like it. Big special thanks to those who review me, I love reading them and knowing you like it (shout outs - BizGirlCharlie: thanks for always reviewing with such sweet words, I'm glad u think this is a breath of fresh air, hope u like this chapter too, Ocy: it's getting better and better? Glad to hear it as I keep on enjoying it, hope ur not still sick! And Arshes Excentrique: more love for u here girl! I love writing about this couple, please review, lol!) 


	28. A new alliance

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue!  
  
"Making her way to the ring, from Mobile, Alabama, the WWE Women's Champion, Molly Holly"  
  
The boos in the arena filled her ears.  
  
"Don't let them get to you" Molly said to herself  
  
She gritted her teeth and strode into the ring, gathering more boos as she stood on the second turnbuckle and held her title belt up for all to see. She nodded her head, a triumphant smirk on her face. What was it Christian had said to her all that time ago at King of the Ring?  
  
"Losers like them don't understand winners like us"  
  
She realised now that he was right. Out here in the ring, she lost all shyness and goodness, out here in the ring she became mean and determined. As she handed her belt to the referee, the music changed and Nidia walked out to the ring to wolf whistles and scattered cheers. She was hot the audience reaction told her and her smile widened as she neared the ring. Molly and Victoria had faced her at all as many of the shows, house or TV as they could and she was showing no signs of backing down. They'd won a lot and lost a few but still she'd appear around corners or sit close by in the canteen, just watching and smirking. As Molly gazed at the woman who stood opposite her in the ring, she thought over all that she, Hurricane, Victoria and Shannon had worked out or thought was happening; Nidia thought she still had some sort of claim on Hurricane having broken his heart by cheating on him with Jamie, she still thought that she could have him, she still thought that she could scare away anyone who got in her way. That was her mistake.  
  
Molly scowled as she locked up with Nidia. It was a non-title Smackdown match but that wasn't important, it mattered to her and the campaign she and Victoria were waging. Trouble was, it didn't seem to have any effect. Nidia tirelessly fought them without looking the least disappointed when she found out she was fighting one of them again.  
  
This match was rough and spiky, not a smooth flowing one like the ones Molly often had with Trish who knew her moves so well and vice versa. This was a no holds-barred war. Molly kicked out of a pin attempt after a tornado DDT and sucked in her breath sharply, blinking her eyes so that could focus again. Nidia stood over her, casting sexy looks at the audience whose male portion cheered back. Molly suddenly slid around, sweeping Nidia off her feet by using her legs then jumped on her and began punching. She saw red, nothing but anger coating her movements. This woman was responsible for so many things that had happened to her. Then she was ashamed, she'd told Hurricane to curb his anger and here she was letting her own spill out. She hauled Nidia to her feet and shot her off the ropes and into a backbreaker followed by a couple of elbows off the ropes which got her a near fall. Molly scowled at the audience, yelling back at those who hurled insults at her. She tried to close her ears to them and concentrate on the task at hand, namely the writing woman on the canvas in front of her. She picked Nidia up by her hair and gave her a snap suplex and then gave her a powerbomb. She paused a moment to catch her breath and then went for the pin, getting only a two count. She had wasted time and was furious at herself, instead she took it out on the referee, claiming she got a three count. The referee shrugged and argued back. Molly felt someone whirl her around and received a hard slap across the face. Nidia kicked her in the gut and shot her off the ropes into a hiptoss. She picked Molly up and grounded her with a stiff clothesline. Molly felt her neck, it was still a little tender from the cable that had been wrapped around it but thanks to her own healing powers, it wasn't so bad. Now however, it felt like it was burning. She coughed hoarsely and tried to get to her feet; Nidia stomped down on her hard in the back, keeping her down. She rolled away and was dragged to one of the corners, her head smashed against the turnbuckle several times before Nidia began stomping her in the gut followed by a few right hands. Nidia grabbed her by the hair and threw her hard across the ring. The air was knocked out of her suddenly, she gasped and tried to breathe in. As Nidia reached her again, Molly lashed out, punching her hard in the stomach followed by a neckbreaker. She hit Nidia with some clotheslines and then a flying forearm which got her a two count. As she got up, Nidia pulled the referee down, not letting him go, loudly protesting. Molly stood a little way away, she heard the crowd alternatively boo and cheer as someone leapt onto the apron. Wondering who it was, she turned and found out when the person grabbed her and clubbed her in the head with a title belt. She fell limply back onto the canvas where Nidia quickly pinned her for the win and raced out of the ring to celebrate with Jamie who held his Crusierweight title above him triumphantly. Molly groaned a little, there had to be a better plan because she knew that now, this stalling wasn't going to win.  
  
*  
  
"We use diva power" announced Victoria as she handed Molly an ice pack  
  
Molly held the cooling ice against her sore head and looked at her friend questioningly  
  
"Diva power?"  
  
"Yeah, Nidia thinks she's the hottest thing walking so get her to engage in a feud with another diva to distract her and then, we strike, taking her out and costing her the feud" detailed Victoria, handing another ice pack to Shannon who accepting it grudgingly and held it against his cheek  
  
"Do you really think that'll work?" asked Molly  
  
"Nidia loves a challenge and proving she's the best would certainly keep her occupied" replied Victoria, sitting down next to Shannon  
  
"So who do you have in mind?" piped up Hurricane, sat with his arm around Molly's waist  
  
Victoria held a finger up and walked over to the locker room door. She waited a few seconds to hold the suspense and then opened the door with a flourish  
  
"Meet out newest ally, Torrie Wilson"  
  
Torrie stood in the doorway smiling, dressed in a bright red strap mini dress, looking beautiful. The others weren't sure what to say  
  
"You think she can help us defeat Nidia?" managed Molly, trying hard not to sound incredulous  
  
"Sure do, this girl won Miss Galaxy, I was one of the finalist and she is tough" claimed Victoria, jerking a thumb towards Torrie "she's happy to help, right Torrie?"  
  
"Right, I don't like Nidia much anyway and I could do with a challenge" the smiling blonde replied "Victoria hasn't told me your reasons, but that's fine, you can keep your secrets, I don't mind not knowing"  
  
Molly swallowed, not really sure what to say. Victoria thought she was onto a brilliant plan but what happened after they caused Nidia to lose, what happened then? Would Nidia seek greater revenge for her humiliation? Probably. But it was a chance they'd have to take she guessed against her better judgement. She turned to the guys  
  
"What do you think?" she asked  
  
"It could work" replied Hurricane thoughtfully "Nidia thinks she's tops so a challenge from another hot diva would be a useful distraction"  
  
"Any plan sounds good right now, she's beginning to creep me out" added Shannon  
  
"I guess you're in then" said Molly turning back to Torrie "welcome to the team"  
  
*  
  
"Come on Torrie" Molly hissed, her fists clenched at her sides  
  
"Cool it Mol" warned Hurricane "she'll do fine"  
  
They were sat in front of a monitor, Molly on his lap and she was getting more and more pent up. Hurricane rubbed her back, trying to get her to relax, it wasn't working, she was charged up. On the screen, Torrie was teaming with Rey Mysterio Jr against Jamie and Nidia. The previous week she'd beat Nidia in a singles match and she and Rey had already beat the duo at a house show. It had begun. Torrie was looking stunning in deep royal blue; a tiny top and tight shiny trousers and was cheering Rey on as he fought Jamie in the ring, Suddenly Nidia got in and Rey catapulted her into the corner, she slid down and Rey readied himself for a broncho buster when Torrie tapped him on the shoulder, signalling that she wanted the chance to do this. Rey nodded, tagging her in and Torrie got into the ring, took some steps back and flew into a broncho buster, bouncing up and down on Nidia.  
  
Molly smiled, relief surging through her veins, that was humiliating, that was perfect. Hurricane felt her relax and smiled to himself, that was definitely a good thing. On screen Jamie got in the ring and begged Torrie to do the same thing to him but Rey did it instead. Soon they had the win. Torrie and Rey raised each other's arms triumphantly. Hurricane reached forward and flicked the monitor off.  
  
"C'mon, lets go congratulate her" he said, pushing Molly off his lap  
  
She nodded, a beautiful smile lighting up her face. She looked radiant and Hurricane was breathless for a second at the sight of her, he realised in that moment what a strain this all was on Molly, sometimes he heard her crying out in her sleep in the room next door to him from the nightmares of still being locked away in that tiny room, tears penetrating her sleep. He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the locker room, heading for the curtain. Torrie appeared and grabbed a towel from one of the crew, patting her face dry. When she saw them, she grinned and gave them a thumbs up. Molly beckoned her over and when Torrie reached their sides, high fived her jubilantly.  
  
"Well done Torrie, that was perfect" she enthused  
  
"Why thank you, it was a lot of fun and I have a feeling that it's only just begun" giggled Torrie  
  
"Thanks for doing this for us Torrie" said Hurricane warmly "it's a big favour"  
  
"No sweat" she replied brightly "actually, why do you want me to do this? I mean I know you and Nidia were an item and all" Molly stiffened a little at this "but that was a while ago wasn't it? Why pick now for revenge?"  
  
Hurricane slipped an arm around Molly's waist, pulling her reassuringly close.  
  
"Repaying old debts" he answered "debts we should have cleared a while ago"  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks for the peeps that continue to do just that even though my updates aren't as frequent as before (shout out: Arshes Excentrique: yes, it's true, u have power over me, sigh, lol. Love it that u review so keep it coming girl!) Keep reading and reviewing everyone, it means everything to me! 


	29. Breaking away

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue  
  
"Loser, loser, loser"  
  
The words flowing around her head endlessly. Molly sighed, a frown creasing her forehead, willing herself not to cry. She had lost. There was no denying. But she hadn't just lost. She'd lost her title. That title. The one that had meant so much to her. She wiped a lone tear away that was trickling down her face, the match continually playing in her head. She had been fighting hard, wrestling with all she had but her body was moving on auto-pilot, she wasn't thinking about wrestling, she was thinking about Nidia and of ways to get rid of her. She hadn't been concentrating. So she deserved to lose. Trish had surprised with the painful Stratusfaction. That's right, she lost to Trish, the woman who was her opposite, her enemy. Trish couldn't remember what had happened with Chris Nowinski but Molly could and sometimes, it still burned in her mind.  
  
She curled her fingers into a fist, tightening it until it hurt. The locker room she sat in was silent and empty. She had asked for no one to come in. It may have been the day after but she still felt pained by the memory. She had lost the title because she was thinking of Nidia. It was another point to Nidia who no doubt was gloating hideously about it. And tonight, Molly had to face Trish and Victoria in a triple threat for the title. She wasn't pumped up for it, she just felt empty. Victoria had told her that in the ring, they weren't friends, they were opponents and that was fine with Molly, she understood that and respected Victoria for it.  
  
Molly sighed and dropped to the floor to begin stretching. She felt distant from everything, numb because she had let everyone down at the PPV and that stung. She felt distant from Hurricane which tore her in two because she wanted to be with him so much as well, leaving her feeling broken. Recently, Torrie had beat Nidia in a bikini contest and after Jamie and Tajiri had fought Billy and Chuck, Torrie had paddled Nidia when she got in the ring afterwards. It had been humiliating for Nidia yet Molly felt no joy. She felt desolate; she felt that she should be doing something to get rid of Nidia, not Torrie, however grateful she felt towards the beautiful blonde. She didn't even feel that desire for the title any more, just shame that she'd let it go because she'd been distracted, she didn't feel worthy to hold it anymore. She just wanted Nidia out of her life so that she and Hurricane could be together, no boundaries in between them, holding them back, keeping them apart. That was what Nidia was doing and she knew it, she knew what she caused and revelled in it. It made Molly feel sick and disgusted at both Nidia for doing it and herself for feeling exactly the way Nidia wanted her to feel. She was a loser, no escaping it now.  
  
*  
  
Everything was going wrong. Hurricane stared at his reflection numbly in the mirror. He felt as though it wasn't really happening and he was just imagining it but he knew it was real. However much he didn't want it to be. He lifted a hand and began pulling his hair up into spikes, they were already on end but had crumpled when he slept. His hands felt heavy, like they didn't want to lift from his sides. He knew what was wrong. Women. Two of them were causing him grief, a position many men probably wanted to be in but right now, it was hell for this superhero.  
  
Nidia. Always appearing around every corner. Smiling and laughing at him. Enjoying his discomfort. She had enjoyed her time fighting Torrie, but the losing hurt her, he could tell. She wanted him to love her but not to be with her, she wanted to be able to reel him which she couldn't. Because he had Molly.  
  
Molly. He loved her so much but telling her that was difficult. She was exhausted, mentally and physically. Losing the belt had just about finished her off. She'd looked like a ghost when she'd come back through the curtain, allowing herself to be led back to the locker room by him, Shannon and Victoria who had tried to comfort her, saying empty things like how quickly she'd win it back. But she hadn't answered, just looked at them confused, as though she couldn't understand what they were saying. He understood, he had seen it in her eyes, it was Nidia. Molly had been thinking about her instead of retaining the belt and now she'd paid for it. She'd given up, becoming listless and sludgy, she looked like she just wanted to lie down and stay there forever. He'd give anything to get rid of Nidia, he wanted Molly back the way she was, fun, cheerful, always making him smile, before she had been consumed with getting rid of Nidia but now she just wasn't there and that made him feel so angry.  
  
He looked again in the mirror. Life was not treating him fairly. His old friend Matt had been behaving like he owned the place and was the biggest talent here, telling Hurricane and Shannon that they should be happy to have him here at Smackdown with his new Mattitude to help them become better workers. He had become so obnoxious. Hurricane stopped, he could feel his body tensing as he thought about Matt. He took a deep breath and sighed. He needed to clear his head. From everything in his life. Just so that he could get it all straight and sorted in his mind.  
  
The door swung open and a crew member looked in, a two way radio in his hand  
  
"Couple of minutes and you're on" he said  
  
He vanished as quickly as he'd arrived. Hurricane looked at his reflection, trying not to analyse what was going on inside of him. With a quick movement, he pulled his top off over his head and threw it onto the bench without looking. He adjusted his mask so that he could see clearly out of the eyeholes and began sorting out the various things he had in his pockets. His fingers silently checked what was present on his person. He pulled a small cloth bag off his belt and as he was about to throw it down on the bench, he stopped himself and drew it up to eye level to inspect it. It was his bag of memory dust, he'd forgotten all about it ironically. He looked at it carefully, his thoughts slowly tumbling out and aligning themselves into a sort of order. He couldn't get Nidia out of his life but he could make her forget and maybe this whole mess would be straightened out.  
  
*  
  
The air was thick and hot backstage, people were drinking bottled water and wiping their bodies with towels. Hurricane sat on a crate, his eyes on the curtain, waiting for Nidia to come out. Jamie had just won a match which meant that she would soon be striding out in all her glory. Hurricane was ready, his fist full of memory dust that glimmered under the lights and stuck to the sweat of his palm. At that moment, the curtain was brushed aside and Nidia, hand in hand with Jamie appeared smiling. Hurricane kept his head down, not looking her in the eyes. He could hear her triumphant chatter as she neared him and as she became parallel to him, he threw the dust in her direction. There was silence, he looked up. Nidia was not standing in a lost memory erased stupor, she was making out with Jamie. Hurricane had missed her. He gritted his teeth, he needed this to work but memory erasing them both would be risky since he'd have to carry them back to their locker room unnoticed.  
  
Nidia pulled away from Jamie and noticed Hurricane sat slumped on the crate.  
  
"Why are you here? Looking at what you can't have?" she smirked, her arms still around Jamie  
  
"Sure I am" Hurricane replied, rolling his eyes "It's what I always do, right?"  
  
"Well read em and weep honey because you're never having this again" Nidia indicated her tanned body sheathed in tight blue jean shorts and a red patterned vest top knotted above her belly button.  
  
"It's all mine" gloated Jamie, moving his hands in little circles on the small of Nidia's back  
  
"You can have it, why go for trash when you can have something a lot more valuable?" retorted Hurricane, getting up from the crate  
  
"You're delusional baby, I'm the hottest you ever had and now you're stuck with a vestal virgin with a the morals of a nun, face it Hurricane you gave up the best thing you ever had - me" said Nidia  
  
"No, you gave up me by cheating on me with him and I think I got the best out of it, see ya"  
  
Hurricane walked away, not wanting to look back and see what expressions were on their faces but knowing them, they were probably making out again by now anyway so it didn't matter.  
  
"Hey Hurricane" a soft voice called  
  
Molly appeared down a corridor, a tired smile on her face. Hurricane felt bittersweet happiness at the sight of her; he loved her but now, she looked half of what she was. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. Molly smiled even more, happy and relieved to feel his loving touch, it was what she needed right now.  
  
"You doing OK?" she asked  
  
"I'm cool, and I'm supposed to be the person asking you if you're ok, not the other way round" he teased gently  
  
"Yeah well I'm fine" she answered defiantly  
  
"Mol, I know you're not feeling tops right now after losing the title and having to face both Trish and Victoria on Monday but you don't have to hide anything from me, you know that"  
  
"I know" she paused, biting her lip before continuing "I want to be the one to fight Nidia, not Torrie, she was reason I lost the title, I was stupid thinking about ways of getting rid of her instead of concentrating on the match in hand"  
  
"I want to as well but we can't always get what we want"  
  
Molly pulled away slightly, looking at him strangely  
  
"What do you mean? What can't you have that you want?"  
  
"Nothing" he said quickly, reassuring her "nothing, I have all I need right now"  
  
There was silence as they walked to the locker room. Hurricane frowned inwardly, why was she so jumpy? This whole thing with Nidia was making her paranoid, it was slowly destroying her. He decided there and then that he wasn't going to tell her his plan, to use the memory dust to wipe Nidia's memory to put things right, it was something he had to do. He had started this, he had to finish it. His mind was made up. He'd get it done, tonight.  
  
*  
  
"Hey superhero! You up for going out tonight?" Shannon asked down the phone  
  
Hurricane smiled at his friend's enthusiasm as he took a bite from his sandwich and flicked over the page in the comic book he was reading.  
  
"No, I have things I need to do tonight, sorry man"  
  
"You have gotta loosen up! You haven't come out for a while now, it won't kill you I promise, may knock you out a bit but that's easily remedied" Shannon cheerfully continued  
  
"Sorry, Molly's really tired, she needs some sleep and I have things to do so some other time?"  
  
"Ah well, looks like it's me and Vic again" sighed Shannon, not sounding all that let down by this prospect "catch you later"  
  
Hurricane dropped the phone back into it's cradle and finished his sandwich off, putting the comic book to one side. He had the number of Nidia's room and had already hatched a plan. He checked the bag was on his belt and flicked off the lights on his way out of the room. When he opened the door, Molly was standing there. She smiled hopefully at him  
  
"Hi, I was hoping I could sit in your room for a bit"  
  
"I have to go and do something but go ahead, I'll be back in a while"  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
She looked so fragile and vulnerable, her eyes pleading. It tore Hurricane apart to see her like this but he had to go and do this now. Regretfully, he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, this really has to be done now, but go ahead inside and make yourself comfortable, look at the comics if you want"  
  
He quickly walked down the corridor, knowing that Nidia's room was nearby. He didn't look back. Not wanting to see Molly's hurt eyes staring at him.  
  
"Ah ha!" he said under his breath  
  
He'd found the door, he tried the handle. No good, she must have gone out. But she might have locked it because she didn't want anyone to come in. He thought hard, then he had an idea. The windows on the side of the hotel would be easily assessable to one with super powers. Newly hopeful, he leapt down the corridor, his cape flapping behind him.  
  
*  
  
The night air felt good, Molly drank it in. She liked to come out at night, it made her feel sane. She felt more than a little hurt that Hurricane had rejected her so swiftly, she thought he might drop what he was doing to listen to her. That was why she came outside for a bit, just to collect herself. She felt burdened by her thoughts and feelings, all jumbled together. She needed to tell him how she felt because if she didn't then she felt as though she'd explode. She pulled her pale blue jacket around her, buttoning it up hurriedly. As she began walking back towards the hotel, a flash of movement on the outside of the hotel caught her eye. Someone was flying towards a window. Flying? She shook her head to clear it, why was Hurricane hovering outside a window now and opening it, letting himself in? A niggling fearful doubt began making it's presence felt in her mind. She didn't need something like this right now, she really didn't.  
  
She quickly got inside the hotel and made her way up to Hurricane's room, her legs heavy. As she neared the room, she saw a door open down the corridor. She doubled back so that she was hidden around the corner. She saw Hurricane come out of the room, glance about before strolling to his room. She frowned, what was he doing in someone else's room? Shannon was out tonight. Taking a note of the number, she slipped into her own room and dialled reception.  
  
"Hello, can I ask who is staying in room 215?" she asked, trying not to sound demanding  
  
"Certainly ma'am if you'll just give me a moment.....it is registered in the name of a Mr Noble and company, does that help?"  
  
"Yes" whispered Molly "Yes it does, thank you"  
  
The phone fell from her hand onto the bed. That was it. What a way to kick her when she was down! He was getting what he needed from Nidia and not her. She thought she'd reached her lowest point before, now she knew she had. She'd lost her title and her boyfriend all in the same week. She didn't want to lose either of them, especially the latter, him she needed but he was probably laughing at her now, waiting for her to come to his room so that he could have both of them in one night. Well he wouldn't get her, she was not going to be humiliated. She dialled a number on the phone, no answer, then she remembered, Victoria was going out with Shannon tonight. Molly growled in frustration. She grabbed some paper, scribbled a note and stuffed it under her door. She locked the door carefully so that no one could get in. It took everything to hold herself together but she had to. Someone had to and that someone was her. She was not going to crack. Well not where anyone could see her. She'd keep trying Vic's number so that she had someone to talk to and someone to take her away from this.  
  
Hurricane Thank you, I'm sorry that I'm not everything you need since you need to creep into Nidia's room at night. Don't try the door, it's locked and don't try the phone, it's off the hook. As far as you're concerned, I'm not in, permanently Molly  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the peeps who keep my creative faith alive - the reviewers! Mucho thanks go to all of u (especially - Arshes Excentrique: hope ur liking this my Hurri-friend and BizGirlCharlie: I hope this answers some of ur questions girl) The end is very nearly in sight my friends. Keep reading and reviewing. 


	30. What we have

Disclaimer: don't own anything so don't sue  
  
"You asshole"  
  
Hurricane looked up, mildly surprised at Victoria who glared at him with a look like thunder, her hands balled into fists at her hips.  
  
"What're you talking about?" he asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer  
  
"I mean Molly" she growled "I mean you treating her like dirt, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass here and now"  
  
"Woah woah woah"  
  
Shannon got up and stood in between them, not allowing Hurricane to get up from the locker room bench. He looked from one to the other slowly before speaking  
  
"Lets talk about this before any asses get kicked" he said calmly "Vic, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Molly, who else? She's been miserable for days but I can't convince her to take any days off, she keeps on wanting to work, said something about it clearing her head, but she's hurting inside"  
  
"But that's it guys, I've fixed it" Hurricane got to his feet, a beaming grin on his face "I've got Nidia off our backs"  
  
"How?" asked Shannon, momentarily distracted  
  
"Somehow, don't ask how, I've managed to make her forget any of the events of the past few weeks happened, as far as she's concerned we aren't her enemies"  
  
Hurricane looked at his friends, still grinning. Victoria didn't lose her scowl, her anger still very much evident.  
  
"You've wiped her memory? And we're supposed to believe you? Oh please" she snorted "it's just some pathetic excuse to spend nights with that slut Nidia, do you even know how much you're hurting Molly? Not even attempting to apoligise? She thinks you're avoiding her"  
  
"Avoiding her? No, I thought she needed some space because of all she'd been through" replied Hurricane confused "besides, I've been leaving enough messages for her to phone me back"  
  
"She doesn't need space, she wants you, but why I don't know, she saw you Hurricane, she saw you go into Nidia's hotel room when you told her you had something important to do" said Victoria, her voice getting louder  
  
"She saw me?" said Hurricane quietly  
  
His head span, how could she have seen him? He'd used the outside window, unless she was outside which she must have been to see him. That explained why she wasn't in his room when he'd gone back there, it explained why she hadn't spoke to him or even acknowledged him. She was hurt, she was more than hurt. She was devastated.  
  
He sat motionless, his heart thudding in his chest rapidly. He felt empty suddenly, if the girl he'd done all this for didn't want to know him then what was it worth? He frowned, a lump in his throat that threatened to explode. Shannon saw his expression and turned to Victoria  
  
"I think he got the message Vic, we'll sort this out OK?" he asked quietly  
  
"You'd better, I don't like seeing my best friend hurt, especially by some low life loser who has nothing better to do than screw her around" Victoria spat before exiting with a slam of the door  
  
Shannon sat down next to his friend and took a deep breath  
  
"Want to tell me what's going on superhero?" he asked  
  
"I've lost her" Hurricane said simply, his voice cracking a little "I've lost the woman I love all because I wanted to make her life better somehow"  
  
"So make it better now, tell her how you feel"  
  
"How? She saw me creep into my crazy ex-girlfriend's hotel room, that's one heck of a blow to recover from"  
  
"You know her, you know what you have to do"  
  
Hurricane lifted his head and looked at Shannon. Shannon smiled tentatively at him, a reassuring hand on Hurricane's shoulder. Hurricane smiled back shakily  
  
"I guess I do"  
  
*  
  
"Mol, it's Hurricane again, please pick up the phone, I really want to talk to you and the things I want to say can't be said over the phone so please please call me back OK? Bye"  
  
With a quivering hand, Molly deleted the message. He must have sent her at least a dozen today and each one she'd erased, she didn't want to hear his pitiful excuses, no matter how much she wanted to believe them. She knew what she'd seen and that was enough. It was enough to know that she'd been played for a fool. Now, she didn't want to see him again, it didn't matter that her heart was screaming for to reply to his messages, she wouldn't because she didn't want to be hurt anymore. There was a sharp knock at the door. Molly quickly wiped the tears that had frozen to her cheeks away and opened the door with a half hearted smile. Shannon beamed back at her, trying not to be shocked by her deathly pale appearance and downhearted aura.  
  
"Up for a night out Molly?" he asked cheerily  
  
"I don't think so Shannon"  
  
"Oh c'mon, it'll be fun, Vic and I'll take you to this great restaurant and then to a couple of clubs, just to help you chill out and relax, OK? And it'll all be on us, I'm not taking no as an answer" Shannon said mock- fiercely, pointing at her  
  
Molly laughed a little, holding her hands up in defence  
  
"How can I refuse a free night out with my two best friends? Where we gonna meet?"  
  
"Room 277 at about 8, see you then"  
  
As soon as Molly closed the door, Shannon whipped out his cell-phone and speed dialled a number  
  
"All in place superhero, all in place"  
  
*  
  
"You did what?!" yelled Victoria in complete disbelief  
  
Shannon held a finger to his lips and hurriedly locked the locker room door to stop anyone hearing what was going on.  
  
"I've invited Molly out for a free night in the city but she's gonna be spending time with Hurricane instead, only she doesn't know that" Shannon explained in a whisper  
  
"I can't believe you'd do something so stupid, he cheated on her with his ex and now you want to get them back together? I don't believe you" Victoria crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him  
  
"But he didn't, he was just trying to get rid of her and have you noticed that Nidia hasn't been anywhere near us for the past week? I think he really has solved it"  
  
"Solved it? Whatever, he's just held her off for a few days" snorted Victoria  
  
"He really has solved it Vic and have you seen Molly recently? She looks like death"  
  
"Maybe because the guy she was in love with jumped into bed with Nidia" replied Victoria, her voice getting louder again  
  
Shannon quickly slapped his hand over her mouth, muffling her words from being heard  
  
"You want everyone in whole arena to hear about that?" he hissed, then he broke into a smile "and stop kissing my hand!"  
  
"Me? Why would I do something like that?" asked Victoria mock-innocently, once Shannon's hand had been removed  
  
"So are you up for it?"  
  
"Maybe, are we gonna have a night on the town anyway?"  
  
"Sure will"  
  
"Then I've got some things to deal with, see you tonight"  
  
*  
  
The corridors were stuffy and warm, making her feel uncomfortable. Molly sighed, brushing her hair off her forehead. She really wasn't sure if she wanted to go out now but she had said she would and it was being paid for her. She tugged at her dress a little, feeling vaguely uncomfortable, Vic had convinced her to buy it a while ago telling her that she had to have something sexy in her wardrobe. It was black and wrap around, clinging to her figure but not skin-tight. It did look good on her but right now, she felt like a sausage in it's skin. She reached room 277 and knocked lightly. The door swung open to reveal Shannon in black pants, a bright blue T-shirt and a black jacket.  
  
"Hey Mol, you look great" he enthused before dropping to a more serious tone "there's someone here to see you"  
  
Shannon swung aside and Hurricane stepped out of the darkness of the room. Molly's breath caught in her throat, he wasn't wearing his superhero costume, he was in civilian clothes; dark green pants, a lime green shirt and a dark green jacket. It made her smile slightly, he was still wearing his colours though. Shannon stepped out of the room, followed by Victoria who looked stunning in a strapless bright gold dress with a diagonal hemline.  
  
"Have a good time Molly" she said quietly  
  
Molly smiled, tears threatening to spill, she wanted to run but her feet were rooted to the ground. She looked at Shannon and Victoria, noticing for the first time that they were holding hands.  
  
"Something you want to tell me Vic?" she asked, her voice throaty and husky  
  
"Maybe in the morning" replied Victoria arching an eyebrow "right now, we both have things to attend to"  
  
With a final wave, she and Shannon disappeared down the corridor, leaving Molly and Hurricane with an awkward silence.  
  
"Come in" said Hurricane finally  
  
Molly took a deep breath and stepped inside the room. She gasped when she saw what was inside. On every available surface there were lit candles, filling the room with flickering light. It reminded her of that fateful night that Nowinski had wanted to sleep with her, his room was full of lit candles too and she remembered thinking that if she had been with someone she loved, it would have been romantic. Well now it was.  
  
"Want to sit down?" asked Hurricane softly  
  
Molly nodded and sat down on one of the wooden chairs, crossing her legs before looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and sat down opposite her, ready to tell her all. She was almost startled by seeing his eyes without the eye-mask around them, they were intense and emotional, she could get lost in them if she wasn't careful. He handed her a small cloth bag, it was familiar, she opened it and saw the glimmering dust inside. Memory dust. She looked at him confused  
  
"I used it on Nidia, she can't remember anything that's happened over the past few weeks" said Hurricane earnestly "that's what I was doing that night, nothing else I swear"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that night instead of keeping it a secret?" asked Molly stiffly  
  
"I wanted to do this by myself, I felt like it was all my fault in the first place so I should have finished it personally" explained Hurricane "dumb I know but it felt right at the time"  
  
"We should have finished it together" said Molly emotion shaking her voice "after all we'd been through together because of her, it should have been joint"  
  
"I know" Hurricane impulsively took her hand in his, she didn't object "I wanted to do it for you, you were walking around like you were sleep walking, you needed to be cured, I felt so distant from you so I had to do something"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it sounds stupid"  
  
"No it doesn't and it isn't" she gently cupped his chin "look I love you Hurricane and I would have done anything for you, but you tore the trust I had in you to shreds, it hurt so deeply to see you go into that room, you have no idea"  
  
"No I don't I know" he took a deep breath and plunged ahead "I want to be with you Molly because I love you too"  
  
Molly felt dizzy for a second, he had never said that straight out to her before and it made her feel shivery. She knew then that she had forgiven him already and nothing more needed to be said. She stared into his penetrating eyes and brought his lips to her own, kissing him long and sweet. He responded, wrapping her up in his arms, all the hurt and pain melting away, at that moment there was only love. She pulled away and looked at him starry eyed. He could feel a lump in his throat, she had never looked so beautiful. He flicked the stereo on and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Smiling a secret smile at each other, they clasped hands and began slowly moving to the music. Molly closed her eyes, leaning against his chest, her heartbeat speeding furiously. Hurricane rested his chin on top of her head and then had an idea. With a sly smile, he began flying upwards so that their feet left the ground. Molly's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the floor in surprise before laughing and holding him closer. She felt part of a partnership, not a silly sidekick who made mistakes, she knew she'd come through the other side. It made her realise a couple of things. What they had was special and what they had could last forever.  
  
Read, review and enjoy! Yes I'm afraid that's it so thanks to the great people who made this story so much fun to write! Here are my final shout outs: BIZGIRLCHARLIE: for always supporting this story and making me feel that I'm doing something worthwhile, I count u as a friend girl and am honoured that u promote me and my stories so much. I'm so glad that ur my 101st reviewer! Check out her stories guys, especially 'Rogue Angel'  
  
BANNONLUKE: wow, u sure left a whole heap of reviews didn't you? Lol, I'm glad that u liked this story so much, it's been one of my faves to write and I'm glad others such as u liked it too!  
  
FALLEN ANGEL: my best ff bud! Lol, thanks for reviewing me always girl, I am so grateful for ur honest opinion on my work, ur work rocks and I can't wait to see where our joint story will lead  
  
TEMPEST: hope ur computer is fixed now so that u can read this last chapter! Hope ur doing ok. Many thanks for supporting this story girl!  
  
OCY: am v grateful that u like this story so much, it makes me feel great that people like it so much! Hope u get to read some of my other work too  
  
ARSHES EXCENTRIQUE: author of 1 of the best Hurricane fics eva! That's u by the way, lol. Glad u liked this story and hope ur own story continues to be as brill as before  
  
CRISTAL: thanks for hosting this story girl, I'm truly honoured that u'd consider this story for ur website which I love by the way, cheers girl! 


End file.
